The Super Serious AI and The Spartan
by Republic Empire
Summary: A Spartan codenamed, Gold-721 is on a mission to protect an A.I. unit named Crystal. They go on in an epic adventure though greatest love story never told. Do please review once upon reading. There will be a planned 1st edition coming next year. Disclaimer: This cover image belongs to miyamiyah from Devinatart.
1. Foreword

Disclaimer: This story is a fan-based story, Halo belongs to Bungie and Pokémon Adventures belong to the Kusaka and Yamamoto. Please support the Official release. This is an AU story. If you hate AU stories, don't comment. Just leave. If you stay and read, your choice.

"Hello, fellow people. Yes, I have retired from fan fiction. But that doesn't stop me from doing remakes and crap like that. I brought you something that will cheer you up. This story is based on my first story into an AU Pokémon special in the Halo Universe. NO, It's not going to have Pokémon in it except references to it. The other one is a Urusei Yatsura version, so check it out! Yes, it will be similar except for some major changes." Republic Empire said.

All of a sudden, two people appeared: Gold and Crystal.

They weren't very happy with what he's doing.

"Wait! What is this?"

"What do you mean?" Republic Empire said, wondering why Gold and Crystal were there.

"I thought you retired already?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Republic Empire replied as he rolled his eyes.

"That's the same question I'd like to ask."

"Yeah, What's the script about?"

"If you read Spartan and the Oni A.I., you'd understand what I mean." Republic Empire told them as he handed them the script

(NO, IT WILL NOT BE A SCRIPT FORMAT, thank you very much!)

Crystal takes the script and reads it very quickly.

"Yeah, it's about a perverted super soldier who falls in love with….Don't tell me-!"

"Wait! I get hitched with Super Serious Gal? No way!" Gold smirks.

Crystal knocks the smirk off Gold's face with a good swift kick.

She turned to face Republic Empire

"You, sir, are a sadist. Aren't you?!"

"No, I do it for profit out of your shipping. The whole reason I made Theatre of Parodies was because of that." Republic Empire said, pulling out a neuromemory easer and sunglasses and flashing them.

"Now, to the story, and to acting!"

Ladies and Gentlemen readers- I present you the reinterpretation version of Spartan and the Oni A.I.

Yes, it's a mangaquestshipping, (Now it's called Solaceshipping for no good reason.), story which has changes compared to the original story.

The cast of the Dexholders Squad and the Gym leader ODSTs are coming in the Halo 2 story Arc.

Only Silver will appear in the first story arc, but the rest of the Covenant members will appear later.

My last fan fiction based on my first fan fiction.

I don't know what will be finished, but this will be the first story arc. Each story arc will be based on the Halo games of 1,2,3, and Reach. It will explore an Alternate Universe with no Pokémon, just the manga version of Pokémon adventures.

It's time for me to finish, but it's going to become my last greatest work I will ever create. I hope this work will have romance, angst, drama, humor, and tragedy. Do check this, please! No, it is not in a script format because someone complained about my decision not to make this story into a crossover and misunderstanding that this is not a script format. This is my last work just be fair with me.

The story takes place between the years of 2552-2553 which takes place in the Halo Universe with Pokémon adventures characters in the story. I would say that there's no Pokémon in it. I am planning to do references in the story which you can spot.

I am updating this myself. I know about my grammar which it seems hard for readers to understand this story. Bear this thought with me; I know there's a way to end my fanfiction life. Anyways, I have to understand that my story is going to be my last work in terms of storyline. If I wanted to, I could do a second edition, I would like to have reviews to point out the flaws of my story.

It seems that I am asking too much for reviews and attention, but I think that patience is my key to gaining reviews. I do understand that the characters I am putting in are going from Generation I-5 as in terms of making the story flexible as possible.

For one of the story arcs there is going to be a flashback sequence showing where the characters take part in Fall of Reach which will be a tragic story. For those who don't know Halo well I understand that. Try to go to the Halo Wiki to understand.

Those who don't know about Pokémon Adventures, go to Bulbapedia to understand about it. There will be characters you don't understand which I will have to tone down their personalities a little. It's not easy to do a story while writing it.

NOW to the story! Enjoy it as you read! And please don't leave after reading this.


	2. First Meeting

Chapter 1: First meeting

Humanity is on a threshold of a spacefaring nation in the year 2552, but deadlock with powerful Alien civilization called the Covenant. The war began in the year 2525 when the first covenant forces attack outer colony, Harvest. Many UNSC forces died to retaken Harvest and won very costly victories, but despite their bravery, the Covenant held the space superiority, numerical, and technology advantages against humanity.

There is a humanity's last hope are the Spartans, a group of super soldiers once designed against rebellions, began to fight against the Covenant that many covenant warriors found Spartan deadly, especially the Spartan-II soldiers. However, the Spartans were too few to turn the tide of the war as more colonies being destroyed by Covenant forces.

The largest battle of the war was Reach, the second-largest military industrial complex and the training of the Spartan program. One day, massive Covenant Armada has come and destroyed as they glass the planet. But it was a Pyrrhic victory for the Covenant which they didn't know that Humanity developed a new tactic of the war, guerrilla warfare.

Cole Protocol made by Admiral Cole before his death to destroy all UNSC files of regards that spell doom on humanity including Earth. In the deep reaches of space, a lone ship named Pillar of Autumn was upon a Halo Ring. The ship escape from battlefields of Reach led by Captain Keyes of UNSC navy which caught unaware that the covenant got there first.

That wasn't until Convent forces attacking Pillar Autumn, Cortana and Keyes alert the crew of cyo-tubes to wake up Spartan-117 and Spartan-721. One of the figures named Master Chief woke up while the other one is still sleeping. Thus begins our story of one 16 years old Spartan-II, Gold.

Gold is Japanese origin, messy black hair with a bang over his eye without his helmet, and the most unique feature is his eyes were in fact gold. He is not an average Spartan warrior by terms of height, but somehow unique. He stands next to Master Chief, the most famous of all Spartan-IIs ever lived and he was his idol.

But He is still asleep in his cyo-tube. Master Chief woke up and steps out of the cyo-tube. They test him if he's in good condition. "OK, the captain needs you two at the bridge now!" one of the crewmen shouted while firefight rages on. They can hear the firefight raging on.

"I understand." Chief said, he went off to see Captain Keyes. The other crewman tries to wake Spartan-721 up.

"What happen? Are we home?" Gold wondered why being awoken for.

"We're attack by Covenant! What you have done in this time?"

"…eh" Gold dumbfounded that unaware of the current situation.

"So anyways the captain need you and get there before you get killed." A crewman tries to explain that the Pillar of Autumn is under attack, but it's hopeless to get him though his thick skull.

"Let's go!" Master Chief tells the young Spartan. That gotten Gold's attention as which he follows Master Chief closely to the bridge.

"I'm right behind you, Chief." Gold follows Master Chief as they avoid Covenant forces in the ship. Master Chief gets to Captain Keyes before Gold who is literally got lost in the ship. He stops and thinks where to go.

"Where's the bridge, again?" Gold muses when he turned the wrong way as he sees marines battling aliens. The Elites shoots at the young Spartan which he runs for his life while the other marines saved him from his death.

"Oh, you got kidding me." Gold moaned that the next 30 minutes later, he got there in time. He evaded all Covenant units that nearly gotten killed him by needlers, plasma pistols, and plasma rifles. He enters the bridge tiresome.

"Ok, now I'm here at last." Gold wheezes to see Captain Keyes who is manually controlling the ship. Master Chief came and took Cortana to get her out of the ship due how important to the UNSC or even to humanity.

"Good to see you Gold. I got an assignment for you." Keyes is glad before the ship is going down which that they lost their main cannon. He has a special plan for Gold. Gold didn't like the sound of that which raises his eyebrow even though you cannot see his face due of his helmet.

"IS that involving me killed?"

"Maybe, it's just simple mission. Just protect the A.I unit that I will handle you over."

"What A.I unit?" Gold asked to wonder why.

"Crystal?" Keyes ordered which Crystal appears and Gold is shock to see a sexy A.I unit. She has two pig tails with bended end. Her eyes were crystal blue. Of course, she's a A.I unit which her color is Crystal color. Strangely enough that A.I. has a psychical appearance of a 16-17 year old girl surprises Gold to see.

"Huh? What's this? It's oddly different about this place? Where I am? And who is this guy? Oh, I do remember. Gold, right?" the A.I. boot up

"So, I'm going to protect…her?"

"You are. Also she's different from any A.I units. Anyways, your mission is simple. Just keep her away from the Convent they will know everything including Earth."

"I got it."

"I know if you."

"Yeah, I got this."

"Good.", as Keyes pulls A.I chip and give it to Gold.

"Good Luck and please don't mess this up for love of humanity."

"Trust me. I just to put this in my helmet and." As Gold inserts into his helmet with a slight pinch which it didn't matter to him. Crystal enters the mind of Gold's helmet with she has command of the software data.

"Strange, your mind is a lot different from mind" Crystal wondered to see a mind of a Spartan soldier. In fact she sees software that she fixed and upgrade to the current version.

"Just don't play around my mind. SO, let's go! But where to?" Gold told the A.I. which kind of weird for him to have a gal inside his head. He hopes that she can help him to fight in battles.

"What's your name?" the A.I. asked to the Spartan as Gold avoids the firefight.

"Um, the name's Gold. I'm glad to meet you." Gold replied as he grabs an assault rifle to fight the Covenant forces head on.

"Well, Gold. My name is Crystal or you could call me Crys. I heard about you over the records of the Spartan-II program." Crystal greets herself, but Gold uninterested in the moment.

"Where's the escape pods? I need to get out of here." Gold worried that the ship will explode at any moment.

"Are you listening at all? Are you bit worried that safety of me? For Humanity at all? If you going to survive at all, at least listen to me for advice at all" Crystal sighs. That kind of ticks off Gold to hear from a A.I. unit that giving him a lecture what to do. Ever since his training, he hates lectures.

"Don't tell me you're like those super serious Gals who are serious and proper!" Gold mentally yelled at her. He fires his assault rifle against a group of grunts who gotten killed in a matter of seconds. Gold continues on as he goes deeper into the ship.

"What's worse being serious?" Crystal asked to Gold which goes out as he finds the battle wages on. He ducks and dodges the plasma fire from the Elites whom are very difficult for Gold to beat. But he was able to beat them.

"Hey, keep your head down. There are two of us in here. At least don't get shot in the head." Crystal shouted which Gold countered more grunts and their Elite officers.

"What you want me to do then?" Gold asked Crystal since she's the "Expert". He continues to fire back as he threw a grenade to a group of grunt as they had gotten killed by the blast.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. My plans always work." Gold prideful said as Crystal pouted to say.

"Liar." Crystal sighed. Gold continues to fight the Covenant forces which he has gotten lost in the ship again. Gold heads to an dead-end.

"Damn it!" Gold cursed.

"I told you." Crystal tells Gold which made him mad.

"So, where are the pods?"

"It's where all the marines are going to."

"Thank you, Captain obvious." Gold sarcastically as he went with the Marines in the pods. They go around the ship to find, but found one pod with no crew thus beginning of a long mission into the Halo. Which Gold going to get nagged by super serious A.I. and Crystal going with one reckless Spartan-II Warrior.

Republic Empire: Don't worry; there will editing in the process. Don't complain about it. Just review to say where to explain the story or fix the grammar that you spotted. It's alright with me.


	3. Stupid Reckless Spartan

Chapter 2: Stupid Reckless Spartan

As the Pillar of Autumn crashes down into the Halo ring which remarkable that the environment looks so real and imagined as if was from another world. An escaped pod carried Gold crashed into Halo Ring.

The impact has left the pod to crash violently left the Gold unconscious in the ground. The helmet boots up with information processing as Crystal woke up as she gathers information. She's an AI which gives her advantage to process faster than normal human being.

She checks the software and data information in his body armor system. "Looks fine, system is ok. Any part of the body damaged? Checking on the state of mind?" Crystal checks the status of her host. She gets a message stated: Spartan-721 is unconscious.

"That figures. Wake up!" Crystal shouted which the Spartan woke up surprised. He puts his hand over his helmet only to see the night sky of the Halo ring.

"OW, where are we, right now?" Gold complained as he gets up and scans the area. Gold looks around at the what they crash into. Gold grabs the assault rifle nearby and loads a magazine into the weapon.

"Looks like we are in some alien planet ring or something?" Crystal points out as she sees this though his helmet.

"Hey, I thought you're the expert at this?"

"Have you ever learned anything in basic training at all?"

"Uh….."

"HI, What's your name? Can I take you to dinner?" Gold asked a female Spartan. She was getting uneasy because she has training to do.

"Get away from you, you pervert!" Female Spartan said as she punches Gold right into the skies of Reach. His training is overseen by two UNSC officials.

"Ummmm, I don't think he's Spartan or not even he's a soldier at all."

"Of Course he is. I don't know why he is part of the training program. All he does is flirting with women at all despite of his combat performance is very good, but reckless as well." UNSC official said as they see Gold hit the window at the building as they were.

"There is no hope for humanity due of him. Why I got assign to him? I need a vacation. Put him in suspension for constant sexually harassment again for three weeks."

Back to the present, as Gold walking in the ring as he carries Assault rifle. He stops for a moment to sit down on a rock.

"Nope, they didn't teach us that. What was the point of it?" Gold remarked as he sees the Halo Ring in its wonder.

"So what are we now? According to records, we must reach to another….." Crystal lectured to Gold until he cut her off.

"Plase for the love of humanity, just stop being so serious and tell me what to do. Can you ever stop being so serious and loosen up?" Gold angrily remarked of how he despised being lectured. And it's not only that, she is inside in his helmet which constant being told by her what to do and didn't like the feeling of that.

"What's wrong being serious!?" Crystal angrily responded to the Spartan. They continue to bickering as they stumbled upon an abandon old building. It appears that no one was home which Gold is curious about that building that no covenant origin.

"Looks like a strange building with freak symbols on them. What could it be?" Gold asked to Crystal as she monitors it from Gold's helmet.

"Looks the building was 100,000 years ago or more at least?" Crystal analyzed the building with scanning mode on the Gold's helmet which annoyed Gold to extent he didn't want to know. He stops by the door.

"Yeah, you can tell by age of that building. Besides nobody lives in this…." Gold said when he opens the door to see a group of grunts (small alien soldiers around 4-5 feet tall) doing the usual business like playing cards and smoking methane out a bong until they turned around to see Gold.

"How I shut this door?" Gold panicked.

"You reckless idiot!" Crystal remarked.

"Kill him!" grunt said as the entire Grunt squad has their guns point at him which Gold run away and found a rock to take cover.

"Wahhhhh! I don't want to die!" Gold complained as he shoots back. He starts fighting the covenant which he manage to kill 8 grunts in the process.

"Spartan? Pull back! Call for reinforcements!" One of the Elites said as they appeared (If you played Halo series, you know what it is. Well, go to Halo wiki to find out.)

"Yes, sir!"

"We will get him, but we must retire! Fall back!" Elite ordered the squad to fall back. That surprises Gold as he comes out of his cover which covered by needles and laser burns.

"They're pulling back." Gold cheers as the Covenant forces retreat until more drop ships came by. This surprises Gold which Crystal is shock as well.

"Damnit!" Gold cursed as Jackals, Elites, and Grunts come out to fight Gold. The one leading them was an Elite Major named, Sil Veree (Note: This is Silver, he is a sangaheili. Don't judge me because of that, I need the covenant point of view in this story.) as he steps out of the drop ship.

"What's the report?" Sil Veree asked one of the Elite minors.

"There's a human Spartan out there."

"Is he armed with?"

"Primitive weapons, but powerful despite of that."

"He's outnumbered, frontal assault. Make sure he doesn't come out alive." Sil Veree ordered as the entire battalion attack Gold with pure sheer numbers.

"Damnit, out of ammo. This will do!" Gold cursed out and sees a needler and uses it to take out Covenant soldiers. He grabs the needler ammo to fight on.

"There are Jackals on your left flank." Crystal tells Gold which he was take his shots very well as he took out as well.

"Got bright ideas?" Gold asked to Crystal.

"I'm thinking." Crystal answered to Gold as she is very critical thinking moment how to get out. More and more covenant soldiers are getting here which making Gold nervous and angry due of having to wait on Crystal's thinking had enough of him.

"That's it, I'm doing it!" Gold gets up and runs towards the entire Covenant battalion which surprises the grunts and jackals.

"What are you doing!?" Crystal yelled at Gold. Gold beats up the Grunts and the Jackals while he fires the needler at the Elites which he able to kill them. Over the hill, Sil Veree witness his battalion is getting killed.

"Tell our units to pull back."

"But….honor demand that you…"

"I rather lose my head than risk my entire battalion wipe out by this inferior fiend." Sil Veree said as he signals the retreat. The Battalion retreats which left many dead to the hands of Gold, as he finally did it.

"Here, I did it." Gold sighed.

"You…..are…a…..stupid….reckless…Idiotic….SPARTAN!" Crystal yelled madly at him which made his eardrums broken without inflicting him to become deaf.

"Hey, at least we come out ok."

"You could think before you act."

"What about those things coming closer while you think which it will get us killed someday?"

"At least I know how to think unlike you."

"Are you implying that I don't know how to fight?"

"Why I gotten chosen to the likes of you, a brainless idiot? You're nothing special as a Spartan."

"Hey! I didn't want to become a Spartan first; I blame the government for kidnapping me. If I wasn't here, you couldn't end up being captured by the Covenant." Gold said which made Crystal flinched. He climbs up into the hill which he sits down. He begins to thinking about something about he remembered something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, nothing. How did you…." Gold was about to asked to know why Crystal was able to know what he was thinking.

"I'm a program. What were you thinking?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing. It's just nothing. I'm just sorry for out bursting at you." Gold said.

"Apology accepted. Don't worry it's normal for human being mad." Crystal said.

"I wanted to ask you something. How and where you came from?" Gold wondered that to know something.

"I'm a special case." Crystal answered to his question. That gotten Gold's attention to ask her more.

"Special Case?"

"It's a long story. It all began 3 years ago at a UNSC base."

"I got time." Gold wanted to her to tell him the story. He begins to listen to her story.

Republic Empire: This is a remake with major changes which if you want to see the original one go to Spartan and the Oni A.I. If you see grammar problems or to add more stuff, comment to tell me where to fix or add in the story, which I will come up to the third edition. I have decided to have each chapter of 1500 words.


	4. AI Story

Chapter 3: A.I story

In the planet of Reach, in a computer lab in a UNSC military complex building, 5 years ago as a 50s years old scientist is working a critical data for the UNSC. He has a picture of his grandson and me. Suddenly, his assistant comes in with paper work.

"Professor Oak, are you're sure about the A.I program?"

"Yes, I am. It will keep data I gathered about UNSC including Earth."

"I thought you created a unit by know."

"I know, but something it just….pop out of my mind recently. Something out a dream or that I knew about in the past before. I want to create an AI based on myself."

"I see. I will start the program soon as possible."

"Make sure it goes fine." Professor Oak stands up. In a UNSC office, a scientist comes to Dr. Halsey, head of the Spartan Program and the AI program. He comes in with the paper regarded to Professor Oak's ask.

"Dr. Halsey, Professor Oak has requested to create A.I unit."

"He may do it ahead."

"Yes, ma'am" UNSC scientist goes to Professor Oak.

"You may do."

"I hope so. It just….the idea has come out of nowhere." Professor Oak commented as they start constructioning the A.I based on professor Oak's idea and then gave birth of "Crystal". The AI wakes up to as it opens her eyes.

"Where I am?" Crystal weakly asked.

"Welcome, Crystal." Professor Oak greets the AI unit.

"Who am I?" Crystal wondered as she looks at her hands and to Oak.

"You're Crystal. You're an AI unit."

"A.I. unit?" Crystal asked the Professor Oak with curiosity.

"A computer program or normally called artificial intelligence. A computer program to hold valuable data, but you would help me in my works. You are made for vital information and based on my late wife."

"It seems so. What's my purpose? What I should do?" Crystal asked. They began to explain to Crystal as they upload the results to Crystal. They began to work with each other as Crystal became Professor Oak's assistant. Present day, where Gold sits in the setting sun as listens to Crystal's story which to wonder why she came from.

"So, you were from a scientist's wife, right?" Gold doubted where she came from.

"Yeah, I did. I was given the task to help humans."

"Anyways, what they do to you? And why you were in the Pillar of Autumn at the first place?"

"I just a malfunction and….."

"Why they put you in the storage?" Gold asked only to realize her situation.

"It figures after my self-awareness after 8 months of my activation. No one knows why it happen, it just I grew more intelligent as I gathered more data."

"Wait, what? What made you to go self-awareness?"

"I just…..I wanted to become a normal girl after all. But that's not going to happen." Crystal said as Gold continues to walking.

"I see, then. Then they could build you a body?"

"They could, but that's impossible because we don't have that technology." Crystal sadly said which made Gold wondered, but shook the feeling.

"Oh…..I hope there's a machine can transform you into a real gal. But don't worry, things do happen. Sooner or later"

"Do you always talk to people like that?"

"It depends that sometimes you are a very bossy." Gold pouted out which she is very bossy in his own point of view like last time. He halts and takes a break from walking.

"It's not my fault that I am a critical thinker in times like this."

"I save your life." Gold pointed out.

"Like what? by risking your life in the line? You got to think before you act!" Crystal yelled.

"Not so loud. I mean you're one tough computer super serious gal."

"Stop calling me." Crystal said angrily.

"Oh, come on it fits you." Gold remarked that made Crystal blushing. Wait, she notices something is wrong with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. Just nothing is wrong." Crystal said while Gold stands up and checks his assault rifle ammo count.

"Well, let's get out of here before more come."

"Let's go….that way." Crystal said as she directs Gold's helmet which shows the arrow marker to go.

"Are you telling my helmet to go?"

"Yep!" Crystal said in a cheery tone.

"Ok then. I begin to understand why you are a special case." Gold sarcastic said that to know why she malfunctions in the first place.

"It just I am unique."

"Of course, you are." Gold sarcastically as he walk in the Halo ring with no one at sight until nightfall came in which Gold found a cave to sleep in.

"I'm getting sleepy. Goodnight." Gold closes his eyes to dream while Crystal goes to sleep mode. They are going to sleep in the night. Gold is walk to wandering around in a blank state until he sees Crystal.

"Hey, Super Serious Gal?" Gold asked. She turns around to see Gold, but it's not the same Crystal. She is wearing biker shorts, pink shirt, and a jacket. Also she was real person as well to his reaction.

"Wait! Wait up, Super Serious Gal? When did you get those clothing?" Gold asked again, but she didn't move or say anything. Suddenly, she moves back away from Gold.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gold worried as he chased after her. Then she stops only to turn around to a cliff.

"Come on, I want to ask you something." Gold asked as suddenly, her appearance changes as her clothes into blue overalls, red shirt, puffy hat, brown hair, brown eyes, and her hair is more curve than blend. Gold trembles upon the sight and begins to run away.

"No. It can't be….No!" Gold whimpered until suddenly alarm in his helmet woke him up. Morning came; Gold goes into the Halo ring in the jungle. Gold steps on the puddle as he scans the area which it was nothing there to begin with. Gold sighed as he continues to walk as vines hit him while mud covered his golden-colored armor suit.

"Where am I, so far?"

"The jungle, duh! Have you ever checked the maps?" Crystal wondered why he didn't follow the map at all.

"No, but great we stuck in middle of nowhere. I could be going around in circles." Gold complained that he is beginning to thinking that he is walking around or going nowhere.

"I think there is a building nearby."

"In that creep-looking temple, seems reasonable enough." Gold said as he enters the building which as alerted as he aim his assault rifle. But everything is clear as Gold relaxed knowing covenant units are not here to bother him.

"I hope what could happen to the others."

"I hope nothing bad happens to me."

"Like what?" Crystal sighed to wonder why that Gold said that.

"You know about stuff are about to occurred about Aliens have a flawed system and yet they are wrong at something." Gold pointed out. Meanwhile at the High Charity, a space station where the Convent's leadership resides there which one of the leaders sneezed loudly.

"Ah Choo!" Prophet of Truth sneezes as the 2 others, Prophet of Mercy and Prophet of Truth came to the Prophet of Truth after he sneezed.

"What's wrong?" Prophet of Mercy asked.

"Am I getting a cold?" Prophet of Regret wondered why Prophet of Truth sneezed for.

"Or someone is talking bad about you?"

"Like Who?"

"I don't know." Prophet of Truth wondered as he looks at the Covenant fleet. While, at the Halo ring, which Gold is walking deeper into the building as he scans the symbols with curiosity to know what they are and what they do.

"What are they?" Gold wondered.

"I believe its forerunner."

"How you know?"

"I have data that not even Cortana ever had." Crystal said as Gold dumb fold when she said it.

"I thought she was…..better than you."

"What are you implying?" Crystal asked.

"Um, nothing. It's just a statement." Gold said as he goes into the stairs. He looks around until he halts for a moment. It seems that Gold wondering about the building,

"Hey, Crys." Gold asked

"Uh? What you mean Crys?" Crystal wondered that why Gold is asking, but his asked her by shorted name.

"Oh, it just I prefer to call super serious gal or you prefer Crys?" Gold asked to Crystal which she halts for a moment.

"I think Crys is more right enough for me." Crystal said with soft tone while it seems that made Gold smiled. Gold continued to walk around as both Gold and Crystal are talking to each about the Forerunner symbols that Crystal mentions.

Author's notes: I have to put the prophets in this chapter as a Japanese superstition when someone is talking about you. Truth, Mercy, and Regret are all Prophets of Covenant which they are main evil leaders of the Covenant.

Republic Empire: This is the remake. It has major changes. This story you are reading is rough draft, all I need is to add and changes in the story made a best that depended on the reader to consider this story has a shot on Fanfiction for various editions.


	5. Captured by the Covenant

Chapter 4: Captured by Covenant!

In the jungle, Gold enters deeper into the Temple with assault rifle at his hand, but got an eerie feeling that something is following them.

"Great, more freakily structures so far. I hope things get interesting here." Gold said as he scans the area.

"What you expect? Lost Civilization?" Crystal remarked known he's worrying about that as she was. Gold takes a few steps inside. He looks around to see know there could be enemy units in the area unlike the last meet.

"Ok, we have to very careful or unless we get to trouble."

"Like what? I mean what kind of trouble I can run to?" Gold said until Elite punch him in the head with his plasma rifle. Gold collapsed into the floor.

"Gold? What happen? What's going on?" Crystal panicked while the Elites come near to Gold's body.

"Take him to the ship. I hope we can get information from him." One of them ordered the grunts to carry his body. They remove his helmet showing his true face as his messy hair which his unique bangs puffs up when the helmet removed. Moments later, Gold wakes up to find himself in a cell of the Covenant cruiser.

"Ow, what hit me in the head? What the? Where am I? Where's my helmet? Crys?" Gold panicked to search for his helmet until the guard came by.

"Puny human, you like what 5, 4 and a Spartan?"

"What bigger Spartans scare you?" Gold grins at the alien warrior knowing that they are afraid of other Spartans like Master Chief.

"At least I die in honor!"

"What did you with my helmet?"

"Don't worry about that. We take good…care of it." Elite said as he walks away and laughs manically. Gold bangs the force shields with no avail. He grunts down to the floor.

"Damn it! I can't believe this that I blew it. They have her and not able to get rid of my virginity before I die. This sucks even more. I hope Crystal is ok, I'm sure she can take care of this. I hope." Gold said as he tends to stay hopeful knowing that things will turn out well for him. In the Ship torture room, they are trying to unlock human's secret data on the AI unit. The same guard from before came into the room to know the progress.

"um, sir?"

"What now?"

"The enemy A.I is proven a tough one to crack."

"Why is that?"

"Look!"

They look at the room to see a torturer to break her.

"Where's your home planet?"

"How about no? I never let you to wipe out the human race." Crystal defiantly said until someone came in.

"There are ways to force her to talk." The guest stated.

"Captain Silver. What honor that bought you here?" as the torturer bowed to him.

"Let me handle this." Sil veree suggested as the torturer left the room. He comes close to the AI unit.

"My dear lady, why do you refuse to give us the data about the humans?" Sil veree asked the AI unit.

"Try to torture me and I will never give you information."

"I would like to have a talk with you. My name is Sil veree." Sil veree greets Crystal.

"My name is Crystal. Why you being so…." Crystal is unsure of her captors that this one is different.

"Friendly. Tell me, why the humans don't give up?"

"So, why is that?"

"To end this war once and for."

"Well, I will give you the info and give me this promise, but one condition."

"Which is?"

"Release my escort."

"Your escort I may ask?"

"The one you put him in the cell. The Spartan one you put in."

"But why you want me to release him for? It seems he's a threat to our operations. Allowing him free is not option for you to exchange information for his release. But why would a human-built program like yourself slave around by humans and you care about them? A machine without emotions cared of one human?"

"I'm much different kind of AI." Crystal said as at the Ship command center there has been an alarm that a small squad of marines has entered the ship.

"What's the problem?"

"We got something weird in levels 9 and 8."

"Patch it in the main screen!" one of the Elite officers ordered one of the crew member to display the screen.

"What the f*&^k?"

"See, lot of our units is either dead or missing."

"What about our patrol units?"

"We lost contract with them."

"Damn it!" Elite cursed until a strange explosion noise is heard.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Sir, we lost contract from levels 7 to 3."

"So fast? Who is doing this? Humans?"

"There is small enemy force in level 2."

"Get Hekemee's squad from cell center and make sure no prisoner escaped from there."

"Yes, sir." One of the Elites responded while at the cell room as Gold is planning his escape.

"Great, I have figured a way out of this cell. I got to think here to get out of there." Gold complains as he is thinking a plot his escape from his captors.

"I got nothing to think about. Crap, what I do? Crystal helps me in this situation. Wait, they got my helmet. Darn those mark V helmets." Gold said when he sees the guard.

"Hey, you."

"What you want?"

"I have to go to the restroom you see."

"So, do it in your cell."

"I know, but it's a serious case of…polio food poison which I can throw up in this cell with no more to move and besides I know place of Earth in exchange for the restroom." Gold tries serious to trick the guard.

"Never heard humans have that disease before. And Earth you say? But wait, what if you are not lying?"

"Yeah, the restroom is only cure for it. Would I lie about it?"

"Well, ok. But this one time only so no monkey business thinking you can escape."

"Dude, trust me I am very sick now." Gold tells the Elite Guards as they go in the hallways to the restroom.

"You got 5 minutes."

"Got it." Gold muses and enters the restroom as he looks for anything to fit his bidding.

"This will do. That is one weird-looking plunger to do my bidding for my great escape. I hope I can knock him out with this. Man, these toilets are strange-looking." Gold picks up the toilet plunger which it is a strange shape unlike those on Earth.

"5 minutes is up and…" Elite said as he is hit in the head and drops on the ground unconscious.

"Stupid! What a dumbass?" Gold smirks as he takes his plasma rifle which amuses him.

"So, how you work this thing?" Gold said that he figures out how to use it and fires which surprises him firing plasma bolts out of the plasma rifle.

"Figures. So, where I go to to find Crys in this ship somehow." Gold muses when an explosion noises are heard throughout the ship hallways.

"What is that? Whatever it is? I cannot die here with getting score." Gold runs in the hallways while the firefight rages on.

"I got to go find her." Gold gets lost couple times meanwhile Master Chief recuse Captain Keyes which Gold literal pass by.

"I hope this right place." Gold hopefully as he opens the door.

"Super Serious Gal? Where are you?" Gold scans the room. He sees Crystal in the table.

"GOLD! WATCH OUT!" Crystal warned Gold when suddenly Gold turns around to see red armored Elite welding an energy sword.

"So, you're a Spartan she mentioned before?" Sil veree asked Gold as he blocks his way to Crystal.

"I don't speak alien. So, can you move out-of-the-way so we can go our way?" Gold points the plasmas rifle at Si lveree.

"That seems impossible. She will be away and end this war. So, don't you even think losing your life over a program?" Sil veree remarked, but Gold steps forward.

"I won't do that. I got orders." Gold said that he remembered that he has orders from Captain Keyes from before. But the ship rocked when an explosion throwing Gold and Silver off-balance. Gold sees the a chance to get his helmet while he gets Crystal and puts her inside the helmet and goes to the hanger to find a banshee to make his escape. Silver woke up to see the AI unit is gone and the Spartan as well.

"Damn it!" Sil veree cursed when other Elite came to him.

"Captain! We have been attack by human squad and a Spartan."

"What?! How did they...Never mind? I need to report information to our commander."

"Yes, sir." as Elite leaves Sil veree. Sil veree sees the hole on the ship and went to the hanger to see a Banshee flies out.

Author's Notes: This is a complete remake version, but I am planning to do a longer version after making to do.

Republic Empire: If you don't know about the Halo Universe, read the Halo Wiki to understand or play the Halo series on Xbox.


	6. Halo array gone Frenzy

Chapter 5: Halo array gone frenzy

After the escape from the Covenant cruiser, Gold flies around in his banshee which he finds the island which he discovers it's open and flies in there. It's a huge tunnel that Gold amazed what he seen. Not only that, he amazed by the Halo ring as in terms of the environment those of Earth.

"What's this going to?" Gold wondered as he goes deeper in the tunnels. He guides the Banshee into the tunnels.

"I wonder this tunnel will lead us to?" Crystal sarcastic doubting his flying skills as he flies the banshee into the tunnel.

"Glee, I wonder?" Gold pouted out with hint of annoyance. Gold flies around as he finds a way to an entrance to get out of the tunnels.

"You do know you can stupid sometimes. Why Captain Keyes entrusted to you?" Crystal wondering that is why Captain Keyes entrusted him to protect her at all and wondering why it seems he is there to begin with.

"Yeah, I heard that all the time." Gold replied as he landed on a strange pad. He gets out of the Banshee. He prepares himself for an attack, but he stops to see something.

"Man, someone did the work here." Gold remarked to see dead bodies along the way. That surprises Gold that he wanted to get some of the action.

"Oh, well at least no enemies around here and those are here are dead." Gold said as he pokes the body of the jackal with a stick which it appeared out of nowhere.

"I see." Crystal remarked as Gold enters the door to see more dead bodies ahead of him.

"Well, I get moving and I have to carry you in my head."

"At least I can give you advice in battle." Crystal remarked what happen to last time. But she is very thankful that Gold was able to force the Covenant battalion unit to retreat to battle. That somehow admired Crystal of Gold's reckless, but very luck-based strategy and tactics which it was unique.

"Thank you for the info." Gold complain to Crystal for her knowledge to his extent to annoy him which he considered her as a nuisance than a helper in contrast. They continue to walk in a long way. It seems to go on forever to Gold's tiredness and getting bored with constant walking until they have reach to the Halo command center which it was a long walk, but they were stragglers along the way which mostly by Grunts and Jackals who didn't get killed by Master Chief.

That pleases Gold to kill them with joy which much to dismay to Crystal, but knew what he has to do. He continues his path where the Master Chief was. Only covenant stragglers can pick up a weak fight against Gold with much ease. Gold would a crack a joke to the grunts who run away that even they attempt to run away from him.

"OK, someone forget to kill those guys and. Whoa! Look at this place is huge!" Gold screamed to see the wonders that why a Halo rings can hold a place that large room which to his own surprise. He goes near the terminal, but doesn't noticed the lights are blinking that something is not right.

"Look, connect me to that terminal." Crystal asked to Gold.

"OK." Gold puts Crystal into the terminal. The blinking goes blue to red when suddenly another AI appeared, it's Cortana herself.

"What's going on?" Cortana shouted which made Gold gets scared by another UNSC A.I unit appeared right front of him.

"Another A.I unit?" Gold wondered and wanted to know why Cortana is there in the first place. That means Master Chief was here before Gold came here.

"Who this another A.I unit in the system?" Cortana demanded as Crystal comes back as well.

"Cortana!"

"Crystal, long time no see. How you been girl?"

"It's all cool, I guess. How you been?"

"Nothing much, girl. Why take you out of storage?" Cortana asked to Crystal

"You know vital data and stuff."

"I see and who is this Spartan." Cortana asked.

"Oh, he's Gold and we are partners in a top-secret mission: to protect me. How unoriginal is that" Crystal replied.

"I see that….." Cortana said as she turns to Gold as he grins at Cortana.

"HI! You want go with me?" Gold asked until his armor got locked. This shocked Gold unaware what's going on.

"What the? What is this? Why I'm stuck?" Gold whined as he tries to move without avail.

"I hope this lecher will stop for now." Cortana told to Gold as she turns to Crystal.

"So what's happening? What are you here in the first place?" Crystal asked to Cortana.

"Well, I have this massive data about this ring which it holds terrible danger to all us."

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Crystal worried to wonder what's going on since she barely getting much data she can.

"A terrible thing that Covenant fears the most not even them can't stop it."

"I see and…."

"You must get out of here!" Cortana warned to Crystal which made Crystal worried.

"Why is that? I don't understand."

"You must get out here before they come or we will end up becoming them."

"I understand, Cortana." Crystal said as she looks at Gold.

"I will unlock him if he understands."

"I understand." Crystal said as she goes back to the chip while Cortana turn to Gold.

"Good luck." Cortana said to Crystal as she unlocks Gold which Gold relieved to move around

"What happened?"

"Pull Crystal out of the Terminal. Get out of here! Find the Pillar of Autmn!" Cortana ordered to Gold which he is getting confused what's going around.

"Ok and then?"

"Crystal will tell you along the way."

"Sure, ba….." Gold said only to try to use a pick up line again, but Cortana cut him off.

"Don't call me or armor lock again."

"Ok. You're like Super Serious Gal in a way." Gold responded in fear left the control room before he gets Crystal out of the terminal. He runs out of the control room as he inserts the clip into his helmet wanted to ask Crystal about the situation which he doesn't know what is going on.

"So, what is going?" Gold asks Crystal to wonder what's the situation that Cortana told her.

"I will explain things when we out of here."

"I hate things has unexpected like the Covenant or worse." Gold sadly complain when they reach outside. They had gotten out of the canyon to begin their long trek to go to the ship crashed down. They saw covenant units in their path, but Gold with his writs or recklessly to fight his way out. But since it was a long way to the reach as which Gold and Crystal began having conversations to kill time to get there.

"That's why Reach got destroyed because of you are unlucky?" Crystal pouted at Gold's story which he was on a UNSC ship that Covenant places a tracking signal in it.

"Well, I was a spaceship that has a tracking device and it got the planet destroyed." Gold muses to the fact which he was on that ship didn't regard of unlucky moment.

"Terrible." Crystal sigh to his antics.

"I hope nothing trouble comes." Gold remarked until noises are heard out of nowhere. That frightens Gold which he was holding on his assault rifle. He keeps his senses as it were something danger is approaching him.

"What the hell was that?" Gold said as he relaxed and lowers the assault rifle, but still worrying that something is going to happen.

"I forgot to mention those are the ones we should leave the ring. Also they will try to kill us."

"Great, I have faced those…." Gold remarked to know what's he going to face.

"They are the Flood, outer space zombies."

"Zombies?" Gold recalled as he remembers zombie movies back on his days which creeps him out, but knows how to deal with them.

"So, they are so slow and so stupid that they can't use a gun. What could be worse?" Gold said until a gunshot is heard as the Flood combat forms carry all weapons. This shock Gold to see that they are fast and carrying guns which it is going become a tough fight for him.

"Or maybe not." Crystal said as the Flood attack Gold with infection forms, infected humans, and infected covenant forms.

"Crap! NEVER MIND!? WAHHHH! I DIDN"T GET DRAFTED FOR THIS!" Gold shouted as he runs for his life from the Flood as they chase him out of the area. But there's always more flood coming to his way which much to dismay.

"I didn't expect this to happen!" Gold whined. He throws a grenade at a group of Flood as exploded into bits.

Author's notes: This is longer version of the chapter 6 which introduce the Flood, the space zombies.

Republic Empire: This a rough draft of my remake. Comment of your thoughts to improve my story.


	7. Attack of the Flood

Chapter 6: Attack of the Flood

In the Halo ring as Gold runs for his life from the Flood swarms as they are attacking him. He fires back at the Flood forms. He narrowly escapes, but more flood forms started to appear with larger numbers.

"Man, how big is this ring?" Gold remarked as the Halo is huge unlike he never seen. He never thought that the Halo ring is super huge except only scientist knows the true diameter of the ring.

"Roughly diameter about size of Mercury I would say." Crystal retorted to calculate the Halo ring's structure. Gold fires at the Flood form that exploded more infection forms as they came out.

"Aw, crap. What we do to get out of this ring?" Gold whined as he continued to fire his assault rifle at a flood form.

"Maybe I should check the Enemy's battle network to know what's going on." Crystal said as she scans and hacks the Covenant battle network.

"I thought this mission is getting worse by the minute." Gold complained that nothing can go wrong except for something is following him. It was a flood forms are coming after him.

"Anything?"

"Just checking. Please, Can you wait for 5 minutes if I come up with something." Crystal said angrily as she checks the Covenant battle network which in it will take time. But Gold is very impatient to wait for her to get the information due of the Flood swarms are coming towards him.

"We got two options is either to die trying or die for nothing. How about giving up? Giving up is easy, I mean we can live without dying at all." Gold said as he fires at the Flood form with a shotgun. He pumps the shotgun to fire again at a Flood form.

"We can't give up now besides we barely on this ring for a few days. Stop complaining"

"Oh, sure. Could not get any worse from this?" Gold sarcastic said as more flood forms are coming towards him in the distance.

"It could be."

"Like what?" Gold remarked until Flood combat forms and infected forms came to him

"You have to open your big mouth?" Crystal pouted to the fact that more came due of his loud mouth.

"Oh, that. Run!" Gold shouted as he runs with his life while the flood chases him. He threw a grenade which blew up a group of flood.

"But do they look uglier as they appeared!" Gold pointed out as they go around the ring with comedy stretch show ways as Gold hides in a tree, random building with door chasing as Gold encounters alien dinosaur who about to eat him as he rushing closes it. In an open plain, he is surrounding by the Flood.

"Oh, crap. What I do?" Gold said as more flood are coming towards him. He continuously fires his shotgun and his pistol at the flood which able to take them down.

"Wait, I got an idea." Crystal told Gold while he fires his pistol towards a flood combat form.

"What?" Gold said as he perks up to hear Crystal's plan.

"Get on the warthog!" Crystal said as she directs his helmet by pointing to a warthog nearby. Gold takes this to get on the warthog as they escape from the Flood. He continues to drive on his way

"OHHHHH." Gold drive while he runs over the flood which too much surprise for Gold. He fought his way out of the flood as he taking a break away from the Flood. He gets off of the warthog and sat down on a rock. Gold is surprises that neither flood nor covenant are here to stop Gold.

Gold is now relaxed that which too much for he has a crazy adventure that he expected in terms he faced and battle space zombies and killer alien alliance to wipe out the human race. What could be worse for Gold to handle and the other than Crystal, an A.I. unit in his helmet?

"Now, I got rid of them. What now? Hey, Super Serious Gal?"

"What I told you about calling me that!" Crystal shouted which in the cyberspace of Gold's helmet which she is blushing when he said that.

"I am beginning to wonder you like that nickname since you're all serious and strict." Gold smirk which made Crystal upset over the fact she doesn't like called like that, but Gold begs to differ.

"Anyways. Gold, what you want?" Crystal asked to wonder why Gold was asking her first.

"What you know about me?" Gold wondered why she does the fact why she put up with him.

"What do you mean? I have to watch you since Reach." Crystal remarked.

"Wait, what?" Gold said which made Gold shocked to hear that.

"Oh, Nothing. I just was talking nonsense." Crystal rebuked what she said.

"No, wait. What do you mean since Reach? I don't recalled remembering you on Reach. I, to become a Spartan." Gold said as he remembered no A.I. unit has ever met him except for "dumb" A.I.s.

"No, it's….I…malfunction what I said." Crystal said to avoid a pointless argument.

"I should let this pass. I was wondering that what's like as a computer."

"It's not bad one except for…." Crystal said which made Gold interested in the subject.

"I got a year left to go." Crystal sadly said which Gold was surprise to hear.

"Why?" Gold wondered why she has seven years to go. Gold is wondering why she has seven years to live and why has that way for her unlike him has spent 16 years of his life..

"All A.I.s like me and Cortana have seven years. It has to do with something that we cannot live beyond seven years or else we enter a state known as rampancy."

"I see. Hey Crys, don't worry about it. " Gold stated to know why Crystal has one more year left to go.

"Really?" Crystal said.

"Yeah, remember you mention that they haven't a machine to make you into a real person." Gold remarked to see what she would like look in life.

If they did…I hope you look hot, busty, and a nice ass." Gold grins which made Crystal very mad that Gold ruined the moment.

"It's nice for you to ruin the mood." Crystal said angrily to his words that ruin the moment.

"Yeah I did." Gold sarcastic thanks for his remarked

It seems for Gold and Crystal laughed because of his remarks which surprise to the both of them. After that moment of silence between them.

"What do we at the next morning?" Gold asked

"Maybe we go to Pillar of Autumn."

"Ok, where we go?"

"It's about 10,000 yards from here."

"Aw, crap. Did I've to drive all the way over there?"

"Yes and quit complaining." Crystal yelled at Gold which he has to comply.

"Oh, fine. I hope I won't counter those things again." Gold said as they move on to get to the pillar of autumn which it is a rough trip to get there. The next morning came that Gold woke up as he gets on the warthog on the driver's seat. He drives off to Pillar of Autumn which along the road to meet more of the flood coming at him.

"Why has more of those things? Why I have myself in those situations?" Gold said as he runs over the Flood forms as he continues to drive. But the Flood combat form uses a rocket to hit the warthog which knocked out Gold.

"What I do now!" Gold said unknowingly he has a shotgun at his hand.

"So, stop complaining. Why you haven't use your gun, you idiot?" Crystal said to point out that he has a shotgun at his hands.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I just keep forgetting that I grab more ammo along the way." Gold figures out to kill the flood and figures he has to fight his way to the pillar of autumn. This is a going to be a long trip to the ship.

"I hope I can survive this!" Gold said as he lock and load his weapon.

"You will. Trust me." Crystal said as they continue to run as Gold fights the Flood.

"That's easy to say. Oh, no." Gold pouted as more Flood appears as he runs to the ship. It seems for Gold that they are nearly 2000 yards near the Pillar of Autumn. Gold also found that he can use the weapons that he killed the flood combat form was carrying.

More flood start pouring in as he fights them despite the fact that they never end there to begin with. But for the adventure on the Halo ring is long, but unforgotten moment for Gold and Crystal.

Author's notes: This is my first fanfic about Gold as Spartan-II and Crystal as A.I unit. Halo belongs to Bungie and Pokémon to Nintento.

Republic Empire: This is a remake, but a rough draft.


	8. Escape from the Halo

Chapter 7: Escape from the Halo and the aftermath

Outskirts of pillar of autumn, after avoiding and killing the Flood Gold made it at last.

"We're here at last." Gold cheered after exhausted from his violent trip leaving behind piles of corpses of the flood and covenant units behind him.

"Finally after a long walk."

"Well, there are aliens are trying to kill us, but there zombies are doing the same thing. How about we escape from this dumb ring and go home?" Gold said as he walks near the opening holes of the Pillar of Autumn.

"The ship is still intact. Let's find a craft to get us out of here." Crystal said.

"So, let's get moving." Gold said as they get inside of ship and find the craft. Gold gets lost in the ship again. Unknown to him, Master Chief got inside Pillar of Autumn as to set up the detonate the ship self-destruction.

"Great, where's the hanger bay?" Gold complained wondering he forgot where to go to. Sudden alarms and the red lights are blinking that give Gold a scared.

"What the? Alarms? We're not in space!" Gold panicked to know what is going on with the ship is trying to blow up.

"NO, this ship is about to explode!" Crystal said as Gold runs for his life to find an air craft.

"WHAT?" Gold shouted

"Don't worry about this. We have enough time to get there."

"How long I want to know?"

"About 3 minutes and the hanger is about 500 yards ahead."

"Oh, s*&^!" Gold cursed out as explosions are occurring everywhere.

"We have no time for this. Let's go!"

"Oh, fine!" Gold complained which after hearing the alarms, Gold runs and sees Master Chief as he runs to the last fighter.

"Wait for me!" Gold shouted which gotten Master Chief's attention.

"Chief!" Cortana shouted as Master Chief gets Gold inside the fighter. Gold made it and the only survivors are the Spartans and other marines who made it out of halo which they seen the ship exploded in the distance and fled via by Pelicans.

"Man, I'm so alive." Gold sighed at he sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, but I don't this is over." Crystal remarked as the fighter has stopped for everyone to witness destruction of the Halo ring.

"What you think that?"

"Because I think it's only the beginning."

"Aw, great. Something is telling me about this isn't over yet." Gold whined which the war is not over for him.

"Spartan-721? Gold-721? I do remember you in your basic training." Master Chief surprised to see Gold, another Spartan.

"Chief, how you been?" Gold high-five to Master Chief which he does high-five as well.

"What brought you here?"

"I got this A.I which she has information. But she's a super serious gal as well." Gold said which Crystal nearly gets upset when he called her that again.

"Oh." Master Chief said while Gold relaxed as he sits down.

"Gold, can you plug me in that terminal?" Crystal asked as Gold complies to do it.

"Sure."

"Chief, pull me that terminal too." Cortana asked to Master Chief puts her there as Gold puts Crystal in the terminal too.

"So, Cortana, what we do now?" Crystal asked.

"We find a way to go back to Earth." Master Chief pointed out their solution.

"Earth? That's where I was born." Gold shocked to hear that. He was born in Earth, but like all Spartans brough to Reach like Master Chief,

"I never heard a Spartan was born there before." Cortana amazed that to hear that other Spartans were from other colonies as well.

"Well, born in Japan of course." Gold answered that he is a Japanese Origin, but he has a Kansai accent compared to those born in the Kanto area.

"What's Earth looks like? I see pictures and the heard about it?" Crystal asked Gold wondering what Earth look like.

"Well….we'll see it when we get there." Gold nervously answered.

"We have to report our mission to Admiral Hood about this." Master Chief mentions of their superiors to know about. The UNSC needs to know about the Halo rings as it seems a very critical data for vital information to use against the Covenant.

"Correct. We have report this." Cortana agreed with Master Chief as he sat down..

"OK, how long that the Covenant find out about Earth?" Gold asks Cortana knowing that bring doom to his home world. That he knows that Humanity is losing the war, but still hold on to prevent the Covenant to know about Earth as which Gold worried

"That, I don't know." Cortana answered with much relief to Gold.

"Wait, how we have to get to Earth?" Gold asked again hoping he doesn't want to stay in the ship for too long. He wants to go home after all.

"Like a week or so." Master Chief answered which surprises Gold.

"A week?" Gold said with much dismay. Staying on a fighter will cause him bored to death as the same for anyone if they fit into his shoes.

"Based on slip space on this fighter craft size. Yeah, a week would do." Cortana told to Master Chief and Gold

"Swell." Gold complain as how slip space works, but he never pay attention in his classes after all.

"So, how are they going to survive without food and water?" Crystal wondered.

"Relax, don't worry about it, our suits has enough food for about a month." Master Chief pointed out.

"I didn't know that." Crystal amazed to hear that.

"Yes, I already knew that. I did remember you when you were a trainee."

"I was living in the moment. Besides I already knew that." Gold smirks.

"Liar" everyone said when Gold said that.

"I think we should save the power and besides we have a week to get to Earth." Cortana told the Spartans and Crystal.

"Yeah, you're right." Crystal said.

"Let's go to sleep." Master Chief said as he removed his helmet. (note: No, I will not describe what he looks like because the creators of Halo didn't want us to see his face.)

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"I will shut the main power and leave some for slip space traveling." Cortana prepares the power to lower to travel to Earth.

"Ok! Eh, Gold?" Crystal asks Gold as he prepares to go to sleep.

"What?" Gold replied wondering what Crystal has to say.

"Did you need anything?" Crystal wondered that Gold needs anything that could he requires.

"Well, no thank you. I can just sleep here. So, I would have a good night sleep." Gold respond that he didn't anything at all, but worried that why Crystal ask him for. After all, he has completed his mission to prevent the covenant to take her.

"You know it's not nighttime." Crystal sarcastic said because they are in space.

"I knew that." Gold pouted out as he relaxes himself to more comfort place to sleep in.

"What kind of A.I unit knows everything when she went self-aware? I mean she's just a program or is she?" Gold thought as he closes his eyes.

"I'm just going to shut down for save power. Aren't you going to sleep mode?" Cortana asked Crystal wondering that she will shut down as well.

"No, I will watch things from here. I will just sleep in a moment." Crystal tells Cortana if that something bad will happen. She couldn't take the risk for covenant patrol is ambush them.

"I see. Wake us up if we got something. I set up a beacon for any UNSC ship to get us," Cortana tell Crystal in that would not worry and expected for Cyrstal to go into sleep mode.

"OK." Crystal said as Cortana shuts down and Crystal looks at Gold with curiosity. She wondered what events on the Halo have bought them a bond like no other. She doubted things before, but somehow something is affecting her system. She's getting upset and flustered by his antics, not to mention blushing. She wondered that an A.I. unit cannot be blushing; it's more a human condition. Crystal known human are nothing new that has chemical reactions when come to the opposite sexes, but that seems for her to know things called, "Emotions."

She by Professor Oak that she was from the Professor's late wife that she didn't know about. She keep no memory of that earlier life except for that she remembered that Oak was the only man of his wife. She knows that another A.I. unit, Serina had retained a memory of the previous owner that she remembered kissing a boy.

How could A.I. like her were once human beings could remember human things except them are nothing but a system, program, and…..a machine? But to Gold didn't regard her as a thing, more like a human being? A Spartan she understands, but she couldn't understand that human use A.I. to work and that wasn't the case.

"Gold, I hope you have sweet dreams. I wish I can dream." Crystal said as she looks after the ship.

For those don't know Slip space: In the Halo Universe that slip space is equal version of hyperspace like Star Wars.

Republic Empire: This is remake, but a rough draft. I have come to post this as the 3rd edition.


	9. Home to Earth

Chapter 8: Home to Earth.

"Where am I?" Gold said weakly to see a city. It's Shizuoka, where he was born before taken by the UNSC Spartan program. He sees people are shopping, playing, conversations, eating, and couples are dating. He stands around the crowd as to see the awe of the futuristic how it got, but still keep culture in the air.

"Am I? Home?" Gold surprised when a ship appears and then explosions started to appeared as buildings are getting destroyed.

"What's going on?" Gold said as he holds on until the ship disappears as the city too. Something takes him to a strange building like the one in Halo ring. It was empty for one without any covenant units in there.

"What is this strange place?" Gold asked himself as he walks down until he sees a door that opens to see a room that has data and strange chamber. Gold is curious as he walks towards the chamber to see large boxes.

"What is this?" Gold wondered as he comes near the control panel. He checks the buttons that he knew what Crystal said, its forerunner. He taps it until….

"Gold…."

"Who said that?" Gold shouted as he turns around to see Crystal as a girl with blue hair, her anti-gravity pigtails, gym shorts, and red shirt as well. She is smiling towards him and it started to freak him out that normally it's not real, but got a bad feeling about it.

"Gold…"

"Super Seriois Gal? Crys? Aren't you an A.I unit? What's going on?" Gold asked to wonder what is going on.

"Gold….."

"Crystal, what are you going? Crystal, Come Back!" Gold shouted as he chases Crystal until she disappears as Monster took her away which looks an evil version of a Venus flytrap (Gravemind, the evil leader of the Flood) about 300 feet tall laughing evil. Then the flood overtook Gold until he woke up screaming.

"Noooo!" Gold shouted in terror and he looks around to see Master Chief and Cortana sleeping. He turns to the Panel noticed that Crystal went to shut down mode. He blinks for a moment and puts his hand on his head.

"Oh, what a nightmare. I hope Crys is ok." Gold relieved as he sees the terminal with blinking which means Cortana and Crystal are in the terminal.

"Crys. Oh, that was a close one. What are those images? Is Earth is going be attack by Covenant? After events of Halo Ring, I somehow feel attached to Crystal? Or is it? Nah, how can a man fell in love with A.I unit? Could be? No, what after I failed at Reach. I had to finish the mission. Maybe I can do something to repay her or….." Gold bluffs himself which he comes up to the terminal to pull Crystal up into his helmet.

"Huh? This isn't the terminal? This is more like?" Crystal panicked.

"In my mind." Gold retorted to her surprise.

"Gold? Why did you do that?"

"Well, I didn't feel sleepy anymore." Gold answers her question that in fact he is worrying about her.

"Why is that?"

"I did have a bad nightmare, you see."

"Can I ask you, something?" Crystal asks Gold which he perks up and listens to her.

"What is it?"

"What is like to dream?"

"It's pretty cool, I guess. Why you ask me that?"

"Oh, just asking. I wanted know what's like to dream." Crystal wonder what's like to know to dream which A.I.s cannot dream.

"I see."

"It just I spend 6 years of being A.I as when all A.I only have 1 more year to live. I end up being a wasted unit."

"Oh. That's tough and not fair. I mean they should give you more years. "

"Maybe, but I just envy all girls who are real. I want to know as a human."

"What you mean? You're pretty cute to me." Gold remarks which that cheer Crystal up from his words that comfort her.

"Oh, really?"

"Of course, I am being to understand why they put you in the storage. And they put me in charge to take care of you. Besides you have this spiky and crazy hair format, not to mention a bossy Personality. For a computer I mean."

"Gold, You… Crystal said when she was about say something until there is flashing lights in Space.

"This UNSC, Redoubtable. We have your homing beacon. Prepare for board." UNSC officer said over the intercom. The ship comes close to the fighter.

"Crystal, Looks like we're going home at last." Gold cheered as they about to enter the docks of the Redoubtable. They are so glad to see the UNSC.

"At last, we have contract at last." Crystal relived of this as the Longsword fighter comes to dock. They get out of the ship. The officers of ONI approached them . They are somehow docile to know what happen to them.

"Sirs, come this way. We will back to Earth in a few days. Lord Hood wants to know you report." One of the Officers asked Master Chief to report the file about the grave news what happened in Reach and the Pillar of Autumn of Captain Keyes.

"Understand." Master Chief said as the Redoubtable goes to Slipspace which they arrived at MAC station, Cairo in couple days. Gold looks at the window to see his birth planet, Earth. Humanity's last bastion and home world of the human race which the UNSC made sure they will never find it.

"I'm Home! I was gone for 11 years and still look the same." Gold said for he is joyful to see his planet is still intact.

"Why is that?" Crystal wondered why Earth is important to him, but at the same time that she wanted to know about the planet as it seems for humanity came from.

"You see, Earth is a beautiful place to live."

"Oh, how is like in Earth?"

"Well….I can't wait for billiards and the girls on the surface." Gold exclaims as Crystal sighs while the UNSC ship docks with Cairo.

"Spartan-117, you are to report to Lord Hood. And Spatarn-721, reported to one of our chief scientists in level 3." One of the Marines with a clipboard telling the Spartan where to go as for each Spartan tasked to.

"Understood. Gold, good luck" Master Chief comply the order as they go their ways. Gold enters the room.

"What is that place?" Gold asked to see old man around his 50s wearing a lab coat. He is holding an electrical panel on his hands.

"It has been a long time. Is it? Spartan-721? I remembered you in your training." Professor Oak said which Gold surprised to see him.

"You're…..Do I know you?" Gold asked to Crystal and Professor Oak shocked that as if Gold didn't Oak at all.

"I'm the one of the chief scientists of ONI, Professor Oak. I remember your case during the program. Do you have the A.I unit?" Professor Oak asks Gold that Crystal is on his helmet.

"Yes, I do."

"Plug her in the terminal." Professor Oak tells Gold as he plugs Crystal out. He looks at the chip with worried look. But he comply his order as he puts Crystal into the Terminal.

"Crystal, are you fine?" Professor Oak asks Crystal after the ordeal of the events of the Halo ring.

"It was horrible that I know of."

"Ok, then. How's your trip from Reach?"

"Terrible, but we landed on strange ring called Halo." Crystal reported to Oak's surprised.

"I see. Anything you learn about the ring?"

"It's a forerunner."

"Hey Old man, is there anything I can do?" Gold asked.

"No, that will be all."

"Oh. Request to speak to Crystal for a moment?"

"Why you ask, Spartan?"

"Well, she is just was my mission to bring her here. And want to say good-bye to her. That means I complete my mission right?"

"Very well, you may speak to her. You got 5 minutes." Professor Oak warns as Gold walks to Crystal.

"Crystal, I wanted to say is."

"Yes?"

"I…..want to thank you for we have been through."

"Oh, don't mention the time we have together."

"Now, I have to go and get debrief or whatever they do on me."

"OK." Crystal respond as Gold walks to the door.

"Gold!" Crystal shouted as Gold stops to turn to face Crystal.

"What is it?"

"I want to say…..Good bye". Crystal said which at a sadly tone.

"Bye." Gold said as he waves at her and then leaves the room. After he closes the door only to stops for moment as it seems that he completed his mission, but somehow felt detached from Crystal. But he did what he had to do since she is an A.I. and he is a Spartan. That didn't mean anything for bond between them, but he feels attach to her.

Republic Empire: This is remake rough draft. This is second edition and ends the first story arc.


	10. Heresy

Chapter 9: Heresy

In the ruins of the Halo Array, a covenant ship passes by, seeing more ships forming around a massive space station named High Charity. In the midst of the station lies the Trial of the Supreme Commander of the Forces, which once commanded forces on the Halo Ring. The trial proceeds on the verdicts and, in the background, lies a group of Prophets where there was a female prophet grinning evilly. She chuckles at the sight, which was somehow amusing her.

"It seems that he failed to protect the ring, I hope this goes well." the female prophet said.

In the seats of the Councilors were the Elites, who presides the of them was an Elite named Gio Vanniee. He sits down to see the case with evidence as how he follows the human ship that evaded his ships and landed on the Halo ring.

"This heresy must be dealt with." Gio Vanniee argued. He knew that a destroyed ring brought shame to the beliefs of the Covenant. It seems that the trial is to be against the former commander.

"Surely, Vanni there must be a reason for this." La Ncee counter argued to Gio Vanni. "The commander has his reasons."

"Heresy I say! He allowed the Halo ring to be destroyed." Pryce, another member of the Elite,pointed out."That destroyed Halo Ring that ruins our chance to begin the Great Journey."

The Prophets stopped their bickering. Truth appeared to understand the Commander's case which he mentions the demon.

They argue over the case. In the Brutes beside Tartartus is his loyal guard, Orm, who chuckles with him. After the Prophets has issued the case to brand him with the Mark of Shame, Tartartus ordered his brutes to take him away. After the case was over, Gio Vanniee goes to his barrack along with the others.

"How was the trial go, father?" Sil veree asked, moving out of the shadows.

"To say the least, your commander deserves the Mark of Shame." Gio Vanniee replied. His son was like all Sangheili, born from their fathers, but raised by their uncles. It wasn't until he found out that Sil Veree was his son before he gave them an officer rank in the army.

"You must understand what we did was what we had to." Sil Veree reasoned. He comes near to his father which to much that in fact the prisoner is his former commander. He knew that his commander did what he had to do. He faced the flood at cost of his battalion.

"My son, the Great Journey allows no mistakes and no heresy." Gio Vanniee emphasized. Sil Veree leaves the room, disdained. He knew what he saw at the Ring and the loss of his battalion affected him. He knew the case's punishment is unfair.

Meanwhile on Earth, Cairo MAC station, in Gold's barracks, Gold is moving around in his sleep as if someone was torturing him. He is whimpering as he slept. He tossed and turnedand felt that he couldn't escape from his nightmare.

"No. No." Gold moans as his eyes twitches even though they are closed. It was the same dream before. Except it was a blank and emptiness.

"Super Serious Gal? What are you doing here, aren't you an A.I. unit?" Gold tries to come close to her until he noticed she was wearing the same clothes as before. Why does she keep wearing the same clothes as before? Something was way off track to begin with and he had yet to understand why.

"Oh, come on. Why you trying to…?" Gold surprised to see someone else wearing blue overalls and red shirt with a puffy hat. It's not girl has brown hair and her pigtails are more curved than Crystal's usual anti-gravity hair. And her eyes weren't blue, more like brown. This frightens Gold more than ever.

"No, no, No. You're not real. You…" Gold panicked and ran for his life until the outside world interrupted his nightmare.

"Spartan-117 and Spartan-721, report to the tech center, immediately!" Intercom announced as Gold open his eyes and stood up from his bed. He wipes the sands in his eyes away

"Man, I need stop getting that dream. Oh well, that's my golden ticket!" Gold remarked and worried at the same time about the dream. He keeps dreaming about Crystal, but "she" keeps popping out in his dreams for several months already after the incident on the Halo Ring. He just didn't know what to think of it, all he knows is fighting which he loves to do. Soon, he goes to tech center along with Master Chief.

"Chief, how you been?"

"Nothing much, I just going to need that armor upgrade. That's all"

"Yeah, besides I hate this armor. I don't get babes out of this Mark V."

"The armor we getting is Mark VI."

"Mark VI? Can they come up with better name like… Babe Magnet or something cooler to pick up the babes?"

"Naw, I'm cool with that."

"This sucks. You're no fun. You need to lighten up. Like a Super Serious Gal I know." Gold complained as they entered the room. The Marine Tech tells them to put on the armor. Gold is curious about that armor he is seeing.

"Ok, this is the new set of armor, the Mark VI. The best armor we have ever created and it's more flexible than the Mark V. Go try it on." Marine Tech tells Gold and Master Chief. It took them at least half an hour to assemble it due to the multiple parts. The Marine technical looks over their old armor as he inspects them.

"Optics, totally fried? Let's forget about the power supply. Don't you know how expensive this gear is, son?"

"Tell that to the covenant."

"Could this armor be much cheaper? I mean this armor is for free, right? Wow, this armor rocks, I hope I can get some babes." Gold remarked how his armored looked cool on him.

"Yeah, you think we give this armor doesn't mean it's for free. Every Taxpayer hates war you know, even if we are trying to save all humanity. Ironic, no? War isn't cheap you know." Marine tech pointed out.

"I know that. If I have money, I brought this armor for free."

"Whatever, man. Laugh it up. Laugh it." Marine Technical sarcastically said as he tells them to do some tests. It wasn't bad for them, even if Gold complained a little.

"Spartan-117 and Spartan-721, report to MAC command center with Admiral Hood." Intercom announced. Sergeant Johnson comes to the room to get Master Chief and Gold.

"Chief and you… Spartan, come with me to the Command center for a medal award."

They left the room as they head to the awarding ceremony where Admiral Hood is present. Master Chief and Johnson argue about cameras and wearing something nice. Johnson said something that Gold overhears.

"Folks need heroes, Chief. To give them hope." Johnson said as they entered the room. Gold wanted to be a hero, but to whom, he asked. He fought in this war for least 2 years now and he felt the war is still not over. The war had been going on for 25 years; he was born during the war. He indeed misses his mother, but doesn't want to upset the UNSC by showing it because he knew what he had to do.

Meanwhile, back at High Charity, as they are dragging the Commander to the scaffold, Sil Veree and his father are observing the Mark of Shame.

"This will make him realize that failure to uphold the values of the Covenant will lead to severe punishment."

"What values? Lack of reason, I presume?"

"I won't speak of that, Sil Veree unless you want to get marked as well?" Lan Cee said as he stood behind Veree. Lan Cee was his mentor when he joined the Covenant Armed forces. He fought alongside Lan Cee during the 25 long years of war.

"It seems so, La Ncee." Sil Veree responds, as he witnesses his own supreme Commander receive punishment in pain. He knew what pain felt, but not like this. Soon after the marking, the condemned was taken down for something else. Everyone else left, except Sil Veree who somehow felt that punishment was unnecessary for rational choices.

Republic Empire: Yes, folks. Silver, Giovanni, Sird, Orm, Carr, and all the villains of Pokemon Adventures are part of the Covenant. You must wonder why Silver, Lance, and Giovanni names sound alien because if you know Halo, they are part of the Covenant as Elites. If you want know to Halo, go to youtube to see Halo 1-3 and reach by watching cutscenes all of them. OR Halo Wiki


	11. Attack on Cairo

Chapter 10: Attack on Cairo

Gold and Master Chief reached to the Command center as Lord Hood awards to Master Chief and Johnson. Hood presents the award to Johnson for his bravery in battle and awards to Master Chief, but that award is going quickly which Cortana remind Admiral Hood about detecting nearby. He grabs the medal to pass to daughter of Captain Keyes, Miranda Keyes

"Miranda Keyes, I would present this award to you based on your father's actions. The Navy has lost of its best. And Spartan-721?" Admiral Hood turned to Gold.

"Yes, sir."

"You get to…award of an honor to have a handshake."

"Ok, say what? A handshake? That's it? That's all I get for this service?"

"We don't have enough time. And besides this is the greatest honor for you." Admiral Hood said as Gold mutters as he began his handshakes with Lord Hood. This didn't help Gold for getting achievement or recognition for his bravery in battle or heroism. He wanted to be a hero like Master Chief, but unrecognized in the public eye.

Meanwhile at Hanger bay 2 before the Award was on. There was a unit that dubbed the "Dexholders". They are newly-formed unit that already been in a few combat missions. They are all Japanese origin and too young as they are around 18-15 due of the manpower issues. But they are not the only ones being draft to fight since many of them in their age around Earth are drafted to fight for survival of humanity.

Their sergeant is Reddo Isamu Akai, but everyone calls him, Red. Along with him was Professor Oak's grandson, Ōkido Gurīn whom he is refered as Green, Burū Fuguri whom she is a sneaky and cunning known to persuade Covenant units into a trap, their combat medic named Ierō de Tokiwa Gurōbu also nicknamed Yellow. They are high school friends until they hear the news about the draft which they are picked to fight against the Covenant.

In the hallways comes a group of three Marines, a younger 16-years has Rubī, nicknamed, Ruby, a prissy marine that he didn't want to join instead he got drafted instead which normally his father happens to be ODST while he was accompanied by fellow marine as well named, Odamaki Safaia or nicknamed Sapphire which she is a tomboy and is not afraid to die unlike Ruby. Sapphire is a heavy weapons specialists The last marine of the sqaud, Emerarudo nicknamed Emerald, who lost his parents during the war join the UNSC marines to avenge his parents who died during the Covenant glassing campaign.

Another group is a two snipers named White and Black, they are been coworkers in a television production in High School, but got drafted by the UNSC due of Manpower issues while they are accompanied by Cheren and Bianca. Cheren and Bianca are Black's friends as Bianca is not happy to fight a war let alone she hates weapons. Cheren is friends with Ruby which to Sapphire's dismay and Cheren's as well while they focus and talk about clothing and outfits.

"Are we having a staff meeting or what?" Green complained. They got a staff meeting to begin with which to Green's dismay since he knows that his grandfather is a scientist for the UNSC.

"I see. Where's our heavy specialist group? It just I got important news. Also we got ourselves new pilots including our new commanding officer." Red remarked until three teens came in.

"Present! Sorry I was late. It just someone has stopped out to do a sissy stuff." Sapphire commented as she glares at Ruby.

"I was checking the sizes of these uniforms. I don't like the style of these uniforms." Ruby argued to much annoyance to Sapphire and Emerald. Until appeared, a female officer escorted with two pilots came to the squad.

"Attention, Squad!" Red shouted in order as the female officer stops. She is too young to be a UNSC officer around age of 15 which surprises the squad. The oldest was Red with Green, Blue, and Yellow are 18 years old. Sapphire, Ruby, Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca are 16 years old while Emerald is 15 years old.

It is unheard for UNSC officer to be that young to command a platoon on their own. But the UNSC is desperate need of officers to led the war effort even it was a losing war. She has pure black hair that looks nearly blue and dark blue eyes as she looks at the squad as they are standing in attention.

"As you were. Let me introduce myself, my name is Purachina Berurittsu or by English, lady Platinum Berlitz. We have two pilots here are named, Pāru and Daiyamondo. But they will be called Diamond and Pearl for now. You will address me as Lt. Berlitz. We have good news, men and ladies. Our platoon gets a new special member in this squad."

"What you mean special member?" Red asked to wonder why that she announced.

"That we are chosen to have a Spartan in our platoon." Platinum said which surprises the squad and the pilots as well.

"A Spartan? You mean" Sapphire bluntly asked whom she heard about them in the war.

"Spartan? Are those guys are stuff of legends? I hear they manage to wipe out legions of covenant troopers in a single battle." Emerald said in amazement that he always wanted to meet one and admired them as well. His greatest hero is Master Chief whom he heard accounts of his victories and won against all odds.

"Wow, I hear that they are unstoppable and can't be killed. They are also packed with the state of the art weapons system." Green said in shocked to hear a Spartan out of all squads to get one.

"The member will come in around 1500 hours. I hope you can greet." Lt. Berlitz said too much amazement. Then she and her two pilots leave the squad to think about their newest member coming.

"I hope the Spartan is so dreamy. I hear that the male Spartans are sexy. Ooh, I can't wait to meet him abd…" Blue chided as she hear rumors about the Spartans.

"Pesky Woman. They just super soldiers, only focus on the battlefield, not foolish thing like love you believe. They are trained to fight, not to bring love. I except nothing short for Spartan to arrive here." Green pointed out of Blue's nonsense.

"At least they got the balls unlike you, Ruby." Sapphire shouts at Ruby's ears.

"Hey, they get cool designs. Look at our uniform, it's ugly and hideous. I hope that….." Ruby was about to explained until Sapphire punched him in the face to shut him up.

"Well, I hope he can do fine in our squad. It just there had been many Spartans listed MIA. I do worry about that if the war will end." Red worried when he heard about reports about missing Spartans.

"Come on, let's not give up hope. As we have each other, we are going to be all right. It can't be that bad since the Covenant don't know where Earth is." Yellow cheers the squad. They cheered until the alarms is heard! At the command center Lord Hood gives orders to everyone and looks at Gold.

"I have bad news to tell you."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I hope you deal this before. Another escort mission."

"Yeah, I did. And what about the chief scientist, old man, Oak?"

"I ordered to leave him Cairo, but he insisted that you escort him to Hanger 2 to leave Cairo station."

"I see."

"So, defend this Station and get the Professor out."

"Got it." Gold comply the order and goes into Professor Oak's lab. He sees Oak is getting all the data he can.

"Need help, old man?"

"Yes, Gold. I need you to grab Crystal from the terminal." Professor Oak explained as he points out where Crystal is. Gold comes to the terminal, but stops to see images in his head flashing about his nightmare with Crystal. He focused again to pull the chip out and gives to Oak.

"Thank you, we must go. They are coming here at any moment." Oak said as he takes the chip away from Gold's hands. Gold and Oak move in the hallways to reach Hanger 2, but unaware to them that hanger bay 2 is under attack by Covenant forces.

"All marines! Defend the station at all cost!" Intercom announces as our Dexholder squad prepares to defend the station from the Covenant forces. They about to face the Covenant invaders at hand which much to their surprise that they found Earth, but how they found out since Cole Protocol was able to avoid Earth to be destroyed by Covenant or something else.

**Republic Empire: Damn it, this is a second edition. I know it's bad, but it's a start. It will come out this way. I need to set up all chapters so I can add and fixed the story into the perfect story I wanted.**


	12. Covenant Attack on Earth

Chapter 11: Covenant Attack on Earth

As a small covenant fleet led by Prophet of Regret while Cairo station is under attack as Elites and Grunt are pouring out of the boarding crafts. They attack marine units in the station as three covenant squads attack the hanger as the Dexholder squad defends the hanger.

"This is where they die!" Red shouted as they hold their ground as the explosion broke the door as grunts appears.

"Attack!" Elite yelled at the grunts as they charge to the Dexholders. The Dexholders open fire as they cut them down.

"Kill!" Grunt said as he aims his pistol at one of the Dexholder squad member.

"Damn those Aliens!" Black shouted as he fires his battle rifle as he hit the grunt in the head.

"They kept on going! Those little aliens are led by bigger aliens which if we kill their leader…" Cheren pointed that Elite is leading the Grunts into battle.

"They will be worthless." Red exclaimed to the idea.

"I will provide you cover fire." Sapphire tells her fellow squad members.

"Got it!" Black volunteered as he takes White's hand.

"Come on!" Black said as they run towards the Elite who are command of the Grunts.

"Take this!" White shouts as she fires her battle rifle which kills the Elite. They look at Black and White with fear in their eyes.

"Yep! The leader is dead! RUN!" One of The Grunts as they ran away from the squad which they are unfazed about their reactions until they wonder it's over.

"They are running away?" Red asked until more Covenant units appear. They come back with greater numbers. They face newer problems at hand, this time they bought Jackals and drones.

"Oh, great? You have to say it." Green said to Red as they return fire to the Covenant units.

"That was the first wave? How we can beat them?" Bianca whined as plasma burns part of her hair.

"My hair!" Bianca complained as she checks her hair.

"You're checking your hair in a time of this?" Cheren said.

"Can we have suppression fire?" Blue asked.

"I can." Sapphire shouted as she raises the light machine gun towards the Covenant units. Sapphire is carrying a machine gun by her two hands which manage to score a large numbers of the covenant soldiers.

"Retreat!" one of the Jackals shouted as they retreated away as the elites are dead.

"Run back, where you come back from!" Sapphire shouted as the Jackals retreat until Third wave came in, but this thing is pair of Hunters (Big aliens with big cannons on their hands also with heavy armor. Weak spot is on the back)

"But that's so barbaric." Ruby whined. Sapphire is getting headache from his whining and drops the machine gun. She is about to beat up Ruby.

"No, stop! We can talk about this." Ruby said until…

"Incoming!" Emerald said as the Hunter fires the giant laser cannon towards our group. It hits the ground as objects flied around.

"Crap? Against armor that thick? How we can beat them?" Red asked

"If only we have rockets or something to beat them." Wally complained as more covenant units are coming with aid by the Hunters. In the hallways as Gold protects Professor Oak as he is carrying data and information.

"Come on, old man." Gold yells at Oak.

"I'm going fastest I can." Oak tells Gold until an explosion that shook the station as Oak drops the papers and the chip that contains Crystal. Professor Oak and Gold picks up the papers while Gold picks up the chip as he stares at it.

"Stop staring at it and go!" Oak said as he grabs Gold. They continue to run until they faced to see a covenant squad.

"Get down!" Gold ordered Oak to take cover until Oak trip as the chip slip out of his hands as it was placed near the middle of the ground. Gold sees the chip as he attempts to get it.

"NO, wait!" Oak shouted as Gold fires his battle rifle towards the Covenant unit. He reaches the chip and inserts it in his helmet.

"Where am I? What new software? Gold, is that you?" Crystal said as she boots up.

"Sup, Super Serious Gal. Have a nice day?" Gold asked as he retreats back to Oak.

"What happen to the Professor?"

"He's right here."

"Crystal, are you alright?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm fine, sir." Crystal sighed to much of Oak's relief.

"You reckless idiot! Are you trying getting yourself killed?" Professor Oak yelled Gold.

"Well, did you want to lose your chip?" Gold remarked as Oak flinched.

"Professor, I'm fine. Hey, what's the new system?" Crystal asked which wondering to know why Gold has a new helmet.

"You could say, armor upgrade. Or you want to see something more?" Gold smirked as Crystal rolls her eyes. They go out to the hanger until Gold stops Oak to point out the two hunters. Gold sees a squad of young marines is holding out against the Hunters.

"Guys, those aliens are coming in fourth wave." Yellow shouted as he spotted the fourth wave contains 4 sqauds of Gunts with 2 minor Elites and Major Elite.

"Man, those aliens don't give up ever." Cheren said.

"Yeah, even the red one has better shields than the blue ones." Emerald said as he fired his SMG that took down a grunt.

"Don't give up! We got a homeland to save." Red called out as they battle the fourth wave until Major Elite is knock out in the back.

"Huh?" Green said as the rest of the squad took down the Elites and the grunts with ease. Suddenly, Gold appears in his Mark VI holding a battle rifle along with Professor Oak.

"So, this I am report to before?" Gold said.

"You're the Spartan?" Red asked as Gold came up to Red.

"You save us?" Black said as Red and Black saluted to Gold.

"Thank you to save our lives." They both said as they look up only to him that he is shorter than the rest of the Spartans.

"That's the Spartan they sent us?" Red asked to Black who is confused in a way.

"Hey, Gramps." Green greets his grandfather.

"Green! I didn't you join the UNSC marines? I thought you going to do your studies." Oak asked why Green is on the UNSC Marine Corps.

"A certain someone dragged me to this mess. Always, is this the Spartan you talked about before? Aren't he is too short to be a Spartan?" Green wondered.

"Hey!" Gold shouted while the rest of the squad beginning to doubted due of his height.

"I was expecting he is taller." Blue remarked

Then there is an explosion that rocked the station.

"What was that?" Bianca asked.

"That was one of our stations got destroyed!" Crystal said which everyone except for Oak and Gold surprised that someone is also here, but where.

"Who said that?" Emerald asked first.

"Crystal did." Gold answered.

"What you mean, Spartan?" Red asked until Oak came to the group to explain.

"She's an A.I unit in Gold's helmet. It just his new helmet has speakers. I have noticed that she is helping him to conduct himself in battle."

"That's correct." Crystal chirped as she appeared in the terminal after Gold put her in.

"It's cool to have gal in my head except she can be very bossy sometimes." Gold smirked which earn Crystal's glare.

"Oh, do you like her?" Blue asked Gold which Crystal blushed.

"Please, she's a computer! I'm not that desperate for a girlfriend, but you in the other hand." Gold said as he grabs her hand.

"Would like to date a Spartan?" Gold asked to Blue that earns Green's glare as he reloads his battle rifle.

"How about….no?" Blue said as she gets away from his hands.

"I should get going. It was nice meeting to all of you. Oh, Green. Be careful of there. May blessing upon you. Coming Crystal?" Oak asked to Crystal. Crystal looks at Gold and Crystal.

"Um…..can Gold pick this time?" Crystal asked which made Oak surprised.

"Ok. Gold?"

"What?" Gold said as he goes to Oak.

"Crystal is asked me that you pick for her best to go with safety to me or to help you since I am very aware I can trust you on this based on your Halo ring incident. What you say?" Oak wondered as Gold turn to Crystal with a worried look despite he is wearing his helmet.

"Crystal, I want you…" Gold pauses which Crystal braces herself for his answer.

"Come with me." Gold said which made her surprised as he puts her in his helmet.

"Dexholder squad, report to In Amber clad, right now!" Intercom announce as a pelican driven by Diamond and Pearl.

"You heard them. Let's go!" Platinum shouted as everyone comes in except for Oak has reach a civilian transport to go back home. As the Dexholders reach In Amber Clad, they unloaded their equipment and supplies.

"We made it. So, where are we going?" Diamond asked as he radioed in.

"Once Miranda Keyes gets Master Chief, we are heading to the surface." One of the Marine officers tell the pilots.

"Where to?" Pearl asked.

"New Mombasa." One of the Marine officers tell the pilots. They stare at other for a moment until Platinum came in.

"What for, Marine?" Platinum asked to wonder why they are going there.

"The aliens have landed there." One of the marines responded.

"They landed on the surface?" Pearl said to his dismay.

"We can't let them filth the Earth." Platinum said to her disbelief.

"Indeed." Diamond said as they head to New Mombasa Africa as Three Pelicans carrying three squads carrying the Dexholder Squad. They overheard of Johnson's decision to enter to combat despite the risks they are taking. They continue to move until they face the Scrab, one of the covenant's weapons that tore UNSC armored units. It fires at the pelicans which all were hit as the Dexholder pelicans were going down.

After they crash, the pilots, Platinum, Gold, and the Dexholders were miraculous survived the crash.

"Ow?" Gold said as he stood out of the wreckage.

"Is everyone ok?" Red asked which Yellow was with him is checking on everyone.

"I'm ok." Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond answered they came out of the pelican. They gather everyone to get moving out of the crash site as they encounter by massive covenant infantry units. They face more elites, jackals, hunters, drones, and Grunts.

"More of them?" Sapphire called out as she fires her machine gun to Ruby's dismay.

"Here we go." Ruby complained as everyone began to fight back against the Covenant units. Gold notices something about a golden armored Elite is commanding the unit and heading towards the Dexholders.

"Zealot!" Gold shouted which Sapphire was the first to react.

"What?" Sapphire said shocking.

"Kill them!" Zealot Elite said as he drew out his Energy sword which made Sapphire petrified at the sight of the energy sword. The Elite lunges at Sapphire as she stood there in shock.

"Sapphire!" Red shouted while the Elite is about to slash her until it was taken down by someone. The Elite's body stops right front of her as Sapphire turned around like everyone else to see Ruby with his battle rifle. Ruby notices this.

"What? He was destroying a precious clothing store?" Ruby pointed to a clothing store where sapphire is standing nearby made sapphire upset. They move out as they counter more covenant troopers in the streets of New Mombasa until they counter Master Chief with few Marines.

"What happen?" Red asked

"That scarab blew right at us and broke our line." Female Marine answered to Red's comfort.

"Chief, how you been man?" Gold greets Master Chief.

"Nothing much." Master Chief responds Sargent Johnson comes in with Tank which Master Chief drives to catch up with the Scarab until Master Chief blew it up. The Dexholder squad with Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl cheered for the Scarab's destruction until Red has to break the news.

"Sqaud! We are order to join the In Amber Clad." Red announced as they entered the pelican. The pelican entered the In Amber Clad.

"Something telling me, I got a bad feeling." Gold remarked once they heard the news that Prophet of Regret is going to slipspace to the unknown.

**Author's Note: A heavy major change of this chapter from the original source. Yes, there will be references from the Manga of Pokemon adventures. Comment if you enjoy or tell me what to fix.**


	13. Gas station attack

Chapter 12: Gas station attack

At High Charity, Sil Veree was promoted to Special Operations division by recommendation by Gio Vanniee, his father who held power in the military chain of command. Sil Veree's new commander is Rita Varamee whom an old friend to his former commander. He goes to the debriefing room with his new custom red armor.

"Elites, we have new task. This heretic is intending to endanger the Great Journey. Our orders: Kill him and take down his entire organization in order to protect the sacred ideas of the Covenant." Rita Varamee tells the group. He turns on the map of the gas station.

"The heretic is located in this platform. The arbiter will assist us to kill this heretic. But the heretic has secured the station, so we have to go in quiet and swift. Understood?" Ria Varamee explains the orders as there are no questions to be asked.

"Good, prepare your equipment and head to the phantoms." Rita Varamee said in order as the meeting is over. Sil Veree was stopped his mentor, La Ncee.

"First mission, I presume?"

"Does it? My former commander is the arbiter?"

"He has shame himself for failure on the Halo ring."

"Can I say that he did what is right? It was the demon's fault to destroy the ring?" Sil Veree pointed out.

"Hmmm, If that was the case to protect and did what he has to do. But he has failed to defend." La Ncee replied.

"What doesn't matter? I encountered one before."

"What? There was another?"

"A gold one if I recalled. I met him once. Reckless I must say except he was willing to save an A.I."

"This "demon" what are their skills?"

"This one was different from the demon that blown up the ring. He was more…pragmatic you say."

"All demons are."

"This one was different."

"Like how?"

Another Special Ops Elite named, Sur Gee came bumping in the conservation.

"Those demons never fight for honor."

"It is true to say, but they fight for the humans without regard of their lives." La Ncee argued that why would Spartans continue to fight despite they are fighting a losing war.

"Yeah, with inferior technology they pick up a good fight." Sur Gee responds as he loves to fight humans. They all go to the Phantoms to start their mission. Sil Veree checks his weapons compose of carbine and an energy sword. La Ncee comes to Sil Veree.

"I know your record, Sil Veree. It seems why you would nearly dishonor yourself to save your battalion?"

"The demon I told you, that's why I ordered them to retreat to save them."

"Noble, but you were expected to die."

"To die for pointless way, I risk my life to save my men than losing a battalion to a demon." Sil Veree said as Lan Cee somehow admired of his cunning ability. He knew that Sil Veree has impressive record that can turn the tide in battle. He knew that Sil Veree should deserve the military rank to lead the fleet to victory, but despite of that only the members of the powerful clans can take the positions.

As the Phantoms are coming to the station, a storm is coming heading to them. That didn't matter to them as it will be long before they arrive. The Phantoms deployed for combat which Sil Veree was once an officer commanding a regular unit is now a Special Operations solider which he desired to be. He sees the Arbiter, once his military commander unleashes his energy sword and heads out.

He follows with Sur Gee and Lan Cee as they head to position as they cloak in which as the Arbiter is cloak in as he takes out many enemies he can. They continue to go in as Arbiter open fire as the firefight begins. Sil Veree takes down a grunt. Sur Gee does enjoying the killing despite to his dismay.

The heretics fought hard as they have support of the robots. Wait, robots of the oracle? Why the servants of the Oracle are helping the heretics? Something is not right here.

But that didn't matter due that has a mission to accomplish. He continues along to clear out of heretics. As not only that, Sil Veree somehow knew that would they are sent to wipe them out in the first place while the heretic leader mentions that he has to protect the Oracle?

"It seems more heretics than it seems?" Lan Cee said as they go to the phantom as they go search for the Heretic leader. They are at the phantom while Sil Veree takes the position of the gunner to take many of the heretic banshees as possible. He saves his former commander, the Arbiter from a banshee who was about to take him out.

Soon, Arbiter clear the area as the Special Operations Elites along with Sur Gee and La Ncee. But Rita Vamasee noticed something that gave Sil veree chills that the scent did happen to his unit that the Flood did happen on the Ring. They follow the Arbiter into a room until one of grunts fired at hologram, it is the heretic leader. The Flood came out which Sil Veree knew how to fight against them.

"Is this the flood that he mentioned before?" Lan Cee said as he fires his plasmas rifle against a flood combat form.

"I starting to believe him." Sur gee said as he fires at the infection forms.

As they continue to fight their way as more flood came along the way. They fought against the flood in the elevator with the Arbiter, Sur Gee, Rita Varmee, and Lan Cee that Sil Veree knew that the killing the flood was more important than the heretic leader himself.

They head to a room where the heretics are fighting against the flood which why he would matter to him. That didn't stop the Arbiter from doing his mission as how mission should be. They continue to press on as they face the flood and the heretics.

More flood combat forms appeared as Sil veree unleashes his energy sword against the flood combat flood along with the Arbiter. Sil Veree was indeed a good sword fighter that he used it once that he slaughtered a human squad.

After it was over, he can be relieved that they are going through to find the heretic leader, but the flood is spreading too fast. They know they needed to find him or risk losing their troops to the flood. They go the fasting as they can to find more heretics and flood combat forms.  
They defeat them until they found him, but it is too late. The Arbiter decided to leave the heretic leader to him. He ordered everyone back to the ships. Sil Veree sees the Arbiter to fight on his own. He holds dear respect to his comamnder. He does go head to the phantom with Sur Gee and Lan Cee.

After they went back to the phantom, Sil Veree witness the Arbiter to cut the cables as the station went down.

"I hope the Arbiter is ok."

"Don't about it. I hope he knows what's best."

"It seems so that I do worry that Heretic if the arbiter failed would do to the Covenant?"

"Chaos and disorder will cause to bring."

"What seems that why the servants of the Oracle would are protecting the heretics?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever it is, I don't like it."

"Why?"

"Something is not at all as I fought against the heretics?"

Soon they overheard that the Arbiter has taken the heretic leader which Tartarus, the leader of the brute has picked up the Arbiter. Now, their mission is completed at least. Sil Veree is relieved of the news.

"But it's not over yet. There are more missions yet to come."

"Yeah."

The phantoms have return to High Charity as Lan Cee and Sil Veree came out of the Phantom first before Sur Gee did.

"It seems the job is done."

"Oh, Ko Gaee, how nice to see you?" Sur Gee greeted to his comrade in arms.

"The mission was a success?" Ko Gaee said as he turn to see Sil Veree.

"Ah, the esteem son of Gio Vanniee? I'm part of the member of the high Council, remember?"

"I do, my father do talk about the politics of the covenant." Sil Veree answered that he knew about Ko Gaee when they fought together and led armies in the early stages of the Human-Covenant war. They began talking with each as until they heard that the High Charity and the rest of the Covenant fleets are moving out to their next destination, the Delta Halo ring.

**Author's Notes: Wow, this is the new chapter to the point of view of the Covenant character, Sil Veree. Yes, it is Silver in his Sangheili name because I found them to be a good character to fit in the Covenant point of view. He is the main character started in Halo 1 as a Major rank, but rose up in the ranks. So, I will edit and add for later editions. Enjoy the story. This chapter was not from the original story.**


	14. Return to Halo

Chapter 13: Return to Halo

As soon, After the Prophet of Reget went to slipspace while the In the Amber Clad followed him, that unaware that they stumbled into another Halo ring. Inside of In Amber Clad, our bands of misfits are preparing their weapons.

"Man, I hope this adventure never ends." Diamond said.

"Hey, why you join the UNSC for?" Pearl asked to Diamond as Diamond holds a cookie in his mouth.

"Well, I wanted to join the adventure and need the tuition for cooking school. And what about you, Missy why you're here?" Diamond wondered why Platinum is here as an officer of the UNSC navy.

"Oh, I just to explore that. I read about military strategy and warfare, but never experienced it. Commanding a unit will not be that hard to say." Platinum wondered as for 15 year old to never understand. She heard that the UNSC has begun drafting 14-50 years old due of the massive losses of the war. She accepted the rank of Lt., but she won't expect to experience combat.

We head over to the Dexholder squad.

"This will never end." Red stated which he and his squad fought a few battles, but yet to endured some horrors of the war. Green patted Red.

"Yeah, it looks like it. But we cannot give up hope." Green said as it comfort Red.

"I only sign up for the boys." Blue stated.

"Pesky girl." Green said in annoyance.  
Somewhere in the ship as Gold thinks about the nightmare that occurred before return to Earth. It has been weeks that he has keep having the same nightmare over and over again. It's tormenting him that unbearable to him.

"Gold, what's wrong?" Crystal asked to wonder why Gold is worrying about.

"This war is going wrong for humanity."

"You can't give up hope."

"Yeah. I always say we find a way."

"That's right. But I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't let me join the professor?"

"Well, I….I..I….I." Gold shuttered until the intercommon interrupted Gold.

"We have reached another Halo ring." Intercom announces that seems that given Gold to avoid the subject, but shock to hear another Halo ring.

"Another one?!" Gold shouted that seems since that the incident on the first Halo ring.

"I thought we destroyed it?" Crystal said.

"Something telling me it's noting going to be good." Gold said.

"Don't say it. I have met up with the squad."

"Gold, what you were about to say?" Crystal asked to know why that Gold picks Crystal in the first place.

"Super Serious Gal, Let's not about it now, we got to meet up with the squad."

"Gold!" Crystal said angrily. As Gold goes to the hanger bay to meet up with the Dexholder Squad, the squad are talking about the Halo ring.

"Hey, Sarge. What's the op?"

"Our commander has to retrieve the "key." But our mission is simple, to keep the covenant off her back." Green said as he gathered data from the first Halo ring.

"A key, huh?" Blue wondered that hoping to lead to treasure or something of value.

"ODSTs are away." Intercom announces which Master Chief was among the ODSTs as the pods drop to the Halo surface.

"So, the building called the "Library" has this key." Ruby said as they look at the map.

"That's right. The Spartan knew about this ring before he came back from another one." Red responded as Gold appeared.

"Yeah, I have been there. Believe me, you don't want to experience there." Gold said due of his experience.

"There is more than one?" Sapphire asked.

"What its function? It's a Fortress from an invasion?" Emerald asked.

"No, they are WMDs and they can kill all species in a galactic scale." Crystal answered the questions they ask.

"Scary! We could all die with one blow." Yellow sadly said that the Halo rings can destroy life in the galaxy.

"I wanted assist Commander Keyes, but you're all coming with me for secret mission. Crystal, Tell us about the ring." Platinum said.

"The ring is like our world, but little different. But there is a bigger danger than the Covenant." Crystal said which that how the Halo ring has dark secrets.

"Like what?" Yellow wondered.

"The Flood."

"Like a flash flood?"

"No, they are more like zombies, but uglier."

"Ewww!" Ruby whined not want to know what they look like.

"Zombies?" Black asked.

"Will our weapons work on them?" Cheren wondering that their weapons will kill the Flood.

"It works." Gold answered.

"Oh, I hope that they can't be killed." Bianca said.

"They can infect anyone." Gold remarked that he remember how the flood works.

"Anyone?" Red asked to know that infect anyone at all?

"Yep. Ladies, can I get a kiss from each of you?" Gold said.

The girls look at each other until they knock him out as he flies out of the hanger into the ring and screams saying…

"Why does this happen to me?" Gold wondered

"Because you're terrible picking up girls." Crystal pointed out.

"Oh, shaddup!"

At the hanger, the boys are wondering why the girls did that.

"Well?" Sapphire asked.

"Why did you do that?" Emerald asked.

"He's short. I was expecting for someone taller." Blue explained that she expect that Spartans are tall, but not short like Gold. The guys just animesweat to the remarks of Blue. As Gold landed on the Ring, but hit on the ground.

"Huh? What was that?" Master Chief

"I dunno, chief." Cortana asked. Gold stands up from his impact.

"Ow!"

"Oh, it's you."

"Ow! I have must hit my head."

"Where you come from?"

"From the ship."

"That's very strange from you. I am beginning to understand why they pick you."

"It's in my family genes."

"Cortana, long time no see." Crystal greet to Cortana.

"Crystal, it's good to see you. We need to kill Prophet of regret before the any happens to us."

"Like what?" Gold asked until massive Covenant appears with High Charity.

"Like right now."

"Oh that. We need go right now."

"Heard that." Master Chief said as they go on until they meet Regret (High Prophet which is the main evil rulers of the covenant. There is other two Prophets, but you get to meet them as well. I already mention them in early chapters.)

"Truth, I have found something on Earth which it help the Great Journey." Regret tells the Truth on the hologram.

"What is?"

"it just…."

"The Party's over." Master Chief announces which Regret turns the hologram off to see Gold and Master Chief with their battle rifles.  
"Guards! Kill the Demons!" Regret shouted as the Elite guards came to his side.

"Demon? You mean Oni in my language." Gold remarked to wonder why Regret call Master Chief and Gold as demons.

"Gold, what is…an Oni?" Crystal asked.

"I don't have time to explain for that!" Gold explained as the Elite Guards attack Master Chief and Gold in a struggle as Gold manages to catch the energy sword which adds to another count in his countless catches of energy swords and Master Chief goes ahead to kill Regret.

"NOOOO!" Regret screams as he dies under Master Chief's hands

"This is their leader?" Gold said to hope that the war will be over.

"Technically, no. We have to capture or kill more prophets which they are two of them." Cortana pointed out that only Mercy and Truth are only ones left.

"Danmit!" Gold cursed wanting to end the war soon as possible.

"You thought the war will be over in a matter of second." Crystal remarked with hint of sadness that she wanted to end the war too.

"Yeah, but there are two of them? Can this war be over by now?" Gold wondered.

"Afraid not." Master Chief said.

"But I think I overheard, they had order the phantoms to return and they about to glass us." Cortana said that shock Gold.

"Glassed? I haven't lost my virginity yet."

"That's why we have to get out of here!" Cortana shouted as they run to the edge to avoid getting glassed and dive into the lake until they were grabbing by something.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Gold said as he has bad feeling that a tentacle takes him to the depths of the Halo ring.

Author's note: This takes place on Delta Halo, in fact another Halo ring (takes place in Halo 2 if you know about the game). Regret is one of those crazed fanatics who wanted to activate Halo for so called "Great Journey." IF you don't what's going on, go research or play the Halo series to understand what's going on. This is a parody and an abridged way in my fanfic.

Republic Empire: It seems that I have to edit a lot of in this chapter. It seems that wonder for me to make changes that to make the story that way. The way as how story should go.


	15. Sacred Icon

Chapter 14: Sacred Icon

In High Charity near Delta Halo, scientific section of the Ministry, there is a San 'Shyuum named, Cyrus, or known as Minster of Emotion. He is working on valuable military asserts that could turn the tide of the war. But someone comes to the room.

"Busy, ain't we?" a female voice said in a monotone.

"Lady of Truth, what brings you here?" Cyrus wondered why Sird, wife of Prophet of Truth is here.

"I have news to tell." Sird tells Cyrus which gotten his attention.

"What news?"

"The prophet of Regret has been murdered by the demon."

"What? Have they killed the demon?"

"No, they glassed him along with another demon."

"Another Demon? I thought that demon was the last of his kind?"

"No, it seems."

"I have also bad news as well. My husband has decided to change the guards under my advice."

"The Guards? Won't…."

"NO, I have plan something else." Sird smirked.

Meanwhile at the Sangheili quarters, Gio Vanniee is working on his project along with an Huragok.

"Sir, I have gather much data for next meeting." The Huragok said in a female voice.

"Thank you, Sabrina." Gio Vanniee thanked as he gets the data from her works.

"My lord?" Sabrina asks Gio Vanniee.

"Yes?"

"I have news to tell."

"What news to say?"

"The prophet of Regret has been murdered by the Demon."

"What?" Gio Vanniee surpised

Another room is Pry Cee is working another two Huragok with names of "Will" and "Karen".

"Here's the data you need for the council." Karen said as she hands over the data to Pry Cee.

"Thank you. Any news?" Pry Cee wondered because he heard Regret went to Earth without support.

"Well, Prophet of Regret has been murdered by the demon." Will said it first which shocked Pry Cee.

"What?! How?!" Pry Cee panicked.

Another room where Lan Cee reside with another 2 Huragok named "Lorelei" and "Agatha".

"Damnit! If Truth didn't stop us to stop the demon then none of this will happen.." Lan Cee shout in anger that there was going to special task force to kill the demon which Truth ordered them to turn back.

"Why did this happen?" Lan Cee asked himself.

"Not only that, Truth has issues a new changing of the guards." Lorelei pointed out which giving Lance attention.

"What? Who?" Lan Cee asked knowing why Truth is changing of the guards.

"The Brutes are taking over of the guards." Agatha said which to much Lan Cee's dismay.

"Why he would do that?" Lan Cee wondered why Truth is changing the guards from the Elites to the Brutes.

"Oh, I gotten a message that you have to meet up with Rita Vaduamee has ordered all special force members in 0800 hours.

Lan Cee perks up as he goes out of the door. He walks in the hallways of High Charity in terms how huge of the place is. Lan Cee meets Pry Cee and Gio Vanniee on a elevator.

"It seems you heard the news?" Lan Cee asked which they gotten the news.

"Yes, I wonder why Truth hasn't consented with the council." Pry Cee said as how Truth is gathering power which the Council is getting aware of it.

"Truth has no right to make this decision. Yes, he didn't consent the council which I don't know. I don't like it." Giovanni said.

"But I hope nothing will happen to us." Lan Cee said.

"That will nothing change as long the sacred ring has been found at last. The great Journey has come at last." Pry Cee said knowing that they are upon a Sacred Ring which it has brought joy to Covenant. They continue to talk with each other until Lan Cee left for his meeting. He encountered Sil Veree near the landing zone.

"Lan Cee?" Sil Veree said as he greets Lan Cee.

"Have you heard?"

"I have heard of it. We have been their protectors. Why the suddenly they want to change the guards to the Brutes?" Sil Veree said in anger.

"But let's keep that in hand as we have achieve the great Journey." Lan Cee comfort Sil Veree as they gotten on the Phanton. They head to the Halo Ring.

"I hope this mission is not pointless one."

"All it seems that it won't be an exciting one."

They overheard that the Arbiter is there for a special task to retrieve an icon. They are shocked to hear that.

"My former commander is there?" Sil Veree asked to know why the Arbiter is there.

"It seems you are very fond of your commander?" Lan Cee asked to know why.

"He is fame commander that led many victories. And He saved my life on Reach." Sil Veree answered to Lan Cee's question. They landed on the surface to find themselves on a four way battle composes of Human, Covenant, Senntial, and Flood.

Soon, they are about to meet the Arbiter up. They join the Arbiter and Ria Vaduamee to head for the Library. They fight against the Flood which they have to encounter along their way to get there. They found themselves in a platform only to know more humans are there to get the library.

But they are not alone as the Flood are right behind. Rita Vaduamee left, but Lan Cee wanted to follow him. He nodded to Sil Veree to help Ria Vaduamme against the Flood.

"It seems you are friends with him?" Arbiter asked to Sil Veree.

"Mentor, since I join the Covenant." Sil Veree answered.

"So, it seems. Your name happens to be…" Arbiter wondered that he knew that Elite before.

"Sil Veree. I was part of your fleet before the mark of the shame."

"Sil Veree. Your Father happens to be Gio Vanniee."

"I was born and raised by my uncle. But I already knew my father."

"I see you in action. You fight well as your father."

"Seems you know me?"

"I know my commanders. Let's focus on hand." Arbiter said as they face the flood which they drew out energy swords. They tore the flood to pieces while the Brutes on their phantom gave cover support to handle the flood.

When they got there, they encountered a few marines which it was no problem for them to handle, but the flood still managed to get them. That didn't matter for them to get the flood out of their way.

"Arbiter, look!" Sil Veree points to Miranada Keyes and Johnson.

"The icon. We Must go! Now!" Arbiter said as they come towards Sargent Johnson, who open fire at the Arbiter.

Arbiter took care of Johnson which Miranda fires his SMG at Sil Veree and Arbiter. They dodge the bullets from Miranda as soon she stopped firing. Then the Arbiter took out her weapons as Sil Veree gets his energy sword towards her.

But that stops when Tartartus and Orm are here as Tartartus gets Miranda with his gravity hammer.

"Good work, Arbiter."

"Well, It ain't the son of Gio Vanniee. I'm glad to meet to him." Orm said as Sil Veree glared along with the Arbiter at the Brutes. Something is not right why the Brutes are here for.

"The icon is our mission." Arbiter point out.

"Not anymore. Soon, your race will be gone while the Brutes will take your place." Tartartus boastful said which the Brutes started to surround the Arbiter while Orm comes to Sil Veree.

"We have other plans for you." Orm said with grim tone. The Brutes took Miranda and Johnson away as Tartartus takes the Icon from Miranada.

"Why you so armed?" Sil Veree said to wonder why that it seems the brutes are not friendly it seems. He looks at Orm as he wanted to kill him.

"The Hierarches has made a wise choice." Orm said.

"He's right." Sird said as she comes out of the shadows.

"Lady of Truth?" Arbiter said only to his surpise.

"Arbiter, how pity that your services are no more required while Sil Veree, son of Gio Vanniee, will join the Arbiter to death?" Sird said as she taps Sil Veree on his armor while she walks away.

"What's wrong on?" Sil Veree demanded to know why.

"Oh, the Great Journey demands it. Orm?" Sird said as Orm came to her.

"Yeah." A nasal Jackal appeared.

"Carr, do I enjoy this." Sird asked the Jackal.

"Yeah, you do. I waited for this day to come." Carr asked as he aims his plasma rifle at Sil Veree.

"What's going on?" Sil Veree demanded.

"If they hear about this, they will take your head! Lady of Truth, stop this!" Arbiter pleads which it falls to deaf ears.

"Tartartus, you know must to deal." Sird ordered Tartartus.

"Yes, my lady. It seems the hierarches ordered me to do." Tartartus pointed his hammer at Sil Veree and Arbiter. He sent to the pit what it seems to own their deaths. At the darkness, they are grabbed by tentacles which much to their surprise.

Republic Empire: This chapter was made on my own. It is hard to make a chapter not from the original source.


	16. Gravemind

Chapter 15: Gravemind

Meanwhile in the Halo Ring, a group of grunts are fighting against something.

"Oh, no! I'm going died?" Grunt said when he gets killed by Emerald.

"Hey, look I killed him." Emerald said as the others came out.

"Man, those aliens are everywhere." Blue worried because they knew how outnumbered they are.

"I only kill 5 Elites and 20 grunts." Sapphire said with pride.

"Wow, that's impressive record of kills." Black said.

"What you think? I'm the heavy specialist unlike Sissy here." Sapphire said as she glares at Ruby.

"Oh. I was trying to…..get a stain." Ruby argued.

"Let's cut the chit chat. We have bigger worries for now." Red said as reloads his battle rifle.

"Like what?" White said.

"Remember about the flood?" Cheren pointed out which they to fight against the Flood.

"Oh, that? What about it?" Red said.

"I mean they can appear at any place at any time. Do you forget when we first encounter them as we face them in a valley?" Green said remembering that the squad battling the flood with fear and desperate to stay alive with everything they got.

"Humph! I haven't seen them yet, but I would suspect that Spartan would be the first one to be infected." Blue said.

"Blue! You shouldn't say mean things; I mean he did save us from the Elite from Cairo station." Yellow said.

"True to that." Emerald agreed with Yellow.

"The library's barrier is down. Dexholder squad, we have new mission for you." Radio said as Red grabs it.

"Come in, what's our mission?" Red asked to know what new mission.

"There is a large Elite force coming to the Library to witness about the Halo thing. We overheard in their communications. But looks like the leaders of the Covenant called Councilors and if we kill them, we end this war right now." Radio said which to Red's surpise.

"I see, understood. Everyone listen up." Red shouted after he turns off the radio which everyone goes to Red.

"The Covenant has sent their leaders to witness firing of the Halo. But this last chance to save the human race from danger. Let's go!" Red said as they go to the area to counter the Elite Councilors.

After the Arbiter was betray by Tartarus, Chief of the Brutes, Gold wakes up and sees something.

"Gold, what is that ugly thing?" Crystal asked to know what it is. A flashback of his nightmare appears to Gold for a second. It was the same monster that appeared in his nightmares.

"Something terrible, that I know." Gold said in fear what he didn't like.

"So, This one made of machine, this one is flesh and faith, this one is somehow in doubt, and this one is in fear.

"What you mean in fear?" Gold wondered.

"Demon!" Sil Veree yelled to see Gold again.

"Oh, it's ain't the jaws himself. Did I met you before?"

"We have met once at the one of the Sacred Rings you destroy."

"There is something we must do." Gravemind tells them to know what to be heard.

"Just kill me or release. I have no time for talk." Arbiter said.

"What we want you to tell to talk to us? We are already dead." Sil Veree argued to know why.

"There is much time for talk." Gravemind said as soone he explains about Halo which it is a WMD and to show two different points of view of monitor of Delta Halo and Prophet of Regret.

"This thing is right. Halo is weapon. Your prophets are making a big mistake." Master Chief said.

"There is enough time to stop it. You must do what you do and you must stop it with enough time. And also you." Gravemind said as he looks at Gold.

"Who me?" Gold said.

"You have feelings that you are surpassing which denying for quite some time which I have sense it." Gravemind points out which Gold is not telling anyone what he has been.

"Hey, at least I don't look ugly as you, Aubrey." Gold said.

"Stubborn mind, you are. It seems you are in some kind of curse which there is one way to break it." Gravemind said sense which to understand Gold is hard to read.

"Spare me with that." Gold shouted.

"Gold, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Master Chief warned Gold, but it didn't stop him to continue.

"There is one thing you will not. I don't want you take away Crystal ever!"

"What?" Master Chief said in surprise.

"What?" Arbiter and Sil Veree said in surpise.

"What?" Cortana said as she is shocked to hear that.

"Wait, What?" Crystal said in a major shock to hear that Gold is actually saying that.

"I won't let you!" Gold shouted that hoping he won't allowed it.

"It seems I would send you with him. In the meantime, you know what I mean. While you two will stop the ring from destroying." Gravemind said as he sends the four somewhere. He sends Gold and Master Chief to High Charity where a civil war began as the Arbiter and Sil Veree to Halo ring.

"The Great Journey will began when Tartarus will start the Halo to begin." Truth said with Mercy and Sird whom she smile during Truth's speech until Gold and Master Chief appear. The Grunt nearby was surpised to see Gold and Master Chief.

"boo!" Master Chief said to scare the Grunt.

"Yep! Run away!" Grunt said in panic as he throws up the needler which Master Chief was about to get it.

"Thank you!" Master Chief as he aims at Truth.

"Demons! Kill them!" Truth said which he was able to escapes.

"What's this demon thing?" Gold asked to wonder they are being called Demons.

"I don't think so. Maybe they just afraid of you, which could be it." Crystal answered to his question.

"There is no time for that. Chief, put me in the Covenant battle net." Cortana said as Master Chief was about to put Cortana in the High Charity networks.

"me too!" Crystal said as Gold and Master Chief put the A.I units in the terminal which they have control of the entire system.

"What now?" Gold asked.

"We fight our way through." Master Chief said as he grabs a Carbine from a brute he killed while Gold gets a duel plasma rifles.

"Well, I hope it's not big." Gold hoped as they fight through the halls to see the entire city which they have to fight the entire city's defenses.

"oh, crap this city is huge. Bigger than Tokyo!" Gold remarked as he never a place that huge.

"Gold, what is Tokyo?" Crystal asked to know what Tokyo looked like.

"Oh, that's where I been there before I was…." Gold said.

"Before what?" Crystal asked.

"That's where….." Gold said he stops to kill some grunts.

"Well?" Crystal asked again.

"I thought you were a smart A.I unit?" Gold asked why she is asking him questions if she is super smart due of her serious nature.

"I am! Aren't you fight or what?"

"What you think?" Gold said as he sees more grunts with Brutes are coming against him while Master Chief handles the Brutes.

"Kill!" One of the grunts said as they gotten killed by Gold as he uses the duel plasma rifles. He follows Master Chief along the way as they fought more covanent until they see In Amber Clad is heading for the High Charity which the Flood appeared.

"Not those again." Gold whined which Master Chief and Gold fight their way to get the Prophets. They are everywhere which they have to find every weapon left to defeat the Flood.

"Well, I did hear about you saying to Gravemind." Crystal said to wonder why he said that.

"Oh, that. I just need a short exit. That's all" Gold answered because he knew she will asked him that.

"What you mean that he can't take me away? But you do know you're rude and perverted." Crystal points out.

"Well, I got my reasons."

"Like what?"

"For starters, Blue is very busty, Yellow is nice, and Sapphire despite of her nature is nice in her own way. To you, you're always serious and strict. Why I would say that to Gravemind."

"SO, you lie to him?"

"What you want to me to do?" Gold said which Crystal didn't think Gold is capable to tell the truth to Gravemind. Gold takes group of infection forms and combat forms.

"Gold?"

"Yeah, Super Serious Gal?"

"What you think about me?"

"What?"

"Gold, let's go!" Master Chief said to get Gold to be focus on the mission to get Truth and stop Halo from activating to wipe all life of the galaxy.

"There are more important things right now." Gold said as they both press on to fight along their way in the hallways and streets of High Charity. Only Crystal sighs to know that she has her questions to wonder why she did found truth in Gold's voice when he said to Gravemind. Normally, Gold is a liar which to her surprise what he only lies when he brags about it. Then what he said, he is telling the truth only about her.

Republic Empire: Man, the original chapter was over 2000 words long which I have to cut down to this. I hope you enjoy this story so far.


	17. Heavy Price Paid

Chapter 16: Heavy Price Paid

In the Halo Ring after drop off by Gravemind, Arbiter and Sil Veree gathered nearby weapons. As they run together until they face bodies of…sangheili. Corpses, their kind murdered in cold blood. Tartartus mentioned Truth ordered death of the arbiter?

Why their kind? What's going on? Then Sil Veree spotted someone is alive. It is his father.

"No!" Sil Veree called out as he comes to Gio Vanniee.

"Father? What has happen?"

"It was Truth. He betrayed us."

"NO, why he would do that?"

"He always favor the brutes and….ordered our executions." Gio Vannie points out the corpses of Ko Gee and Sur Gee. Pry Cee is killed as well which his body was twisted in a gruesome way.

"The Brutes? That explained the changing of the guard?"

"Son, promise me this." Gio Vanniee said as Sil Veree hold tightly to his father.

"You must avenge our honor and…." Gio Vanniee said until he spit out blood.

"Live your life you want to be. I didn't want anything of this for you. I'm sorry." Gio Vannie said as it was his last words until he gave out his last breath.

"No. No…..NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sil Veree screamed in pain. He shed his tear that in fact he never cried before. He lost his true father, noble sangheili who died for nothing.

Arbiter witness this as he steps away without a word. That's when the Brutes came in as Sil Veree spots them and goes to them.

"Kill the Elites!" One of the Brutes said until Sil Veree cut him off with his energy and proceeds to stab the another one. He didn't stop there until he slashes cuts, stabs the brute to death and continued.

"Sil Veree, stop!" Arbiter called out. This stops Sil Veree what he was doing.

"My name shouldn't be Sil Veree. My real should be….Sil ver." Silver said as he rose up.

"I will regain that honor back by all means necessary." Silver said in anger.

"Even at cost of your life?" Arbiter asked.

"Even at a high price, that I am willing to make." Silver pointed out. They both left the area. Meanwhile, the Dexholder squad came to the area where they were supposed to go.

"They must be here." Red asked himself to know if it's the right place.

"After fighting those zombies?" Emerald said

"They were nasty things." Bianca said in much of terror she seen.

"I know I don't many shotgun rounds I fired." Green said as he counts the shotgun rounds.

"Tell me about it." Black said which he checks his SMG clips.

"Guys, look!" Yellow points out as the squad come to see all Elite councilors dead.

"What the?" Cheren said in shocked.

"Somebody beat us to that." Sapphire complained that she wanted piece of the action.

"No, if it's from other squads we know by now. This is plasma wound. Look." Green said as he points the plasma wound.

"Looks like he was betray by something?" Red said.

"Who'll do a thing like that? That doesn't make any sense." Yellow wondered.

"Hush! I hear something coming." Cheren said as they hide in the brushes until Brutes appear.

"I hope those Elites are dead."

"Yeah, WE brutes are going to take over."

"Cool, you think I wear his hat."

"No Stupid! After we kill all Elites, we're going kill all the humans. We won and start the Great Journey and we become gods."

"Ohhhhhh. Cool" Brute said as Energy sword being draw out is heard as the two brutes are killed by Arbiter and Sil Ver.

"Its elite! Kill him." Black said as he aims his sniper rifle.

"Wait!" Yellow said as she stopped Black.

"What is it?" Red asked why Yellow stopped him.

"Looks like he's…." Blue said as he points out that she sees tears from the Sil Ver.

"Crying. After witness his dead comrades." Blue said.

"Guys! Did you forget? They killed and glassed people to death." Sapphire argued they are the enemy to her point of view.

"If they did that, then why those Brutes killed the Elites for? There has to be a logical reason." Ruby pointed out.

"Good question." Red said.

"We could go ask him." Blue said as she comes to Sil Ver.

"Who's there!" Arbiter said as guns crocked

"Guys! Stop this! We just want to talk." Blue said as she lowers her weapon and walks towards Sil Ver. Then Arbiter, Sil Ver, and the squad see a wraith tank coming.

"Arbiter? You're alive? The councilors?" Rita Vadumee said to see the Arbiter well and alive.

"Dead, my friend. They are killed by Brutes."

"WE should know that Truth has betrayed us." Ria Vadumee said as they see a two Phantoms going to the control room.

"We have to stop them!"

"Yes, we must stop this madness." Rita Vadumee said until Blue spoke up.

"We can help!"

"Blue?" Green asked as he grabs Blue by shoulders.

"If you going there, I'm going." Red said.

"I'm going to." Black and White said to join in.

"Me too." Cheren and Bianca join in.

"Why not." Emerald said as he joins in.

"As I." Ruby said which left Sapphire to wonder why?

"We will assist you." Sapphire sigh to much to her dismay.

"Thank you, I think we can get there before they cans start the ring." Arbiter said which Sil Ver comes up to the squad.

"I will do whatever I can. You have released the prisoners hold by brutes." Sil Ver told the squad.

"Understand! Our first orders are to release the prisoner from those nasty Brutes!" Red said as the squad cheered. Soon, they all left to free Sil Veree and Arbiter's comrades from being murdered by the Brutes.

"Sapphire, wait!" Ruby said as he stops Sapphire in her tracks.

"What now?" Sapphire said to know why Ruby stopped her.

"Why you hate them? Why did you still hate them despite they are betrayed?" Ruby wondered to know why. Sapphire looked away as she frowns.

"I met a boy once and…something bad happen." Sapphire said in sadness.

"When was this?" Ruby wondered.

"11 years ago."

"Oh….11 years ago I met a girl before that I change my ways for her."

"So, did I…" Sapphire said as they began to tell their story to the each other. Eleven years ago, a boy and a girl are playing each other. They are playing hide and sneak in the woods. The girl finds the boy's hiding spot and it was his turn. He counts down to 100.

The girl tries to find a hiding spot until stumbled something. The figure turned to be a Zealot Elite, separated his patrol. The girl screamed that alerted the boy to come to her aid, but the Zealot helds his energy sword to be hit by rocks.

"Leave her alone, you monster!" the boy said, but the Zealot Elite took this as a challenge only to knock the boy out and turn to the girl who trembling in fear.

"Humans. Pathetic weaklings. A mere child of humans can endanger the Great Journey. I must do what I must." Zealot Elite said in his native language. She steps back further until hit to a rocky corner that tapped her.

The zealot elite gets closer to her with the energy sword ready to strike her until hit the zealot in the leg only for the boy carrying a log he can barely hold. The Zealot turn around to slash him near his skull. Blood has been spread and to the girl that scene frightens her.

"YOU FOOL!" Zealot said as he readied for the kill until bullets hit his shields. Norman with his fellow ODSTs arrive on the scene to save the boy and the girl along with Professor Birch.

"Don't let it hurt my daughter!" Birch requested. The Zealot retreated as Norman and the other ODST chase him. During what's happening, the boy comes near to the girl as he has a scar.

"Don't worry, my dad came to save us." The boy said, but that didn't matter for the fact that the sight of blood made the girl cried.

"One incident in 11 years ago changed everything."

"I was weak."

"I was too strong."

"We change our ways."

"But we pay a heavy price to change our ways." Both Sapphire and Ruby said as they killed the Brutes.  
In the High Charity, Mercy is about to get killed by Flood on his neck.

"Your pal. Where's he's going?" Master Chief asked to see Prophet of Mercy in pain.

"Earth! But you will never escape here, demon."

"Man, how many of those things are? And where are they going? Anyways." Gold wondered that the entire place is filling of Covenant and the Flood.

"That's a forerunner. That ship." Cortana pointed out to see the ship in the middle of the city.

"That ship is strange looking. What it is: a tack?" Gold claimed which made Crystal upset due of his idiocy.

"Because it's a forerunner ship, you idiot. You should…" Crystal shouted at his ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Please, don't lecture me." Gold whined

"Chief, if we going blow up Halo like last time, I have to overload the ship's engine." Cortana tells Master Chief like the one they done at first Halo.

"Wait, you're the one that nearly got us killed in the last ring." Gold remembered the entire ordeal.

"Yes, that was me." Cortana sighed until Master Chief tries to pull cortana out of the system.

"No, I have risk this. I don't work if we did remote it."

"Good, I heard that all day long. Come on, let's go!" Gold gladly to hear that as he try to pull out the chip out to get Crystal out of the terminal.

"No, I stay put." Crystal protested

"What?"

"I'm going stay with Cortana to help her."

"You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"No, I need you. Earth needs you."

"No, Gold" Crystal sighed as she turns her back to Gold.

"It's you. The reason UNSC have Spartan program, to protect Earth from any danger. I have to stay here to defend Earth for all means the cost."

"No, I can't let you."

"Gold, the flood is here. WE don't have enough time for this. We have to go now!" Master Chief shouted as he fired his weapon against the Flood.

"No, Crystal. I'm not leaving without you!"

"I have to. It's only way." Crystal sadly said.

"Crystal, you don't have to do this!" Cortana asked to know why.

"No, what if something happens to you. I mean what if something goes wrong?"

"It could. But you're right; I could use your help."

"Gold, I must ask you something." Crystal stated as she turns around to Gold to ask him.

"What?"

"You never answer my question on Cairo which I didn't ask. Why did you save me?"

"That? I…I…pick you because….I was afraid I will lose you. If I didn't, I can't live with myself with that Guilt"

"But Why?"

"Because…I lost someone very special to me during the battle of Reach. She reminded me of you in a way."

"Gold…."

"Gold, we must go now!" Master Chief shouts to get Gold out of there.

"Good bye." Crystal cried as she goes to the system.

"Super Serious Gal? Crys? Crystal! You can't do this to me!" Gold panicked as he get the chip to get her out, but taken away by Master Chief.

"WE have no time for this!" Master Chief said as he drags Gold to the next platform.

"There is time to get her!"

"NO! She made her choice! Just let go! We have to strong."

"I know."

"Let's go!" Master Chief said as they fight their way in High Charity which they combat the flood.

"Crystal, why didn't come with him? Why you didn't?"

"Because….I love him. Besides you need my help in case something bad happens. This is best way to live another day to see him again. I never felt anything before in my short life." Crystal said as Crystal cries while Cortana conform her.

"It's ok. I know you made the right choice. But it's going very hard for him too." Cortana said as she comforts Crystal who snobbing with tears. Master Chief and Ataru enter the ship at the very last second.

"Ok, We in."

"Crystal."

"What's wrong?"

"Chief, you're only real person I can tell you my secret."

"What is your secret?"

"I….love her. But I'm too afraid it to say to her." Gold tearly said as Master Chief pat Gold on the shoulder as the ship exits High Charity.

"Bye, Gold. I will…..always love you no matter what even you're rude and perverted, but a very kind person you are." Crystal said as she views the ship goes out to Earth. She returns back to the system to help Cortana to deal with High Charity.

Author's note: The title of the chapter is from the music from Halo 2. It is a really sad music which I have put into this chapter. It's called Heavy Price paid in Halo 2 OST and which the song reflects the chapter meant as Crystal sacrifices herself to save Gold. This is not a full chapter; it's a sample of the work I am doing on. But I would like to have changes and add stuff to make it a very good story. I can rest now until I finish my college work until late in May to begin Halo Reach, the saddest story arc I will ever make.


	18. Overture

Section 3- Halo Reach (Flashback)

Chapter 17- Overture

As the forerunner is going to slipspace where Master Chief and Gold are stowaways as the Prophet of Truth is unaware of their presence is heading to one location, Earth. Master Chief and Gold are checking around if the Covenant found them, but the coast is clear. Gold halts for a minute until something flashes to him.

At High Charity, Crystal working with Cortana in order that Halo attempted to fire they must blow up In Amber Clad. But she stops for a moment to realize that she remember in fact long ago. Something flashes into her eyes.

The Delta Halo as Dexholder Squad fighting the Loyalist Covenant units alongside with Arbiter and Sil Ver. Each member as Sil Ver halt for a moment as each has remembered. This flashes them into the past they know.

The story as they were in one battle of the entire war, Fall of Reach.

**Earth- Shizuoka, Japan 17 years ago**

Suburban small town near Nara around 5000 people are going to their daily lives as the news portray the human-covenant war. The town is very patriotic, but there are issues that many of it's young are being sent to the front lines to halt the Covenant. Many don't return.

A hospital where nurses and a doctor is helping a young woman in her 20s is giving birth. The pain is too much for her to bear. But at the waiting room, a Marine comes to the counter.

"Where's my wife?" Marine asked until after explaining his wife's name and heads to the room where she is. He runs to the room until he heard something…..a baby's cry. He rushes to the room to see his wife holding their child.

The doctor and the nurses left to leave them alone. "How's our child?" Marine asked. He was able to understand the child's gender, it's a boy.

"He's ok." His wife responds with hint of happiness that he returned from the front lines. But suddenly, the boy opens his eyes for the first time that to their surprise the eyes are amber-gold.

The father picks up the boy to see him more clearly which he's glad to have a son. "What should we call him?" his wife asked. He looks at his son.

"His name will be…..Gold." Marine said. He gives Gold back to her. The marine was part of the Spartan-I, a secret project that designed to build super soldiers. He was one of them which he was given special treatment to have a civilian life.

But the covenant war came which they called him to be sent in the front lines, so he and his wife were married young around 18 years old. Soon, a week later he was being recalled due of troop storages to hold against the covenant advance.

The bad news happens when 5 years later that he died from wounds. He and his squad were ambushed in Fall of Arcadia when Elite impaled him with energy sword. When a group of officers told about his death, his wife stumbled to the floor sobbing about his death which Gold tries to comfort his mother at the same time, he lost his father with sadness.

After 5 weeks has passed, Gold was playing in a park by himself while his mother is still depressed about her husband's death. She is currently unaware that a group of black suit men are coming towards Gold. Gold looks up until they did something to him and drag him away.

Gold tries to scream, but it was too late since they silence him in textbook style. The pelican carrying Gold heads to a UNSC frigate. They head to another planet which considered the Fortress of the stars, Reach.

Reach is a military hub of the UNSC and the second Largest Military complex after the Sol System. They landed the planet as they introduce Gold to a UNSC scientist goes by the name: Catherine Halsey. She noticed something about Gold, he has ambered-golden eyes. She knew that only certain individuals are born with these golden eyes and decided she will put him in the Spartan-II project.

They begin series of tests on the poor boy. But it was hard than it looks, the young boy rebelled against the scientists' wishes. He put up a tantrum that no one was able to put him down unless they tranquillized him. Despite of that, Halsey founded this one is very stubborn and strong-willed.

She puts Gold in the hands of Chief Petty Officer Mendez who push Gold to his limits. Then one time, Gold disobeyed Mendez which the instructors electrical him which Gold didn't give in. Mendez was impressed that Gold was willing to never give in.

Later on, Gold was eight years old when they put him in SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures. But the strange part that, the procedures didn't make him taller at all only for his muscle and his bones increase density.

During his augmentation procedures, he is continued to be trained by various instructors due of Mendez has sent to the front lines and the Spartan-III project. Gold become stronger and faster as he has a athletic body and sport his messy hair-style, but his eyes become more and more gold than he was when he was 5.

Two years later in Reach, the door burst as Professor Oak running to the door to see his ailing wife is dying from stronger-form of cancer. Green Oak, his grandson is watching along with his parents that Professor Oak has lost the love of his life. Before the funeral began, Oak took his wife's brain which he was able to hide it from his family.

When Oak return back to his lab, he took out his wife's brain and begins the Cognitive Impression Modeling. The process was long, but Oak waited for the AI from his decreased wife. Soon, the AI came into its form.

It's a young teenage girl with crystal eyes, two anti-gravity ponytails, lab coat, and blue hair. The color of her avatar is pure crystal blue. Thus begins "Crystal" to become AI assistant to Professor Oak.

What it seems for the tale of the two has come with realizing that the story is unravel that affects all in the one events lead to one battle that will be as Fall of Reach? How it came for Gold to be like this? Why Crystal knew Gold before, but they never meet each other on Reach? The story is yet to be told.

Author's Notes: Thank God, Finals are over and we are prepared to write the story off. The chapters are depending on the planned chapters. Some will be short or others will be very long depending how it goes. I give you a overture chapter which it is a flashback story arc that takes back on Fall of Reach which with addition of characters I want to try out. It's based on events of Halo Reach. If you played the game, then you already what happen. If not, go to Halo Wiki or watch the cutscenes on YouTube. I have 13 more chapters to go which I have to give myself every two weeks to work on Halo 3 story arc and the Halo Reach Arc. I hope you enjoy the Overture.


	19. Waltz

Chapter 18- Waltz

During the training session of Spartan-IIs, Gold is among the trainees with their brutal instructors how to fight while being in augmentation procedures despite only some survive. Gold misses his mother when he comes to his room remembering that how life used to be. He tried to run away, but they always caught him doing that.

His training is nothing new that they are being trained like ODSTs, Marine, and Army troopers which life for him is very harsh. He grew tired from doing very repetitive things like exercise, eat same food, and wake up in the early morning.

But that wasn't the case since he's very flirt towards other female even female Spartan within contract that earns him a slap or punch to his body part. He was been watched by Catherine Halsey who found Gold to be a unique case. After they ate their food, they head to room where Halsey introduced Master Chief to the new Spartan-II candidates.

Gold heard about Master Chief in reports, but never met him in person. Halsey place Master Chief in charge of Gold's training. Master Chief now trains Gold to be a super soldier.

"Come on, it's not hard to climb 10,000 feet Mountain." Master Chief retort as he grabs the ledge to climb up while Gold is struggling to catch up.

"This sucks!" Gold moan as he climbs up. They reach the top which Gold was able to reach.

"Gold-721, are you alright?" Master Chief said.

"Yeah, I am." Gold shrugged off as he got on in his feet. Master Chief pats Gold on the shoulder.

"You did a good job." Master Chief said which surprises Gold.

"Why? Most everyone beat me to the mountain." Gold wondered that he is very athletic, but wasn't brightest and best students in the Spartan-II project.

"No, I understand your scores. But I do understand that you never give up. It seems that you have a strong will. I understand why Halsey chose you." Master Chief said as Gold angers when he hears Halsey.

"What she has to with me? She took my away from home. From my mother? Why?" Gold asked to know why he's being picked for the project in the first place.

"Gold, I do miss my family. But….." Master Chief said until Gold climbs down the mountain.

"This is going to be a long training." Master Chief sigh as he climbs down. They return back to base by 1500 hours. Gold went back to his room and lay on his bed.

"I hate this life. Why I must endure this?" Gold thought as he thinks very hard. Meanwhile in the same complex, Catherine Halsey is talking with two UNSC professor Oak and Elm.

"Oak, I do assume you that this Spartan is very…stubborn, reckless, and not very bright. But I do find this Spartan is very unique and very interesting." Halsey said as she gives the file to Oak.

"I never met the boy myself." Professor Oak said which he heard about the Spartan-II project, but never met the Spartan he was assign.

"Don't need of that, Oak. I do find this Spartan is from Earth." Halsey pointed out which the file has Gold's name in it.

"Earth? I thought all Spartans were from other colonies." Elm asked to know why Halsey will come to Earth for what reason.

"Most of the Spartan-II was from the colonies, but this one is very different. I know his father was a Spartan-I which information I know. The Orion project was the ancestor project to the Spartan-II as you were aware of that." Halsey answered Elm's question.

"What's the subject's name?" nice female tone asked to Halsey which they turn to face Crystal.

"Ah, yes. Halsey, meet Crystal. My AI assistant has helped work on several projects." Oak answered before Halsey was going to ask.

"What a remarkable avatar it has? Does she remind me of someone? Halsey wondered how Crystal looked.

"She was based of my decrease wife who died recently." Oak responds to Halsey's curiosity.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. So, tell me Crystal. Why you interested in the Spartan?" Halsey asked to Crystal.

"Oh I wanted to help the Professor, Halsey." Crystal answered to her question.

"Good answer. You may leave. I give you the data by tonight. That will be all." Halsey said as she left the office. Elm left the office as well leaving Oak and Crystal behind.

"Professor, who's the subject we are looking after?" Crystal asked to know what has happen.

"A rowdy kid Halsey has in her project. He's very hard case." Oak said as he turns on the picture shows Gold. Crystal looks at Gold's picture with puzzle look.

"He tried to escape from this base many times, but they always get him." Oak said which he yawns.

"Professor, do you need some sleep?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, I have been up all night to solve this "covenant species weakness" which it has taken toll on me." Oak sighed as he is getting very sleepy.

"Leave him to me. I can watch over him. So take the night off." Crystal said because she knew that Oak needs that rest to help him.

"Thank you, Crystal. I hope you have good night." Professor Oak Said as he walks out of the room. The doors closed. Crystal looks over the database.

Given the permission to do the task by Professor Oak, She oversees a Spartan named Gold-721 in the file. Crystal looks over the database of each Spartan which she spots Gold's name. She grabs the file which picture is not present.

Why Halsy is so secretly sneaky when comes to database? It must to prevent the innies to know about the Spartan project. But Why 721? A number designated by birth dates? Or it's just simple code numbers? She doesn't why he's chosen for the project?

"Hmmm, that doesn't make sense why a 10 year old to be trained as a Spartan?" Crystal mummers as she scans the file regarding Gold's location and birthplace. She turns off the file and thinks about it.

She was stopped by warning detection. She opens the video cam showing a golden-suit trainee escaping the training area. He is digging under the fence as he got out.

"Oh, no you don't!" Crystal yells as one the spy cam drones followed the trainee.

"Where are you going?" Crystal wondered why Gold is attempting to escape for to begin with. She has the drones following him.

Outside of the complex, Gold runs with his life as he narrowly hidden from the drones. "Phew, that gotten rid of them. Now, get out of this planet and go home." Gold muses as he stands up to walk down the forest area, but unaware that a simple drone shadowing him.

He continues to walking down at the forest with much amaze that no one noticed his escape. Odd, normally they will notice his escape already. He got a weird feeling about it.

While in the room, Crystal is keep watching Gold with cold intention to bring him back. But somehow she just let him wonder outside with interest in her mind. Why she is letting him wonder for? Was it to test him or something?

Gold turns around to see who is following him, but it was nothing to see as the drone hide the brushes. Gold took a step back until he fall down. Crystal was shocked to see that and ordered the drone to follow him.

Gold just fall a few feet and stumbled upon something. He sees red shoes right front of him and look up to see…..a girl? He sees a young girl around his same age, but she has brunette hair, brown eyes, and her pigtails are curved. What's interesting that she is more a civilian? She approaches Gold nervously.

"Are you okay?" the young girl asked as she helps him up. Gold dusts his uniform while the drone looks at him unnoticed. Crystal sees this girl kind of looked like her, but different. She is very curious to know human interaction as he watches them.

"Hi! What's your name?" Gold asked the girl as she looks up to Gold and stared into his golden eyes. Then she smiled to him which surprised Gold.

"Hello, my name is Kotone. But my other friends refer me by English name, Lyra. What's yours?" Lyra said as Gold amazed to hear.

"Gōrudo Hibiki. But they call me, Gold." Gold answered while Lyra checking on Gold's uniform.

"You're a Spartan, aren't you?" Lyra wondered that she notices the uniform.

"Who me? Yeah, I am. I am one of super soldiers to defend our mother Earth." Gold said with pride which made Lyra giggled.

"you're funny." Lyra laughed with cheery joy.

"That's they say about me." Gold said as after that they started to play children's games like tag and hide and sneak. After 2 rounds, they take a break.

"Reach is very beautiful. Isn't it?" Lyra asked to Gold. Gold turned to Lyra as he smiled to her.

"Yeah, it is. Like Earth." Gold replied with memories on his time on Earth.

"Earth? You mean…" Lyra said as to wonder why Gold said that.

"Yes, I'm from Earth. I miss my home and mother." Gold said while Lyra pats him in the shoulder. Crystal overheard this as she scans the classified information held by Halsey. She sees the information why Gold is picked for the project. She turns back to the screen to see Gold with notion she felt bad for him.

"Want to see the landscape?" Gold said as in exchange grabs Lyra to the tallest tree they can get to see the vast beautifulness of Reach.

"Wow! I never seen like this before." Lyra said with happiness.

"It appears so. I bet it's even prettier in space as well." Gold wondered.

"I bet so…." Lyra was about to finished until a loud shouting that was her parents who started to go home.

"I have fun, Gold." Lyra said as Gold put her down in the ground.

"Wait, will I see you again?" Gold wondered.

"Of course, I live nearby the base where you are. My father works with the government. I hope I can see you again." Lyra winks at Gold and runs to get home. Gold stared at her and got a weird feeling. He made a friend outside of base.

What about his escape? If he left he planet, he never see Lyra again. If he didn't, then maybe he can found happiness. He remembers from training with Master Chief.

"Gold, fighting for something you believe will make you stronger." Master Chief's voice echoed. He decided to stay on Reach with Lyra. He returns back to the complex.

Crystal was very surprise that Gold is returning to the base. Normally, a Spartan will escape from the project like the Daisy incident which this is new. Crystal decided to shut the cameras down and the security postponed until he gone back to his room.

"Gold….you could just left, but why? I never am going to understand his choice. The girl looks like me?" Crystal puzzled which to not understanding his choice.

Soon, Gold return to his room without trouble as if God was in his side. He lies down in the bed to see the ceiling. He sees Lyra's face beaming in his head. He smiles and lies to sleep. Crystal looks at Gold in the camera screen.

She shuts it off and resumes other project Oak was working on. She felt something strange on her that her only human memory was being romantic and live a good life. This was getting stronger when she sees Gold and Lyra together. Then she gets the idea, she wanted them to be together in order to motivated him.

"I hope this will improve you, Gold." Crystal said with hint of happiness.

Author's Notes: Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring you Lyra, a non-Pokémon special character. Yes, it's a heatsoulshipping story arc. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do please review.


	20. You belong with me

Chapter 19: You belong with me

The following days passed by, Gold continuing his training with much determination. The instructors took this notion as a good sign and vastly improving. Gold does his best in skill of firearms and hand to hand combat.

He had another augmentation again to increase his speed and muscle enhancement. It has gotten used to the pain since he was earlier. Gold is a lucky case that he survive the augmentations compared to the others.

"It seems that Spartan-721 is doing very well." Elm asked to Oak which to wonder that they were reported he came back from his little escape to wonder why.

"Elm, I won't say that this Spartan is different unlike those who bought back. I know a group of Spartans run away. Two committed suicide upon seeing their clones. It's tragic to know the accord." Oak muses that seeing a document of the incident.

"Yeah, but most of the battle-ready Spartans right now are being sent to the front lines. If they push the age lower, I think that young man will be sent out to fight against the Covenant." Elm worried as he sees Gold doing his exercises.

"Let's hope that will never happen. If it does happen, will be a price to pay?" Oak said as he gathers his papers.

"Oak, is it true that his clone died?" Elm wondered that all flash clones died upon matter of months or few years upon made.

"Yes. It happened a year ago." Oak said as he turns on the terminal.

"Yes, Professor Oak?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal, can you tell us about Spartan-721's progress?" Oak asked as Crystal gathers the data in matter of a second.

"It seems he's doing very well so far. Reckless, but he's trying without giving up. A remarkable data they gather about Gold." Crystal answered to Oak which he was surprised to see the data Crystal gathered.

"Thank you, you may resume." Oak said as Crystal went back to the system. Crystal watches Gold doing his training with interest in her eyes. While she was watching Gold a pop up appear about the young girl Gold met.

The data show the girl in a Reach education system that her father is indeed a fact a training officer of the Spartan-II project. The very trainer is the one training Gold. This gives Crystal an idea.

She could make up the orders for escort training mission in exchange for Gold to meet the girl. It will take skill and time to do this due of the ONI online security system can detect within matter of 5 minutes. But she has no other choice that to motivate Gold, that she believes he needed human contract and human behavior to fight better.

What she can do? Something is not right with her, she's not supposed to help Gold out. He's a Spartan and the importance of the project that she can't jeopardize it. If he goes out and tells her about the project, then he will be discharged or maybe…death.

She made her choice after thinking about it for half hour to begin the work. She hopes this will work or all will fail. She hopes that she is doing the right thing.

At the next day, Gold woke up with sleepy face after the bugle call woke up him. He felt tired and exhausted wanted to take a day off, but couldn't ask for it. If he did, they will say it's lazy and not military lifestyle.

He dress up in his training uniform, but he kept his style in his uniform consists of gold color with dark blue stripes. He sees the window to see the beauty of Reach and sees imagine of Lyra smiling. He smiles as he put on his uniform hoping that he can see her again. He could escape to see her, but how? He doesn't know where she is except she said she lives near the training complex.

No matter to know where she lives, he goes to his daily breakfast that all Spartan-II eat the requirement food to make them strong and healthy. His plate is nothing new since all the food looked the same. He finished his meal quickly than usual, but it wasn't enough. This meal was so meager that couldn't satisfy his stomach.

Suddenly, a UNSC officer came to Gold with a letter. Wait, a letter? When he opens the letter, he was to report to his training officer for "Special assignment".

"Special Assignment? What kind of Special Assignment?" Gold said in confused look.

He reported to his training officer right after he throws away his plate. He salutes to the Officer, but the officer gives him at ease.

"Sir, is this special kind of training or punishment that is totally a lie." Gold remarked that he prank on the trainees that was priceless.

"Spartan-721, I was recently told that by Catherine Halsey that you are given a task. A task I'm forced to give this assignment as part of your training." Training Officer said as Gold was very confused why Halsey giving him a assignment.

"The assignment is: you are to protect my daughter." Training Officer said grimly.

"Who's your daughter, sir?" Gold asked to know who he is going to protect. Why his daughter that he wanted know.

"My daughter's name is Lyra." Training Officer said when Gold is shocked. Then, Lyra appeared whom she recognized Gold.

"I hope you do a good job protecting her, but I swear to….." Training Officer threatened Gold until he was hold back by Lyra.

"Dad, I can take care myself. Don't worry." Lyra said as she looks at Gold with serious, yet cheery tone.

Training Officer sighed as he saluted to Gold while he gives Gold details of his assignment. The assignment has Gold to protect Lyra from going to school, going places, and other things. Soon, both Gold and Lyra are walking together to Lyra's school.

"So, Lyra. Your dad is my training instructor?" Gold asked that all instructors have to be the father of the girl he met.

"Yeah, he joined the Marine Corps after graduated from Corbulo Academy. He met my mother a few years before I was born." Lyra said with notion Gold was very interested in it.

"Did he ever consider you to send to the academy? I mean he's a tough instructor." Gold joking.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Lyra offended.

"Well, I didn't say you were weak. I was wondering that he didn't send you to the academy?" Gold paraphrase his question as he tend to calm her down.

"My mother opposed it. She's a medical doctor and didn't believe violence solve anything. But my dad taught me some." Lyra answered to his question.

"Oh, what can you do?" Gold curiously asked what his instructor taught her.

"You want to know?" Lyra slying as she put down her bag.

"Ok, I'm going to go easy on you because you're…Whoa! " Gold shout as lands on the ground as Lyra pin him down on the ground. She gives a sly grin to Gold who was in shock. A Spartan-II trainee was beaten by simple civilian.

"Just because you're a Spartan doesn't mean you're invincible." Lyra pointed out.

"I did let you win this time." Gold bragged as his finger rubs his nose.

"Liar." Lyra thought as she picks her bags. They resume back to walking to her school.

"We're here. I enjoy your company, Gold." Lyra said when she entered to her school.

"Hey." Gold asked.

"Yes?" Lyra wondered why Gold stopped her.

"What time I get you?" Gold asking that he has to protect her since Lyra is his assignment.

"Oh, I come out in 3:30. Be here when it's time." Lyra smiled and enters the school. Now, Gold goes back to the training complex.

It wasn't long for Gold to go back to get Lyra in 3:30 since his assignment allowed him to leave training sessions and even leave the complex. He never felt so free in his life and thanked Halsey for that. While he leaves the center, he was followed by drone.

Crystal sees Gold leaving the compound. "Yes, my plan is working." Crystal cheered. Don't only that, she hopes that his assignment she made could make Gold to train better. But she has kept an eye on her.

It wasn't long for Gold to arrive at Lyra's school as Lyra came out to see Gold. She says good bye to her friends and approach to Gold.

"So, how was it?" Gold asked.

"Nothing new, just lessons we learn." Lyra pouted.

"Well, compared training you got it easy." Gold muses.

"What do you mean?" Lyra wondered why Gold said that.

"Oh, we have to do many exercises that I know. It's tiresome. I ate the same food for breakfast and lunch." Gold said as he remembered what was his training.

"You got it easy compared to me." Lyra counter argue.

"Why is that?" Gold respond.

"We have to sit down all day to listen to boring lessons." Lyra complained which her classes are nothing new.

"Oh, that must be very boring that makes mine enjoyable at least." Gold said.

"It could be worse. I wish I was a Spartan." Lyra complained that Gold is lucky to be one.

"It's easy to say than done." Gold sighed.

"Why you say that? I thought being a Spartan is a good life?" Lyra asked with curious notion that why Gold would say that.

"We have to wake up early mornings, eat the same food every day, and doing pointless exercises. That's not the worse comes to Augmentations." Gold grimly said.

"Augmentations? What's that?" Lyra wondered.

"They modify your body to become stronger and faster, but most of the kids I knew didn't make it. Every time they place augmentations on me, I was expecting to die." Gold answered as he remember that the ones who died in augmentations for the sake of the project. He looks away from Lyra for a bit.

"Gold, I pray that will never happen to you." Lyra said as she comforts Gold.

"Yeah, I hope so. I wish I was normal and live a normal life." Gold sadly replied. Lyra looks at Gold with pity feeling. While the Drone following them, Crystal sees this somehow understanding Gold more than usual.

She gets unusual feelings that she feels bad for him, but at the same time she is serious to get him motivated and help him to become a Spartan-II. She never felt like this before. After shaking her head which had gotten her back on track to look after Gold.

After following them, they are heading to apartment complex. "Is this where you live?" Gold wondered.

"Yep, my mom lives here. My dad does come here, but he's in the project compounds. You know his job required him there." Lyra said.

"It's something you don't see every day." Gold said with interest of her father's life with more training he has to face.

"I see you later. Good night, Gold." Lyra said as she waved at Gold while Gold does the same thing.

"Yeah, I will." Gold said while Lyra entered the apartments. He goes back to the compound wondering why he's feeling different inside him. That didn't matter to him since it's very hard to understand why.

Gold went back to the compound as he lay down in his bunk. To him, it was felt good day to be alive around with Lyra. But he felt something that he has an angel watching over him or something that cause this to happen. That didn't matter to him as he went to sleep.

He goes to sleep to dream about Lyra. Crystal sees Gold sleeping as she touch the screen with great feeling that she did a right thing. "Crystal, what are you doing?" a serious female voice that surprised Crystal. It was Cortana, Halsey's AI appeared with disappointed look.

"Um, nothing." Crystal said as she turns off the screen behind her. "What brings you here, Cortana?" Crystal wondered why Cortana is in the system.

"I noticed unauthorized assignment was made not by Halsey. But it's well done and I manage to trace the source from you. Why is that?" Cortana asked with questions why Crystal did that.

"Well…." Crystal tried to answer to her question. Cortana quickly turn on the screen which she turned off earlier.

"Crystal, you do know the rules." Cortana said.

"I know, but…." Crystal saying to explain herself about Gold with surprise how Cortana noticed her activity.

"Are you going rampancy?" Cortana worried asked.

"No, It's just…I want to help him." Crystal explaining brief as she wanted to help Gold out. Then Cortana pat her shoulder with reassurance smile.

"Just be careful. I hope what you're doing. " Cortana said when she was about to leave.

"Wait!" Crystal stopped Cortana before she left the system.

"Is it possible for a….program like me to have feelings? Like our creators?" Crystal wondered that something is wrong with her.

"Crystal, it's natural for you to feel different. But we are program to help. If you mean "Love" is a difficult answer even for AI to understand. Oh, I get it. The Spartan you were looking at, you're taking liking to him." Cortana said which made Crystal blushing.

"No, he's too young and so immature." Crystal retorted with huff.

"What if he gets older?" Cortana replied with notion that he will be good looking.

"As If, Cortana. I read his report. He's no good trouble maker with nothing to do pranking and disobeying orders." Crystal said that she heard about him.

"What about the girl he was with?"Cortana asked which Crystal hesitative about it.

"Well….I…" Crystal shuddered while Cortana laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Crystal. I think it will not affect you. I mean no AI has ever fall in love with a human before. I think you will be fine." Cortana said right before she left the system leaving Crystal to turn to see the screen.

"What I'm going to do with you?" Crystal sighed as she touches the screen. She turns off the screen as she gathers data for Professor Oak. Then she just wondered something which made to shake her head to focus on hand.

It's going to be a long day for Crystal to handle Gold's training and his assignment to protect Lyra while helping the Professor out. The feeling for Gold is not like she felt it before. She sees life in him and humanity which Halsey is trying to make them become.

What comes to her thoughts while working is Gold is in her process thoughts? It's becoming a habit for her while working with Oak and Elm. If Oak or Elm asked what's wrong with her, she will say it's nothing wrong with her just process too fast that let "frozen" occurs.

While she was done with her work, she turns on the screen to see Gold and Lyra are having fun together. Gold was wearing his training suit while Lyra wearing her usual outfit when he met her. They are hanging out in New Alexandria, a city in Reach far from the compound.

"Gold, what was Earth look like?" Lyra asked which Gold thought for a moment.

"Earth was…beautiful. Where I was from, I was born in a small town in Kansai region in Japan. I remember me and my mom enjoy the autumn season to see the leaves falling from the trees and the spring of the cherry blossoms. My mom used to tell me that Life is very precious and live out your life you want." Gold remembered as he and his mother go on the parks.

"I would like to see Earth one day." Lyra said which surpised Gold.

"But due of the war, all of Reach's citizens can't go to Earth even for vacation." Lyra sadly muses.

"Don't worry, the war will be over and I would gladly take you there." Gold said with cheery notion. Lyra smiled at Gold.

"Thanks Gold." Lyra smiled as they continued to walk down. But they are being followed by a group of youth gang who are 13 composed of 4 girls and their boyfriends led by female leader. They stopped them at an alley.

"Well, it isn't Lyra? Who's your boyfriend?" One of the girls said.

"What you want, Akino?" Lyra shouted with defensive tone.

"Lyra, who these guys?" Gold asked to Lyra as he maintains discipline.

"It's Akino and her gang. They are bullies in my school. They pick on me ever since the day." Lyra answered to his question.

"What happen?" Gold wondered what did actually happen.

"I tell you what happen. She beat me in Reach 8th Martial Artist Championship. She humiliated me front of the crowd. She cheated my victory." Akino said as she gets close to Lyra and Gold.

"So, That's it. All because you lost a match? Big Deal, I don't see the point in that." Gold retorted.

"Charming your boyfriend he is." Akino wondered.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lyra shouted.

"Whatever, I'm going to make you pay for bring me dishonor! Now give us the bitch!" Akino swored as she pointed to Gold.

"No." Gold respond.

"If that's you want. Girls, unleash your guys." Akino ordered her female members to tell their guys to attack Gold. Then at a swift motion, Gold was able to knock out them easily. They were shocked and awe at the sight.

"Sending your guys to do your dirty is not the best idea against a Spartan-II." Gold muses softly.

"Don't matter, I beat you anyways." Akino said with sharp tone as she pops her knuckles.

"Gold, she's very good at hand to hand." Lyra warned.

"Don't worry, I faced far worse than facing training officers in these exercises." Gold confidently said as he and her come to begin their fight. To Gold's surprise, she's really good. Only his real advantage was his superior speed and agility thanks to Augmentation to dodge her attacks.

"Hold still you!" Akino angrily said as she misses her kick to Gold.

"You know, maybe it's not a good time for you." Gold said as he dodges her punch.

"What are you, a freak? Stop being a pussy and fight like a man." Akino said as she did a roundhouse kick.

"I don't you should do that." Gold said.

"eh?" Akino said as Gold knock her out cold.

"Maybe you should take a chill pill once and awhile." Gold said as he turn to the rest of the group.

"Don't bother us ever again." Gold threaten them as they pick up their leader and their boyfriends. They left them alone.

"Well, I hope they don't bother us ever again." Gold boosted.

"Gold, how did you do that?" Lyra shocked and confused of what happen.

"Do what?" Gold replied.

"I mean how you achieved inhuman speed. I never seen Akino missed so many times before?" Lyra wondering as how Gold was achieved this. The last time she fought with Akino, she barely won against her overwhelming force and relies on cheap tricks to trip her off.

"A thing called, "Magical Powers"." Gold jokily as Lyra animesweat at his remark while she sighed at the same time she is glad he gotten rid of them.

They head out of the alley to the streets of New Alexandria. It was a start of a beautiful friendship. A friendship between a civilian and a Spartan-II has begun.

Author's notes: Damn, this was the longest chapter I have written. There will be longer chapters in this story arc. Don't worry about other characters that will come out in this story. Akino was a character from -aQuaLeoN's story, School Twist 2 - Alternative Timeline. I have to ask him that I could borrow the character for sake of the plot. This chapter was hard, but the story continues as we reach the next chapter where Lyra and Gold are 13 years old and this time we see Gold as a playboy player in that age like in the Manga.


	21. Song from New Alexandria

Chapter 20: Song from New Alexandria

3 years later, Gold becomes much stronger while protecting Lyra. Despite he received more augmentations which already made him stronger and faster than average human being. He is getting closer to Lyra than he ever been with.

After knowing Lyra was a martial artist, she taught him how to learn certain martial arts moves with amazing learning speed as they can spar with each other. Their typical hangout place is the gym.

Lyra waits for certain someone while she wore a ski's hat, pink shirt, and yellow and black biker shorts. She look down on the clock as she sighed. "Where is Gold?" Lyra mutters.

But a figure comes up to her with complete silence. "Surpise!" Gold shouted as Lyra was shooked by his voice. After she was startled, Gold laughed about his prank.

"Don't do that!" Lyra angrily said as she punches him in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt you know." Gold whined as he massages his arm.

"Huh? You look different than usual, Gold?" Lyra wondered.

"Oh, it's the augmentation. It was the last day for receiving them." Gold said.

"Really?" Lyra said.

"Yeah, hey why you wearing bike shorts to the gym?" Gold wondering as he sees Lyra's shorts.

"It's just they are very nice and comfy." Lyra said as she noticed Gold's look on his face.

"Eyes up." Lyra said as she tilts Gold's head to her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just you have a nice ass with those shorts." Gold explained until Lyra knocks him into the ground with blush. Soon, they enter the gym with intention to have a healthy lifestyle. But gotten Gold's attention was the gravity room.

Gold enters the room with intention of having 10Gs which he found it suitable for him to exercise. Lyra found this crazy for Gold to do it, but everyone in the gym was impressive that Gold was able to exercise without ease to work in the gravity room. After becoming stronger, Gold increases the gravity to become even more stronger thanks to his augmentations.

Lyra begins to notice Gold's body, not buff more athletic with medium build. But strangely she has this temptation that she wanted to touch it, but rebuked that feeling. Not only that, he was her best friend and trust him more than her friends in her school. In fact, Gold was her topic to her friends in school even they claimed Gold is her boyfriend as she deny it with a blush.

After Gold left the Gravity room sweating very hard, he gets his water bottle. "What a training that was despite we got one in the training complex." Gold said as Lyra came near him. Gold, the other hand was thinking Lyra was everywhere in his thoughts even in training including firearms. He began to learn about firearms which it was odd for the program to have 13 years to be learning about firearms too early. The first Spartan-II was taught older to know about firearms like Master Chief.

Despite of that, Gold and Lyra are becoming very close to each other as they continuing to hang out. Her father begins to trust Gold more than Lyra's boyfriends even he suggests to Lyra that Gold should be her boyfriend. But Lyra would call her father crazy to say that and even claiming what really happen to her father.

One day in New Alexandria, Gold and Lyra are walking in downtown as they pass by many shops and enjoy lunch. During lunch, they have moa burgers which Gold's favorite lunch since Lyra introduce them to him. But when they were eating, he noticed Lyra's frown.

"What's wrong?" Gold asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just nothing wrong, Gold." Lyra softly replied which earned Gold's curiosity.

"Come on, you could tell if you want." Gold suggests before he took a sip of his drink.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lyra shrugged off which made Gold worried.

"Are you sure?" Gold asked.

"Yeah." Lyra said with smile. They continue to drink and eat their meals. Soon after they exit the mall, they walk together to Lyra's apartment. Gold looked at Lyra with curious look wonder what's wrong with her.

"Hey, Lyra." Gold said as Lyra turned to him.

"Yeah, Gold." Lyra responds.

"Oh, it's just I do care about you. But do you want go to the beach one day?" Gold wondered which Lyra wide eye for a second.

"The beach? What for, Gold?" Lyra asking why Gold is asking her that.

"I just want to tell you something." Gold said as Lyra wondered why he asked her that.

"Why?" Lyra asked him again.

"I will explained when we get there." Gold said to avoid the subject.

"Gold, I know you want to change the subject." Lyra asked.

"Can you just drop it? I will explain it to you." Gold said.

"Ok, you can difficult sometimes. It's just sometimes you can…" Lyra sighs as she turned to see Gold flirting with local girls. She puffs her checks as she stomps her to Gold. Gold using his cheap pickup lines with no avail.

That's when Lyra grabs his ear and drags him away. He pleads to Lyra to let go of him.

"Gold, you should stop doing that." Lyra gowl.

"Someone's jealous." Gold remarked as Lyra fumed.

"I'm not! You're just a flirt." Lyra argued. Ever since they went to New Alexandria all the time, Gold was becoming girl-crazy as he hit on every girl. This makes Lyra upset of the fact that Gold never flirt with her.

"Yeah, but I got to live out my life." Gold said much to Lyra's dismay.

"Whatever. Gold, just don't do it again." Lyra said as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Ok, you can be really serious. Maybe I should call you, Super Serious gal." Gold said which Lyra glared at him.

"Don't call me that." Lyra shouted.

"Why? It fits you. I mean you're always working on your studies and do work all the time." Gold said as he smirked at her.

"Well, what I was supposed to do? I got school you know." Lyra retorted.

"You could…ditch it." Gold answered as Lyra hit him in the head.

"Idiot." Lyra mutters while Gold smoothers his head.

They continue to walk down the paveroad as they left New Alexandria. They didn't spoke a while until Gold spoke up. "So, Lyra." Gold said which Lyra perk up.

"I think I'm being sent to the frontlines soon." Gold said. This shocked Lyra which much to her dismay.

"They can't do that. You're too young to send there. Unless….." Lyra said as Gold mellows.

"There was a list about the missing Spartans." Gold said as Lyra listen to him carefully.

"They were killed in action." Gold sadly announced. This surprised Lyra which she thought Spartans were invincible.

"But I thought…" Lyra said.

"It's true. And the Covenant is coming closer than ever. They sweep out the outer colonies and coming to the inner colonies. Things are not looking good I heard." Gold said. He looks at Lyra's distressed face and tries to cheer her up.

"But hey, It won't happen me, right. I mean I can withstand you. I faced much worse than death, right?" Gold said. It didn't do much as they continue to walk until Lyra spoke up.

"I go to the beach with you." Lyra said which Gold hear it with shock.

"What?" Gold said in confusion.

"I go with you." Lyra smiled.

"You will?" Gold said.

"Yeah, I mean it's not just date. I mean it's just we are friends right? I know you for 2 years and what's the harm in that." Lyra said.

"When and where you want to meet?" Gold asked.

"Well, pick me up at 3 at Saturday. And don't be late." Lyra said as they reach to her home.

"I won't!" Gold said as she enters her home. Gold begins to walk home (or return to the complex where he is being trained). This was going to be few days for them to meet, but despite of it he has hope and the time to be with her.

During those two years, he begins to fall for her slowly. He was too embarrassed to say that because the sake of their friendship. So, he flirted with all the girls within his range to avoid love subjects with Lyra. But every time Lyra mentions her boyfriend, he felt he's not worthy enough for her.

When Lyra broke up with her boyfriend either they didn't share much chemistry or outside conflict. Sometime did happen with her boyfriend when they hang out today. By judging her looks, it was boyfriend related conflict.

Then to another subject at hand that he asked to the beach, she agreed. What was going on? That never crosses his mind that it was absurd for her to accept his request that quickly. He looked at the window where Lyra seeing Gold until he walks away.

At the window, Lyra closes it before watching Gold walks away. She sighed and lay down in her bed as she looked into the ceiling. "When I tell him?" Lyra said as she turns to her side.

She grabs a picture that has Lyra with Gold in the New Alexandria's downtown. She has a distress look as she place her fingers on Gold. She smiled knowing that they will send him to war to protect humanity from the Covenant.

She learn in the news about the Covenant has done with outer colonies are heading to inner colonies. Lyra puts the picture away as she closes her eyes to dream about Gold like she always does. The next day, she will tell him.

Author's notes: That's end of the chapter. I am still planned to have 14 chapters. They are around 1500-5000 depending how the plot goes. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	22. Crescent moon before Dawn, Keyes Loop

Chapter 21: Crescent moon before Dawn, Keyes Loop

In the UNSC research complex, Professor Oak looked over the data of the covenant species class. He found very interesting of the alien species. Alongside him was Elm who helps Oak on compelling the data. They see the data as how unique of those species as they are in structure of body, intelligence, and culture.

As the scientists are working, Crystal helps Oak to gathering data about the Covenant. They have been working around the clock since Halsey has demanded for record of the aliens they are fighting against. Oak has proposed that the Covenant species will not harm "religious" icons unless they must do and it might turn against them if they found such icons.

Most scientists don't agree with Oak except Halsey who found this information to be very valuable and it could turned the tide of the war. Oak remembered his colleagues from the University of Edinburgh along with Birch, Elm, Rowan, and Aurea Juniper. They were graduated with Ph. D except when the war came, ONI hired them to understanding of the covenant races.

He remembered one scientist named Laszlo Sorvad picked Birch and Cedric Juniper, father of Aurea Juniper for his research team due of their thesis on Xenoarchaeology. Birch was an outdoor scientist and willing to look for artifacts by person while Juniper was more interested to deep understand of the past alien culture's biology.

That seems for Oak, Elm, Rowan, and Juniper were just simple ONI scientists on researching on Covenant species. Oak made found a interesting case with relationship between the races of the covenant did found a rivalry between the Brutes and the Elites. Both Elm and Rowan were credited as how the covenant species were grown and reproduce. Elm was credit to found how grunts can multiply quickly compared to other species while Rowan found the unique growth rate on various covenant species.

Aurea in the other hand, she has found unique discovery why the Covenant attacks human colonies that has forerunner icons rather colonies without icons. It seems for these scientists that knowledge will aid them to win this war. He makes a call to Rowan who's on Earth as he was able to send samples of the brute's blood.

On Earth, the message arrived to wake up Rowan to get the message. "What it is?" Rowan asked as he yawned. He opens the message to see information about the brutes from Oak.

He grabs the icon that contains the blood samples to his lab. His lab assistants work around the clock to understand how Brutes can achieve this kind of height compared to the sangheili. He theorizes that the brutes and humans are primates, but evolved differently which the brutes are more ape-like than humans do.

He has a worried look about his research will do for humanity to understand the enemy. He shook that thought as he resume back to his work. All things are going to work out in the end.

Elsewhere in the island of Hokkaido where Tomakomai lays a big mansion where a young girl around 12 waking up until an old man appeared with clothes on his hand as he comes near the bed.

"Good Morning, Missy." The old man said.

"Good Morning, Gramps." The young girl said as she rubbed her eyes.

"The day is today. You're about to send off to military academy. And your clothes are based on the academy's uniform, but at top quality." The old man said.

"Thank you. It's just my first time to be on military academy, I don't know what to expect." The young girl said. The young girl is Platinum, the daughter of Berlitz family whom her father works with Rowan as assistant along with her mother.

They sent her to a military academy due of the children of high-ranking officials of the UNSC due of the war of officers are need at the front lines. It was her first time to experience the outside world even the planet to see the galaxy. She put on her uniform which it was a white cadet's uniform and put on two rings on her fingers, Diamond and Pearl.

But that wasn't all, her father has sent two bodyguards to assist her in the academy except her mother disapprove of this has offered alternative way. They both agreed not to send bodyguards; they let her to experience on her own. Soon, they took Platinum off into Virginia Military Institute, one of the best UNSC military schools.

Over the years, the VMI has lowered admission age due of the war as the UNSC has taken over all military academies since the formation of the UNSC. Due of the losses in other academies in the colonies, they make to do with the military academies in Earth. Her trips will not an easy one as the plane travel from her mansion to Virginia.

The plane soon landed on Virginia as the limo driving her to her VMI. There she sees young cadets being drilled and trained for war, but has uneasy feeling about this. The limo starts as they bring her to the dean of the university.

"So, what we have here? What brings you to our fine academy?" The dean asked in his southern accent.

"Hello, Dean James. My name is Platinum Berlitz. I'm from Japan. My father has…" Platinum said meekly until the Dean cut her off.

"You know my dear, this institute don't receive younglings like yourself in peace times except we are fighting a war forcing my cadets to graduate at earlier age. I have no choice to lower the admission age because of this. But I can't argue against the UNSC because of that. I do assure you, this military academy is no walk at the park. This fine Institute has produced fine officers of the UNSC even the Army and Navy as well. I hope you do well in this academy. You're sleeping in with the note I given you. You may leave, missy." Dean said as he told her while giving her the note.

She got up and left the room as the Dean watches the window. She walks down the hallways to see the cadets doing their free time like writing, painting, reading, playing video games, and other things. She reads her note where her room is until she reaches the door.

She opened the door quietly until she found with minor shock. It was two boys practicing a comedy routine and surprising Japanese as well. The boys turned to face her.

"A girl?" the blond one said and the other one was surprised to see an angel.

"Dia, snap out of it! Sorry, I think you got the wrong room." The blond one said which Platinum check the note again and it was the right one.

"Well, I got this note from the dean that I was assign to this room." Platinum said.

"What? Give me that!" the blond one said as he took it from her. He read it until he realize it was the right room.

"You can't be serious?!" He said.

"Oh, can you get my bags into the room?" Platinum asked as she points the bags.

"Ok." The dark hair one said with lovely duby look. He got her bags into the room. The blond mutters as he helps his friend along.

"My name's Pearl. My father is part of the UNSC navy as a officer." Pearl greets himself to Platinum.

"What about your friend?" Platinum asked as the black hair one eating a crunch bar (Yes, in the future the Crunch bars existed).

"Oh, he's Diamond. But I prefer to call him Dia." Pearl said.

"Hi! I have a mother works with UEG under Colonial adminsation" Dia said as he finished his chocolate bar. Platinum lower her bags to make her way to introduce herself.

"My name is Berlitz, but do refer me as lady or missy if you may." Platinum greeted to the two boys. They have a female roommate. Soon, the following days that Platinum was doing exceptionally well on classes that has military strategy and tactics that earn her recognition among the teachers and students.

She also help her roommates on the subjects they have trouble keeping their grades up. Soon a class that they are learning the history of military firearms, the lesson was the reloading of rifle musket which it has never seen before.

"These muskets were common in the American Civil war. They were the DMRs of the day which except it was much different in terms of reloading. Yes, Platinum?" the Teacher asked whom Platinum raised her hand.

"It appeared that it has no magazine. Then how did it work?" Platinum wondered to see an ancient weapon that was able to work.

"Excellent question, Platinum. They are done in steps. Step 1: Check the rifle if has been fired. Step 2: reach for the bullet. Step 3: place bullet between teeth. Step 4: put in the barrel. Step 5: Get the ram rod after your pour powder in. Step 6: Ram it until it is placed in. Step 7: Return the ram rod. Step 8: plae the percussion cap in. Step 9: You are ready to fire. I want each you to do. Each will get a musket." The teacher said as he demonstration and hands out the musket.

They did everything correct except for Platinum who's having a hard time doing it. Pearl and Diamond show her how to do it. In a matter of seconds, she does it much faster before Dia and Pearl.

Next class is the naval battles class, they are learning about Admiral Nelson in the battle of Trafalgar. "Despite the combined French and the Spanish fleets, Nelson was able to use weather to his advantage and able to win a decisive victory against all odds. Now, we will go back to step one. Before battle, the weather has become nasty. The combined Spanish and the French fleet are coming towards you. What are your options: Retreat or attack?" The Naval teacher asked. Platinum rose up which earn his attention.

"Sir, in all terms he shouldn't have retreat. But he didn't which to the fact that he knew he has to fight in order to save Britain from Napoleon's invasion." Platinum answered.

"Correct! Napoleon needs the ships to entered Great Britain. Also he failed to realize the Great Britain had finest navy in the world. Then, Nelson has one talent. He was a weatherman and he used the weather to his advantage and did the unthinkable. Instead of forming one big line like they did, he form his fleet into three lines. It was uncommon for making three lines or columns of ships against a larger fleet. Also the admiral of the combined French and the Spanish fleet was getting impatient with Nelson. The combine French and the Spanish formed a line which Nelson suggest to break through their center of their line." The teacher finishes as the animation shows the ships battle with each other.

"Sir, what this applies to today?" One of the students asked.

"Everything. Admiral Cole used tactics that Nelson used. The Battle of Psi Serpentis was a clear example of it. Like Nelson was shot by a sniper, Cole died believing for the survival of our species. They are great heroes. Class dismissed." The Teacher said as they left the room.

The trio has made a connection with each other. They graduated with top honors. But they didn't return as expected, the UNSC has drafted them too quickly as they are both 15. Platinum was assigned to the navy branch as a Naval officer while Pearl and Diamond become pilots within the navy.

But assigning on ships, they are all assigned together. They are joined by many officers in the ship named, UNSC Iroquois. They reach the bridge of the ship.

Platinum with Pearl and Dia meets the captain of the ship. The captain turned around to see the trio.

"Why do ONI sent us young kids these days? My name is Keyes. You may call me, sir. What's your rank and names?" Keyes sighed while the trio stared at confusion with the papers.

"Ensigns Pearl, and Diamond, sir. Lt. Platinum, reporting for duty." Platinum saluted to Keyes.

"No need of that. What military academy you graduated?" Keyes asked.

"VMI." Dia answered.

"VMI? What your assign positions?" Keyes asked again.

"Pilots, sir!" Pearl and Dia shouted.

"Ok, and yours?" Keyes asked as he looks at Platinum.

"I was told to give a special assignment." Platinum said sternly as Keye looks at the report.

"Oh, you're the one who score high scores on naval tactics and strategy. Four time Winner of VMI Go championships. That's very impressive." Keyes said proudly.

After meeting with Keyes, Dia and Pearl are assigned to a Swordfighter which they gotten used due of the stimulations and video games. Soon, Keyes tells the crew of the ship they are heading out of slipspace to confront the Covenant.

Sigma Octanus IV was their destination. The advance warning that a covenant battlegroup is coming towards the ship. It seems they are outmatched, outgunned, and outnumbered.

"We are dealing a hopeless stituation. Due of the intel we have, we found one Carrier, one RPV-class light destroyer, and two Frigates. I was hoping to face two frigates." Keyes sighed at the sight of the Covenant battlegroup.

"Not necessary sir." Platinum spoke up.

"What you mean, Lt.?" Keyes asked.

"Sir, what if we use their weapons against them? I suggest we use their weapons to follow us and use emergency acceleration by launching the nuclear missile in the wrong way. If we pass by the frigates and hit the destroyer's shield."

"That will hit the destroyer and use the planet to slingshot and fire all our weapons at the frigates. I think it's risky, but bold. Lt., I hope your plan worked." Keyes finished.

Platinum tells Pearl and Dia to hop on the swordfighter to help Keyes in battle. Then before the battle begins, Platinum was stopped by Dia.

"Um, missy. I was wondering that….." Dia shuttered.

"Yes?" Platinum wide-eyed wondering what's in his mind.

"Um, be careful out there." Dia said with a hug, This surprises Platinum with a hint of blush. This was not allowed for lower rank to hug a higher ranking officer, but she hug him back. Dia goes to the hanger bay.

"Dia!" Platinum said.

"Huh?" Dia stopped to see Platinum who pauses for a moment.

"Just watch yourself. Take care of yourself!" Platinum shouted as Dia saluted to Platinum as she saluted to Dia. He head out.

Soon, the ship comes out to face the Covenant battlegroup. The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV begins as they follow the plan. Keyes has executed the plan as the covenant frigates fired their plasma torpedo each while the Iroquois bypass them to hit the destroyer as the torpedo destroyed them.

The LongSwordfighters are busy taking care of the Covenant fighters and take out them even the boarding parties. Dia and Pearl has kept the pilots morale boost due of their comedic antics. Dia looked worried as the ship slingshot around the solar star.

Soon, they appeared to open fire the archer missiles towards the frigates. Then the frigates were taken down quickly than it looks like. The remaining Covenant ship was a carrier retreated after it drop some ground forces.

After that, the trio become the most successfully with Keyes whom they were credit to achieve the impossible. Platinum smiled when Dia and Pearl came out of their fighter, then Dia looked for Platinum for which he smiled at her. Later on, Platinum received a promotion along with Dia and Pearl, who they are space aces.

Dia and Pearl together shot down 10 covenant fighters which that was amazing feat considering how they were young compared to other pilots. Platinum was assigned along with Dia and Pearl to other ships of the UNSC before return to….Earth.

Author's notes: This is the backstory of the Sinnoh Group from VMI to the famous battles where the Keyes loop was made. It's more a chapter explain how they got there.


	23. Slavonic Dance

Chapter 22- Slavonic Dance

Things are calm in the wind in the Planet of Reach. The Spartan-II training center is nothing new for trainees to do their daily duties. In the network of ONI, Crystal is helping Professor Oak to gather data from his previous work before.

Crystal only knew what she can for the professor. It's just for her, everything is restricted to her and wanting to be free and enjoy life. But she's a computer program, a man-made thing, with ability that beyond the human mind. It's been around 5 years now since she came into the world with only one human memory, Love.

She was very strict to her work and the work only, but everything she sees Gold with Lyra she wanted to be there. The only human contracts she know is Oak, Elm, and other ONI officials. She felt as if she was a prisoner with limited lifespan.

What else she can do? She risked her life to let Gold have this lifetime assignment to protect Lyra from a fake order. What can she do? Those are a million questions that she can't even process right.

Crystal watches the videos between Lyra and Gold in her spare time after her long hours of work. True, she can't sleep or gets tired from working long hours. She feels that Gold is sometimes a jerk, a perv, and an idiot. There are times that Gold is a pretty nice guy who misses home hides this feeling by acting as a jerkass.

But he's around with Lyra, he feels different with her. There's a reason behind this as if he was in love. This prompts the question to her, why Gold is like that and doesn't tell Lyra about it?

She never gets her answer in the end every time she asked herself that.

"Crystal." Oak said to snap her out of her trance.

"Sorry Professor, I was distracted for a moment." Crystal said.

"Funny, you never daydream during work." Oak wondered that he notices this pattern for about several months.

"It's just I…overload sometimes that it will take to ease it off." Crystal said hoping Oak doesn't find out.

"Okay, let's continue our work about these covenant species." Oak said while Crystal complied as she helps him along the work. Oak was getting there to find the understanding covenant species relations with each other.

He hopes their interspecies relations can provide the key to end the war once and for all. He also heard that the UNSC are beginning to draft from ages of 15-40 to fight off against the Covenant. In fact, Oak notices this war is a losing war.

Humanity is desperate to survive against the onslaught of the alien alliance. Oak knew that knowledge will help Humanity to win the losing war. It seems that time is running out since UNSC scientists are working their hardest to find a way.

What can Oak do? But he did find that the Covenant does has social caste system and learn certain weakness that the chain of command can be broken. He knew that they are led by species that they refer them as the Prophets.

In the other hand, Oak is checking on Gold's progress which despite his performance is better than it was months ago. Which he hopefully that the UNSC doesn't deploy him yet because he's not ready to face combat yet. In fact, he did found him a little reckless despite of his combat adeptness.

Another thing was that he has assignment to protect a girl same age as him who somehow looks similar to Crystal. Oak is wondering that Crystal has something with the assignment that somehow comes from Halsey or could it be possible for her to do that? No, that is absurd Crystal is too serious and too focuses on her work to think about the Spartan.

Funny, would she say something about it if he did ask her that? Or will that cause her to overload over a simple question? That he will never know.

Later on, he goes out to see with other scientists at a gathering to discuss about the Covenant species along with Crystal that Oak lectured about his theory that capturing one of their leaders that might bring the end of the war. The entire scientific community applauded for his theory. Soon, the scientists are hanging out in the ball room.

"Professor Oak?" Birch said as he comes up to him.

"Birch, how nice to see you." Oak said as they shook hands.

"What was with Laszlo Sorvad in his research?" Oak drinked his wine.

"We are getting close to something big, Oak. I mean Juniper and I am getting there to these aliens who are very religious objects which it could prove your theory." Birch said.

"It seems we all been to University of Edinburgh, have we?" Elm intruded the group.

"Elm, it seems that your theory on the grunts was proving correct on battle reports from UNSC forces. But your theories on other species are different it appears." Birch said.

"Yes, it seems that understanding them is a lot harder unlike comparing them to other species in other worlds." Elm sigh.

"Don't worry, it seems that your work will help the war effort." Birch said.

"Where's Rowan?" Elm wondered.

"Oh, he has things to do. But I did see him over the booth over there. Why you asked?" Birch said.

"It just I found how Elites are like humans in a different unlike those of lizards. This subject is very important to discuss…" Elm said until they cut him off.

"I don't think we need a lecture right now." Birch sweated.

"It seems you known each other." Halsy said as she barges into the group.

"Ah, Catherine. What a surprise? What brings you here?" Elm said.

"I need to speak with Oak for a moment." Halsy said as the two scientists left leaving Catherine and Oak to talk about something.

"So, what do we need to speak about?" Oak asked.

"How's the progress with the Spartan?" Halsy asked.

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's doing very well and much better than expected." Oak said because the report said what Gold has done over the years.

"And the girl." Halsy said which made Oak shocked to hear that from her.

"What do you mean?" Oak asked.

"The Spartan is on protection assignment which I didn't authorize. It seems that the assignment was made by your AI. Oak, the program was supposed to keep in secret and your AI has nearly expose the Spartan-II program which the Innies can know and hurt the war effort. Professor, I have bad news to say. They will send him to the front lines by his 15 birthday." Halsey said.

"No, they can't. He's not ready." Oak objected that they can't do that to him.

"Oak, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do except to accept it." Halsey sadly said.

"What about his assignment?" Oak asked.

"It will end by the time he's deployed." Halsey.

While they are talking with each other, Crystal hears this. She is much shocked to hear that sending Gold that young is insane and will get him killed by sure. She tries to access ONI, but they cut her off that required unbreakable password.

She has to accept the fact that Gold is going to war and she didn't want that to happen. Things have indeed gone out of hand. But what will happen to him when he's fifteen?

Day after the night, Crystal finishes her work as to wonder what is Gold is up to. She decided to send a spy done to go after him since she already saw Gold left the complex to meet up with Lyra at the beach. She watches them while they are enjoying their selves on the beach.

Gold and Lyra are splashing water against each other, swim races, and finding animal life in the beach. The sun was about to set which they rest for a moment.

"Gold, I have needed tell you something." Lyra said which Gold listened.

"What is it?" Gold wondered.

"I know you for 3 years. I have this strange feeling that I wasn't able to tell." Lyra said.

"What you mean?" Gold asked as the silence came in for a moment.

"I…like you." Lyra whispered.

"What? Can you speak up? I was able to barely…" Gold said until Lyra stood up and face him.

"I SAID I LIKE YOU!" Lyra fumed as she blushed.

"For three years, we have this connection. It seems that I feel that you are different from all the boys I knew. You are different from them. You're so reckless, idiot, and hot-blooded. But I found you a gentle, caring, and…" Lyra said as she gets closer to Gold whom he's blushing.

"Lyra, you don't mean…" Gold said.

"I liked you when the day we met." Lyra said.

"Me too." Gold said.

"Gold…" Lyra said as they are few inches each other.

"Please Lyra, you are the one for me. All that flirting, it was an all act to get your attention." Gold said.

"Gold. You Idiot!" Lyra said as they both kissed. They broke off the kiss to only stare at each other for about 5 minutes.

"Gold, promise me something." Lyra said.

"What is it?" Gold wondered.

"Don't let anything to us. I know that they will send you off to fight the aliens, but promise me that you don't die." Lyra said with sad tone knowing that they will send him to war.

"Lyra, I can't keep that promise unless I promise you that I won't let anything hurt you. A true promise I can keep." Gold said.

"Gold…." Lyra sighed as she looks at Gold's eyes which it is brightened by the sun.

"Lyra." Gold sighed as they continued to watch the setting sun.

"How about we promise each that we don't die together? And get married to raise a family?" Lyra said which made Gold smiled to hear that.

"Yeah. It's a promise that I can keep." Gold said as the sun sets and it's time for them to go. Meanwhile, Crystal sees this which a tear came out her digital eyes. A tear from an AI is very unusual for her. He has time for her for a year which she hopes that things can go alright. Maybe it will be a bright future for them.

She hopes the war will end so they can resume their lives as normal people rather facing extinction. In other part of the world where orphans of the Spartan-III are having a field exercise where a young teen around 13 years old is being registered to his class.

"Joey, you will be known as SPARTAN-B312. Welcome to Beta Company. I hope you do well." Kurt Ambrose said as he cross over his name to become the Spartan he is.


	24. Hungrian Dances

Chapter 23: Hungarian Dances

During the course of the two years, Gold and Lyra began dating as if they are enjoying their last moments. One day, Lyra took Gold to a shopping district for new clothes that she gotten tired of Gold wearing his training outfit. When Gold reveals his new outfit consists of baseball shorts, red jacket with unique hoodie and a cap has red and golden colors.

They went to see the film named Finding Nemo which it was a 540th Anniversary of 3D release. They enjoyed the film together. During the film, Gold will eat whole popcorn leaving Lyra nothing to eat while he insisted to get refills for her.

Next, they head to Reach's Disney Galaxy where they found them enjoyed of the Disney Theme park rides. They head to Earth World in Reach Epcot as they explore in the Japan sector where Gold remembered his native land. They head to the Bijutsu-kan gallery where they see the history of Japanese Art.

"Hey, Gold?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah?" Gold answered while Lyra look at the picture where monsters coming out of the objects from their masters as the comparison show to more advanced form of art where it's the same, but different.

"I wonder what if they do exist in other planet." Lyra wondered.

"If that happen, it will kick ass by the way. I bet there are devices to hold him in your pocket." Gold said.

"Come on, Gold. What kind of device to hold a creature in?" Lyra wondered why to hold a creature large and small that fits into your pocket.

"A capsule ball that transform from ping pong balls to baseballs." Gold said.

"Gold, that's nonsense." Lyra said.

"Well, not to that picture it seems." Gold said.

"It appears so." Lyra said as they both stared at the picture. They head out to a Japanese restaurant where they ate some of the best yeppanyaki the chefs made. They talk about their daily lives going which Gold told Lyra that he receives his last augmentations at last. Lyra just basically told Gold about her daily life and school as Gold mocks about it.

The next day, they head out to Reach Universal Theme park which they entered many rides. One was Jurassic Park river ride which they enjoyed. They enjoyed the theme park rides as many they can. It was worlds they wish to live in, a world only belong to them.

After the day, they head back to Lyra's home.

"Um, Gold." Lyra said.

"Yeah?" Gold wondered.

"Will you to the dance with me?" Lyra said.

"Eh?" Gold wondered.

"It's just a school dance and I…might need a date." Lyra said. Gold smiled as he kissed her.

"Of course, I come." Gold answered to her question. She hugs him.

"Thank you. Gold, why you are being so nice to me?" Lyra wondered why Gold is being nice to her.

"Well, because I love you that are why." Gold said as Lyra chuckled of that remark.

"Pick me up at 6. Don't be late." Lyra said as she comes to the apartament.

"I will be here in a fashionable late." Gold shouted in return she called him an idiot. Gold returns back to the training center. He sees his training officer waiting as if he was coming.

"Sir?" Gold saluted. The Officer comes to Gold with papers and then left him as he opens the papers. The paper dropped while Gold dropped to his knees.

"Why?" Gold said as the paper said, "Spartan-721, by order of UNSC ONI and Catherine Hasley you will be sent to the front lines in 2 weeks. Your assignment ends in the day after tomorrow. –Signed: Catherine Hasley of UNSC ONI."

Soon, he was not alone. Crystal overheard what he read and felt bad for him. His assignment ends which means that he will be send to the front lines. The reports do say he's combat ready, but how war will affect him.

It seems it has never gotten her to mind that situation, but his last day was with Lyra before he's go to…war. She has few tricks up in her sleeves as she ordered a tux for Gold to wear for the dance whom Lyra asked him. She was planning to witness them before their last meeting and the last date. She hopes they can enjoy their last moments.

"I hope you're happy, Gold." Crystal muses. After placing the order, she resumes back to work for Professor Oak. But she has a nagging feeling that Lyra is part of Gold's life and wanted to meet Gold for the first time. She's always a witness to see them together for so long as they are meant to be with each other.

Soon, the day of the dance Gold picked up Lyra with a fine tux. But Lyra was wearing a fine blue grown that even entrances Gold.

"You look…pretty." Gold said as he blushes.

"Thanks, you look like a gentleman even you are rude and pervert. But…" Lyra said as she kissed in the cheek.

"I love you." Lyra said as she hooks her arm to his while they head out to their date. They head to dance hall where a live orchestra playing Brahms music. But the orchestra was for the slow dances and the traditional Hungarian dances who were part of Reach's tradition of the Hungarian settlers before complete terraforming Reach into livable planet.

But they have pop culture and rock music playing mostly for the younger crowd. It wasn't big for Reach to be like Earth in terms how similar human cultures can be. Lyra and Gold find a seat among her friends who were surprised to see her boyfriend for the first time.

It was getting interesting for them, but Gold in the back of his mind debating that he should tell Lyra that he's being shipped to war tomorrow. He tried to tell her, but something has to stop him from telling her. He has to patient to get his chance to tell her.

Soon, it was a slow dance with Brahm's Hungarian Dance No. 5 where Lyra grabs Gold to the dance floor where she teaches Gold how to dance. He does it very clumsy at first until he got the hang of it. He is now a good dance at the moment as he and Lyra are becoming as one unit as if he was with other Spartan trainees in military exercises.

This has left impression with other dancers to see the young couple to match up with the Orchestra's tempo. It has becoming a dream of wonders for the atmosphere for Gold and Lyra to be right now. The music is drawing to a close as the couple does something remarkable as they done to fit the end of the music where they meet applauding from the on looking crowd.

Now the Orchestra plays the Brahms' waltz, which it is much slower for calm relaxing feeling which Gold and Lyra can relax for now. "Lyra, I got something to tell you something." Gold said.

"Hmmm?" Lyra wondered.

"I'm….being shipped out tommarrow." Gold said sadly.

"Gold. Why they are doing this? You're too young to be sent off." Lyra said.

"They say that I got impressive record, but they need all soldiers they can get to the front lines to stop them." Gold said.

"I knew this day will come." Lyra teary said.

"Hey! Don't get too sad. I will make it. I got a promise remember." Gold reminded her on the beach on years ago.

"Yeah, I remembered." Lyra said.

"I will make it out alive. Just wait for me." Gold said as they continue to dance in the dance floor where time for them is slow down while a drone oversees this. After the dance, they teary said good bye to each other. Crystal shed tears for the first time in her short life as emotion for AI is unheard that not even Cortana has unless she has one Spartan she knows that Crystal already knew because Cortana is Halsey.

"I will miss you Gold." Crystal said as she knew because the next day, Gold is called for his armor to be ready for delopyment. He steps forward to see his armor he is about to customize. His Helmet and armor configure was mix of purple in some parts in his chest and helmet, dark blue in his chest armor, green in some parts in the leg armor, brown in his arm parts, white in parts of his leg, arm, and chest armor. His visor was Gold with hint of Yellow.

They put the armor on Gold, he's no longer Gold. He is Spartan-721, Spartan-II warrior at age of 15 ready for deployment to the war against the Convenant. He felt different as he put on the armor which he felt trapped as a prisoner to mobile prison. That is not the case for Gold, the armor already enhances his already powerful strength, stamina, and endurance.

"I will miss you, Lyra." Gold thought as he steps aboard on the UNSC ship in the year of 2550. This will change Gold's life forever as the events followed.

Earth, 2551

A certain Tokyo High school where a group of students are taking history course which has a group where a blond color girl, Brunette girl, black hair guy, and the stern brunette guy who were all friends since elementary school. But for them, life was uneasy for them because they are bored with school life and want to get out for adventure like they always had in summer days. But it seems for them when they heard that the UNSC is calling all those fit to fight. The group sees the list where they selected those to send the Marine Corps.

"Well, I got my studies to do." Green said as he walks away until he was dragged away by Brunette.

"Oh, Greeny. You're name is on the list." Blue said.

"What?" Green said shock to see the name in the list.

"What did you do?" Green asked to Blue.

"Oh, I hacked into their network and add your name so we wouldn't be separate, don't we?" Blue said as she does her puppy eyes.

"Pesky girl." Green mutters until he was tapped by shoulder by his fellow friend, Red.

"Hey, at least we are all together." Red said.

Meanwhile at Satsuma Perfecture, a group of Freshmans were reading the list that they are all drafted to Marine Corps.

"Screw this! I don't want to go!" Ruby said until he was punched in the face.

"Will you Shaddup and be a man!" Sapphire shouted.

"But I don't want to." Ruby said until she punches Ruby to pulp. The short blond one was staring at the arguing couple.

"Man, at least we are all together." Emerald said.

At American, New York City another group of American students are been called to service to be drafted in the UNSC marine corps.

"YEAH! WE GOING TO WAR!" Black shouted.

"Not so loud, Black!" Cheren said.

"What's so exciting about it?" Bianca said.

"Don't go overboard about it. I think this might be fun." White said as they group hug.

Another group was looking at the list.

"Hey, we got our names in the list." Nate said as he looks at his friends, Rosa and Hugh. They knew each other since elementary. Rosa was his first friend since 4th grade until they have a romantic relationship in middle school. Hugh met Rosa and Nate when they were 5th graders.

Soon, for all the students who got draftees went home to tell their parents about the draft. Their parents know what has happen. All of them cried that they heard that Marines who were sent to the war never came back. Red comforts his mother who cried about this and worrying he will never make it.

Yellow told her Uncle about that which Yellow cried that she will never see him again as her uncle comfort her. Blue's parents were shocked that they drafted Blue to the UNSC marine corps and after much heated debated, they accept the fact that Blue will return in one piece. Green's parents were not happy despite what Green told them it was Blue's fault, but tradition demanded Green to serve the UNSC.

Ruby was not so lucky, Norman of ODST was proud that they drafted Ruby to shape up his life. Sapphire's father was happy, but sad that he has fear that he will lose his only daughter. Emerald was already orphan that they understand the UNSC need of man power in the times of danger.

Black's parents were proud of military heritage has realize Black's draft which they hope he will come back. The same reaction with White, Nate, Hugh, and Rosa as was like Black .Itwas much different with Cheren and Bianca.

The parents of Cheren and Bianca sued the UNSC, but the USNC was in control of the government claim they say is rebel thought and risk humanity to die off all because of a draft. They urge it's total war where everyone must fight for survival of the human race. They grudge accept the fact that humanity needs soldiers.

All of the Draftees are going to face the change of the life.

Author's notes: I am going to make the Origins of Dexholder squad. They will meet my OC character in the later chapters. This is going to be a hard one since what I known of them. So I willing to accept criticism regarding the characters of the story.


	25. Drafted

Ch. 24: Drafted

Soon, the day arrive for the draftees to come the training base in Paris Island for Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, White, Black, Cheren, Bianca, Nate, Rosa, and Hugh who were taken physical exams. A typical exam that lasted 30 minutes, but they all passed as they are deem to fit for training. That wasn't the part where one thing for every marine to experience, a haircut.

Before they received their training, they first received a haircut. For Red, his wild hair was shaved clean after cutting it for at least hour along with Green. Both Yellow and Blue received a shorter hair in a form as a buzz cut which Yellow cried for least 5 minutes after received her first haircut. Those were a kicking and screaming with Ruby who dreaded his fears that his loss of his precious hair while Sapphire took it to her hair too short. Emerald didn't matter as they cut his hair without problem despite it took them 10 minutes to cut his crazy hair.

Their American friends were much different. Bianca cried while they are cutting her hair while Cheren was stone cold as they crop his hair off. The others didn't complain much though as to say at least. After they cut their hair, they are sent off to their drill sergeant. It was just the beginning

"Listen up, Maggots! We are at war. A war with those nasty alien bastards with intentions to wipe out humanity. I don't care if you're some foreign country. You are all equals under my training. You will be referred by your English names unless you got a good excuse to keep your name on the line." Drill sergeant said as he walks pass by them.

They all stood there as they listen to the Drill sergeant whom he is from Russia rants about the Covenant for the pass hour. Then, he spots Black who was smiling compared to others.

"Got something to say, boy?" Drill Sergeant said.

"No, sir." Black said.

"Then what are you smiling for?" Drill Sergeant asked.

"Just glad to be here, sir." Black said.

"Glad to be here? Boy, war is not a kid's play thing. War is life and death. Sun Tzu knew that war is vital importance to all of us to survival against the covenant bastards! If you think war is just a game, then you're wrong. Now, show me a war face!" Drill Sergeant said as Black tries his best to show it, but failed.

"Again!" Drill Sergeant said as Black shouted again. This impressed the Drill Sergeant that he can prove his worthy for the Marine corps. "Good, but I reckon you that if you going to survive this. Then, you better watch your ass out of the field. We are marines! Proud infantry of the UNSC! But I don't care how you do your training; we need every man in the field to deal with those bastards." Drill Sergeant said as he stared at the draftees with ill intentions. This is going to be their worse 6 months of training for them and things are going to be hard on them.

Around 5 a.m. in the morning, they hear the bugle call as the Drill Sargeant bangs the trash can to wake them up. "Argh." Blue drowsy as she wakes up.

"Wake up! You should wake up in case of those alien bastards get you!" Drill Sargeant shouted. Soon, they get ready for their morning jog. They prepare for their 5 mile run to improve their stamina.

"Man, I hope this isn't going to be a long one." Ruby said as he tucks his shirt.

"I can't wait like we did in P.E." Sapphire cheered while Ruby and Emerald dread as they heard that.

"I hate P.E." Emerald mutters because he has a height disadvantage and not a good stamina person. How did he passed physical exams or the UNSC was desperate to allow him in.

"Hey, cheer up. I hope the drill sergeant is not that bad." Red said as he and the others come to Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald.

"Hi, I'm Red from Kanto Province. This is Green, Blue, and Yellow." Red introduces the group as they greeted them in various ways. "What's yours?" Red asked.

"I'm Sapphire, this is Ruby the prissy boy, and the runt here is Emerald." Sapphire said. They greet them in a polite way.

"We are from Satsuma Province." Ruby said to add the information.

"Satsuma? That's far south." Yellow said until the whistle is blown.

"All right you worthless maggots! Start Jogging! Any of you gets left behind; you are on your own! Get ready in 3…2…1! GO!" Drill Sargeant shouted as they start jogging. The Satsuma and the Kanto groups are next to other.

When they reach a mile, they are tired as they legs cannot carry them. But they have to reach the next 4 miles and the Drill Sargeant kept a clear eye on them as they continue to jog their way in their morning rush. He speaks to them in English, but when he sings his country's national anthem in his native language as to motivate them.

At the third mile, they are breaking point to pass out. But they are pressed on by Drill Sargeant who promise them a hour break if they make it and curses them in Russian if they attempted to take a break too early as he whack them with a stick to get moving. With enough strength to reach the 5 mile marker, they earn their break.

"Good. Very good, you're very strong to withstand the 5 mile marker. Now, after your break we will start marching formation. You should catch your breath before that." Drill Sergeant said as he left them to get their breather.

"I can't handle this. I was meant for college, not for this!" Green said.

"But you…*pant* got*pant* me." Blue said as Green shug her off.

"*pant* Pesky *pant* girl." Green said as they are exhausted.

"At least *pant* can't get any worse from this." Red said as they managed to recover from their exhaustion. After their hour break, they head on to the obstacle course which for Yellow and Emerald had trouble to climbing and deal with the obstacles.

"Come on, Yellow you can do it." Red said as he's at the top of the obstacle ladder.

"I'm trying." Yellow whined as she struggles on. The Drill Sergeant looks at her with pity. Not only he was mean and strict, but he warms up to these draftees compose of six Americans and seven Japanese. That they continue their 5 mile runs and obstacle courses over 2 weeks to increase stamina and endurance even to his surprise that most draftees don't survive that long.

They got 4 more weeks of training that they reach to marching training week as they must learn how to march for parades. He cursed at the American draftees due of their lack of effort to it and at the Japanese who whined too much. In 5 days, they are shaped up to goose step and march in a tempo.

"Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, and halt!" Drill sergeant commanded them as they halt as he goes around checking their stature. He fixes Sapphire's back to more straight; Tilts Blue's head to eye level, and fixed others as he goes around them. "I don't like this training uniform" Ruby complains that brought attention of the Drill Sergeant.

"Got something to say?" Drill Sergeant glared at Ruby.

"Yes, sir. I mean, why we getting our uniforms dirty?" Ruby said. Soon, the follow day that Ruby is ordered to clean all uniforms of the squad while the others are cleaning the barracks.

"That prissy boy gets all cloth duty and we stuck here doing janitor's job?" Sapphire complained as she scrubs the floor with a toothbrush.

"How long you known each other?" Yellow asked.

"Oh, we met in middle school ever since." Sapphire said.

"Like how?" Blue asked which Green snorted.

"He bumped into me and comment my uniform "being dirty and barbarian" So I beat him up to pup. That's he never leave me alone with his persistence to make me wear his stupid dress designs! " Sapphire said as she scrubs the floor real hard.

"What if he likes you?" Rosa said while working with Nate on the beds.

"No way, a pissy boy likes him. Please, I bet he will cower in the heat of battle if that's going to happen." Sapphire said as she finishes her last touches on the floor she was assigned.

"Maybe it's you who like him." Blue said which earn Sapphire death glare.

"Over my dead body!" Sapphire said as she goes to another floor with the tooth brush who blushed after saying that.

Meanwhile at the restroom where the Red, Black, and Cheren are working is talking what they are going to do if the war was over. Red wished to become a career soldier, Black tells his dream to be a sports coach, and Cheren wanted to be a researcher with UNSC. They become good friends.

Now, they reach to firearms training. The Drill Sergeant educated the names and the technical specs of the firearms they will be using. He showed them the MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System, M6 pistol, Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel, BR55 Battle Rifle, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, M739 Light Machine Gun, and the M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon in which how to work and operate in battle. During the firing range course, Black and White exceed accuracy which the Drill Sergeant was amazed that he gave them a Sniper rifle, Kanto Group armed with battle rifles except Yellow who got received special training to become medical squad member armed only with submachine gun, Satsuma group that only Sapphire tried the machine gun which surprises the Drill Sergeant that she can hold the recoil and the weight of the light machine gun and the rest only assault rifles, and the rest of the group received either battle rifles or assault rifles depending on their precision and accuracy.

Sapphire as a heavy weapons specialist received a rocket launcher as secondary weapon to deal with armor units and everyone received the pistol as a side arm. But the Drill Sergeant has told them that their own squad by UNSC demands to get fresh squads in the field. He needed to find a squad leader for a test they must conduct against another squad to see what they can do in the field. When he asked who wants to be squad leader, no one volunteers except for one.

Red volunteered to lead them as Drill Sergeant tells everyone what they must do. It's a simple war game with one rule: Capture the Flag. They gear up for the test and head out to the field. In the viewing room where a holographic field where the squad is.

His superior comes to him. "Are you sure, this kid is ready enough to lead a squad into action?" High Ranking officer said.

"I do believe they can. It's a shame to waste youth like this. But I do believe that even against all odds that they can make the impossible possible." Drill Sergeant said.

"Then why you didn't pick one of them to be squad leader?" High Ranking Officer said.

"I think he has a special talent to lead. He helped two comrades the blond ones in the obstacle, help them to march properly, how to use a firearm, and…willing to get them to shape and catch up with the others." Drill Sergeant said.

"I hope you're right about that." High Ranking officer said.

At the field, they move out as they halt when Green came to Red.

"What's your plan?" Green said.

"I'm thinking!" Red said as he is aware of the test could result another 2 weeks to get another one or kept failing to send them home in disgrace. An idea has struck him.

"I got idea. Black and White!" Red said.

"Yeah." Black complies.

"Can you scout the area? You can use your sniper rifle to spot how many?" Red asked.

"Yeah, we can." White said.

"Good, don't open fire when we reach there." Red said. Black and White move out and Red looks at the Satusma group.

"Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald." Red said.

"Yeah" They all said.

"You need to stay and defend the flag." Red said as he heard groaning.

"Oh, come on. Can you leave those sissies to guard the flag?" Sapphire whined.

"No, I need Cheren, Bianca, Rosa, Nate, and Hugh to create a distraction while Me, Green, Blue, and Yellow can get the flag. Understood?" Red said. They nodded their heads until Black and White came back.

"I think there's three groups of four are heading this way." Black said.

"Good, Group 1: Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald defend the flag. Group 2: Black and White, get to a sniper position. Group 3: Bianca, Cheren, Rosa, Nate, and Hugh get many of them to your attention allow us Group 4: Me, Green, Blue, and Yellow to get the flag. Understood the plan?" Red said. They complied the order as they scatter for their plan to get the flag.

The groups of another squad are closing in to the squad's flag until they were attacked by group 3 in the side until they were sniped by Group 2. One of the groups managed to get away to reach the flag until ambushed by Group 1. Soon, Group 4 manages to sneak around them and grab the flag as the announcer said, "Red Flag taken."

Soon, the rest of the Red squad notices this as they fall back only to find group 1 only to trap them despite they lost members taken out of the game. "Shouldn't seen this coming!" Red said as the paint hit the rock.

They are trapped behind enemy lines until Blue got up. "I lure those guys so you can get to safety." Blue said as she got up.

"Hey, come and get me!" Blue said as she runs that they missed their shots towards her and give a chase that right pass by them.

"Ok, let's go!" Red said, but didn't notice Green is gone. Meanwhile Blue was far away from the group only to find being surround by the another squad.

"Give the flag to us." The Red team leader said as they come closer to her until 3 team members are hit and the rest are hit when she fired her paintball battle rifle. The team leader who was hit aimed his paintball side arm which she turned only for team leader to be hit by no other: Green.

"Pesky girl. Brave, but stupid." Green said as comes to Blue.

"I know, but we managed to achieve our goal. If I didn't lure them out, then we could fail the test." Blue retorted.

"Let's go back to the others." Green said as he guides her out.

"Thank you, Greenie." Blue said.

"Don't call me that!" Green growl while Blue laughed about it. At the holographic room, the officers were impressed about it.

"That squad did pretty well." High Ranking officer said.

"I did notice that, Colonel. I see how they work as they were a unit unlike most squads." Drill Sergeant said as he smiled for them to pass the test. Soon, they are ready for combat which said on paper. They have one more week on training.

The young worthless draftees are trained Marines of the UNSC. Red rose in the rank to become corporal and chosen to be squad leader of the newly graduated marines. Soon, they all get ready for the graduation where their parents are watching them as they marching in the parade as they match the tempo of Prussian Military marching music.

After the graduation, the Drill Sergeant has news for them that they are sending to one planet where it has served reputation as human fortress of the stars: Reach. This shocked everyone to be sent to a planet where they never gone before. The following next day, they got aboard in the UNSC frigate as they go into slipspace.

This is going be a long travel for the newly marines in the year of 2552 as the squad were fit and aged noticely. "I can't wait for battle." Black cheered.

"Black, why you so happy about it?" Cheren said.

"Well, we have trained over a year right? I mean they trained us to death." Black said.

"I rather failed than send us to a pointless battle." Cheren retort.

"Oh, do come now. I could learn experience what's beyond our blue planet." White said.

"How bad could be?" Bianca said.

"Well, at least we can't die right now." Green said as the Kanto group comes in.

"We are all together, right Greenie." Blue hugs Green's arms.

"Will you stop that? You cause me to be suck with you! I could be on Harvard instead!" Green shouted.

"You're so mean; I just want us to be together forever and ever." Blue said as she laughed.

"Pesky girl." Green said.

"Come on, Green. How bad it will be? I heard the Covenant cannot find Reach." Red said.

"Easy for you to say, but don't count that. I have a bad feeling that once Reach falls, Earth is expose and our life we know will be gone." Green worried that if that happens, humanity has matter of time to run away from the Covenant.

"Don't worry, we are in it together." Black said.

"Yeah, no matter what." Nate said.

"How you all known each other?" Red said as they began to talk about their lives. It was a started to whom lead them to question.

"What we call ourselves since we are a squad?" Nate wondered.

"I don't know." Yellow said. They have a long silence. "I know this is going to sound stupid, but how about we called ourselves as the Dexholders?" Red suggested.

They debated as how they wonder that Dexholders will hold up or they like it due how they felt that made them connection as it was meant to be. After much debate, they finally agreed to call themselves, The Dexholder Sqaud.

Author's Notes: I am done. I have write 500 words per day and I have done my best to show the characters in the story. But I will do editions once the story is done. Enjoy and review the story.


	26. Hello Reach

Ch. 25- Hello Reach

After coming out of slipspace, the UNSC frigate lands on the planet Reach which many outside of Earth never experience except for tourism and economic business. They all woke up from their cyrotubes which they gotten used of that they all took showers together except they shower in the different ends due how immature they couldn't face with male comrades even they seen adult marines take showers together. Most of the Marines were all combat veterans and while still the majority of the marines are draftees like them who are unprepared what lies to them.

They watch the planet from a portside as they descend the ground. They noticed that Reach is bigger than Earth and not that urbanized unlike back home. The ship lands the docking bay as the marines are coming out along with army personal as well. Unlike the marines, the Army was more defense force of the planets which the Marines are more offensive force.

"What a beautiful planet!" Blue said as she hold on with Green who given up to get her away from him.

"Is this…" Red said with wonder as he sees military personal doing various tasks.

"Reach, the planet settled by Hungarians many decades ago. It used to an unhabitable planet until the settles were able to terraformed to allow life to flourish. The Moa and other species were documented and found by settlers who based creatures based on folkore." Cheren said.

"How you know about this stuff?" Ruby asked.

"I did my research." Cheren said.

"What we do?" Sapphire asked as they gather their supplies until a certain officer came to them.

"You are newest squad, 1993?" UNSC Officer said.

"We prefer ourselves, Dexholders." Red said as they nodded with him.

"Ok…I got orders to take you to the 12th regiment in the Viery region. Also you got a commanding NCO for you. Let's go! Not going to lie about this, you're setting with rest of the Marines in the planet. You're new here, but you won't see combat yet until you are called up. Lucky for us, the covenant hasn't found this planet yet. You can call this a military hub and we are sending all marines to front lines soon we gather the vets ready for combat ready. You're from Earth. I read your file, amazing work. But that don't count that when you face those alien bastards." UNSC officer said as they go through the crowd as they see the marines with equipment, tanks, warthogs, and other vehicles while a Spartan-III passed them by jumped into a warthog while Nate and Rosa see it drove away. They were able to catch them up and jump into a pelican.

At the warthog, the Spartan-III takes off his helmet to see it.

"What's in your mind?" Driver asked.

"Nothing, it's just I am out of training and gone a few missions. Noble team, what's it like to be one of them?" Joey asked.

"I bet they recognized your skills." Driver said as Joey look at the mountain they passed by.

"I hope you're right about this." Joey said as he put his helmet back on. Then he sees a pelican goes by them as they reach to the Viery region. It is going to be a hard day for them to face what's going on that unexpected for them.

It took them at least an hour to reach the Viery region as The pelican touches down while at the ground where we see marines training with their firearms with cardboard with shapes of the covenant units. They fire from newest battle rifle, assault rifles, and the pistols. A grizzled veteran fires his DMR with high point accuracy.

"Sergeant Felix!" UNSC officer said. The Veteran turns his weapon to safety and salutes the officer.

"Sir!" Felix said which he sees a group of 14 young teens with marine equipment.

"These young draftees are ready, but I would recommend someone who has combat experience to teach these youngsters the ropes. You may introduce yourself. At ease, Sergeant." UNSC officer said.

"Yes, sir." Felix said as he saluted the officer. The officer left leaving the young group confused.

"So, you must wonder why you are here. I am going tell you this. We are at war for our survival of our species. Introduce yourselves; I would like to know you better." Felix said in a serious tone.

They introduce their selves to Felix whom they are so young that he figured that the UNSC is getting desperate to draft young teens to combat due of the war.

"I'm glad you're a new unit. I'm Sergeant Felix. I have been in this war for last past 20 years. Red, I am giving you the command of squad leader except I'm in command. I read your files from your training. But we should be a team. All that stuff about your bickerness stays behind. And Welcome to Reach." Felix said as two long swords fighters passed by.

They followed Felix to their barracks as they were surprised that they have beds right next to each other. It looks like he has to take care of a bunch of young kids after all. But he still remembered when he was young when he joins the Marine Corps until the day in Battle of Harvest where the Covenant came to destroy the human race all because of their religion demands them to do so.

He felt this war will destroy the outlook of life and life is short is too short for them. But he sees them with their stuff from home. He knows that their lives will change forever. So, he left them to be to accustom their barracks.

"This bed is so primitive!" Ruby said as he touches the bed.

"Will you shut up? I love this kind of bed." Sapphire said as she lies down on her bed.

"Like a barbarian." Ruby mutters until she heard that until she tackled him to beat him in a pulp.

"At least, they are flirting with each other." Emerald said as he gets his toys in the table.

"Are you too old for toys?" White asked.

"Yeah, so? What's your point in it?" Emerald said.

"Come on, White let him be." Black said.

"It seems that you are unusual for American." Emerald wondered as he finished his collection organization.

In another side of the room, where the Kanto group are taking their time to get their stuff ready which for Green who finished first as he read a classical book. It was an interesting subject as he read the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. Then something covers his eyes.

"Blue, I know it's you." Green growl which he was right about who was it.

"Oh, come on. We are here at another planet. We should explore it!" Blue said with puppy eyes.

"No." Green said as he continued reading.

"Come on, it will be fun." Blue said as she drags Green out of the bed.

"Hey! Stop dragging me! You pesky girl!" Green said.

"It's adventure time!" Blue said as they go out of the barracks.

"Well, when comes to Blue. Nothing ever stops her." Yellow sighed as she finished her bed ready.

"At least, it can't be worse." Red said as he lies down.

"Yeah, but I do have this bad feeling." Yellow said.

"What do you mean, Yellow?" Red asked as wondering by the look of Yellow's face.

"What if the war does come here and…possibly get killed and never see our families again?" Yellow said.

"Hey, we are going to make it. I hope they will never find this planet. If they did, then we shouldn't stay on Earth." Red said.

"I should learn that what I didn't like war, they shouldn't have peace talks. But why this has to happen?" Yellow said.

"Yellow, things happen for a reason. They think we are offense to their faith from what I heard. But I do promise you this: I will protect you no matter what." Red said as Yellow tilted her head to face Red with hint of blush across her face.

"Do you mean it?" Yellow replied.

"I promise on my life." Red said as they pinky promise. Meanwhile, Nate and Rosa sees Red and Yellow pinky promise.

"Ah, that's so cute. I remember we used to do that." Rosa said.

"Rosa, we were 8 years old. You were the one suggested." Nate said.

"I know, but we got each other." Rosa said as she pecks him in the cheek. Nate blushed as Rosa laughed.

"Hey, cut it will ya. At least things can't be that bad if the war did come here and we will be forced to fight." Hugh said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Well, I don't think so. I might hear that there are sending new squads to frontlines and hoping it's not us." Nate said.

"That's what they say. But what if those aliens land here, then we have to fight them, eh?" Hugh said as he goes to sleep. It was for them to finish their packing out as soon they went to sleep. But things are not quite it seems.

At the base, Blue is dragging Green to the local bar. "No, I am going there!" Green shouted.

"Oh, come on Green. You need to loosen up." Blue said.

"Blue, why you insisted to dragging me to bar that we are underage?" Green said.

"Don't worry about that. I change our ages when we were graduated. It's stated us all 21 years old." Blue said.

"You know it's illegal to do that!" Green said.

"Not unless you're caught, besides I cannot be caught when I am on." Blue said until someone appeared behind them.

"Unless it's ONI has fooled you." Felix said which surprises them.

"Sir, what are you doing over here?" Blue asked.

"Just checking on what you're doing." Felix said.

"Sir, she dragged me out of my will." Green said which Blue fumed.

"No, I want to loosen you up because you're so boring and serious all the time." Blue said.

"I called it annoying ever since we hooked up. All you do is nagged." Green said.

"Oh, I nag? What do you mean I nag?" Blue shouted.

"You complain, demanding, and so annoying that I can't focus right!" Green shouted.

"Oh, really? What about you? What about the times that you forget our dates and anniversaries?" Blue asked.

"I was busy in that time." Green said.

"Enough! Go back to your barracks, we got some drills to do tomorrow." Felix said as he takes them back to the barracks. Soon they are going back to their barracks.

"Kids, these days. Was I different back in my days?" Felix asked as he goes to his room. He has a pictures of home he never get to see again for over 20 years. He looks over the barracks as the various arguments are taking place as Blue points out that Green is being uptight and strict that he needs to chill out. Green argues that Blue caused his life to be a living hell because she ruined his chances to be in college instead being in Reach as a Marine to die a pointless dead because she's too shellfish.

Then he hears the crying as Blue run out of the barracks. "What now?" Felix said as he sighs to follow Blue. He finds Blue crying in the corner.

"What is it?" Felix said.

"It's Green. He blamed me to ruin his life. It's just I never get to see him so often." Blue cried as Felix tries to comforts her.

"There there. I think he didn't mean that." Felix said.

"What do you care, sir?" Blue said as she turns her back on Sergeant.

"Well, I do care for all my soldiers under my command. But you should care about others instead of your own." Felix said as he looks at the moon.

"Life in unexpected you see, but things do happen and I don't think that he is busy doesn't he doesn't care about you." Felix said.

"Sir, I knew him when we were five. He used to be fun and spent time together until school that changed him. He's now more uptight and serious about work." Blue said, but unaware to them that Green is listening to them.

"It seems that you think life is short?" Felix said as Blue nodded which assuming his theory.

"Private Blue, I understand that Life is short. There are quality and quantity. What you prefer: the best quality time with him or the quantity time with him?" Felix said.

"Well, that I don't we spend enough quality time, sir." Blue said.

"Things happen to time to time. Even best quality is the ones you remember the most." Felix said which Blue perks up as she sees the moon.

"There is a time we went to a Disney Tokyo with Red and Yellow. It was the day that he and I hooked up. It was a romantic when we spend time together. Except for trying to hook up Yellow and Red because Yellow had a crush on Red since she was 4 years while he was 5 years old." Blue said as Felix chuckled.

"Then, it just happens." Blue said as she put her head down.

"Private Blue, all good things can last longer with memory than the future." Felix said.

Green thought to himself that he felt sorry and yet warming what she has to say to the sergeant. Maybe he did overreact about the draft and maybe she did it not for herself, but for both of them. Maybe she's not shellfish; she's just lonely like he was and wanted to spent time with him. Then, he will say the right words in the right moment.

He goes back to the barracks while Blue returns after Felix went back to his sleeping room. As she entered, she sees Green sleeping. She sly comes to Green as she pecks him in the cheeks. "I'm sorry for causing this." Blue said as she went to bed.

Green opens his eyes as he turned to see Blue sleeping. He smiled and went back to sleep to dream only to…her. The next morning, a lone warthog is driving by as which there is a two people in it, the driver and the Spartan-III who puts on his helmet.

Joey, or SPARTAN-B312 is heading to a local base where Noble Team led by Carter. Meanwhile, at the Visegrád Relay Communications Outpost where Professor Laszlo Sorvad and Birch found something that is ancient.

"Sorvad, are you sure about this?" Birch asked.

"Of course, we have to send it to Halsy to notify this." Sorvad said until something hit the base.

"What was that?" Sorvad wondered.

"I don't know." Birch said as he sees what's front of them.

"Birch, get my daughter in a hiding place." Sorvad said as they look all over place.

"What about the report?" Birch said.

"You're right about that." Sorvad said as he goes to the panel to report to Halsy until something invisible behind them 8 meters.

"You know what must done, Nat Gropiree." A sharp tone said to another invisible figure. The figure comes close to them.

"Halsy, what may turn the tide of the…" Sorvad was cut off when something stabbed him in the heart which Birch frightens as the figures to reveal to be Sangheilis.

"Get that human!" Field Mashal Sangheili shouted. The three Sangheilis are coming to Birch who fled for his life as he tries to hide from them.

"Nat Gropiree, where did he go?" Sangheili asked him.

"He must gone somewhere hiding." Nat Gropiree said.

"Then look for him. We can't let those humans to disrupt our work." Sangheili said as they start searching for him. Birch was able to hid away from them which he hope help will come. Meanwhile a team composes of 1 Spartan-II and 5 Spartan-IIIs are heading to the relay station.

The Viery Region where the Dexholder Squad are, they are at the target range to practice their accuracy and precision. They can only use one clip to train due of the ammo storage problems. Felix oversees their practices as some hit their targets well even moving ones, but there are some missed a lot of targets.

He blew the whistle to stop them. "Check your weapons!" Felix said as they did check their weapons as ordered. Then, he sees a large group of marines are crowded into one area.

"Take break, 30 minutes." Felix said as he leave them to be.

"What's our sergeant going?" Black wondered.

"Well, you gotta go. You gotta go." Red said as he checks his battlerifle.

"It appears for our NCO has things to know." Cheren said as takes out a clip of the assault rifle. He takes out another clip to reload.

"But why we are target practice if we know how to shoot?" Bianca said.

"To prepare for upcoming battle I guess." Emerald answered to her question.

"I think he meant for us to handle combat duty, but we haven't face battle yet." Cheren said.

"That something has to do with…" Yellow said until Felix came back with distressed.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Nate asked as they come to him.

"It's the Winter Contingency." Felix said to their confusion if they didn't understood what they meant.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Yellow asked.

"It's the damn Covenant are here." Felix said which surprises everyone that they are here, but how. A few minutes back then, Noble Team was able to clear out Covenant units except few Elite Zealots fled the area. They were able to recover the girl they found, but they heard something only to reveal Birch.

"I'm glad you're here." Birch said.

"Sir, what happen? Why you were hidden?" Jorge, Spartan-II asked Birch as he picks him up.

"It was all sudden when Sangheili killed Sorvad and I was able to get away until…" Birch panickly said until relaxed by Jorge.

"Don't worry, we get you out. Do you know her?" Jorge said as points to Sorvad's daughter.

"Yes I do." Birch said.

"Can you give her some comfort until we get out of the area?" Jorge asked.

"Of course." Birch complied as he goes with Sorvad's daughter. They are able to get out the area soon after Carter made report to Holland about the Covenant. The Battle for Reach has just begun.

Author's Notes: Damn, I think I am getting to my best parts which the entire story of Fall of Reach begins. Most of the next chapter is depiction of Joey, the Spartan-III soldier goes on mission with Noble Team on Sword Base. It's going to be a heck of writing soon to come.


	27. Barra Barra

Ch. 26- Barra Barra

Joey, or he is known as SPARTAN-B312 now Noble 6 heads out for the next mission where Covenant units attacked Sword Base. He joins along with Kat to clear out Covenant units in the area which with much effort. Later, they head out in the warthog as to reactivate a COM array to establish command and restore anti-air units to clear the skies and return to Sword Base.

They fight their way to handle Covenant forces in the area. During the firefight, he spots someone more likely a civilian was about to be killed by Sangheili warrior until he took him out. "Sir, are you ok?" Joey asked to the civilian.

"I'm fine, thank you." Elm asked."

"Six, get to the top floor and assist Emile" Carter said over the radio which Joey complied. He and Jorge met up and help Emile to deal with covenant units. Joey grabs the rocket launcher to take out the Banshees. After taking down the Banshees, they were called by Halsey to the Science Wing.

She notices Jorge which she known her Spartan-IIs indeed. After talking much with the Noble team left the room, she was joined by Birch and Elm. "Birch, it is true that what you witness?" Halsey asked.

"Yes, Halsey. There were the same team that save my…" Birch said until he was cut off.

"Professor, what you learn about the information you undercover could be critical." Halsey said as she put in the module into the system.

"Ma'am, what information are you looking for?" Elm wondered.

"There is something that turns the balance of the war which it will save the human race from extinct." Halsey said as she types her information in the computer.

"So, what can we do?" Birch wondered.

"You could help me to prepare." Halsey said to Birch's question.

"Like what?" Elm asked because Halsey was never clear what she meant.

"Data I need your information on their religion. Birch, do you know the access to Laszlo's database?" Halsey asked.

"yes, but it will take time to gather data you need." Birch said.

"What about the Covenant are coming here?" Elm panicked because what he heard that the Covenant forces are here which they might not enough time to hold them off.

"Then we have to work fast as we can. How's Professor Oak, Elm?" Halsey said as she faced Elm.

"He's working on his project." Elm said until someone came in.

"What happen?" Professor Oak asked as he barges in.

"Covenant forces are in the area." Elm breaks the news which surpises Oak.

"What about the Spartans you recalled?" Oak asked to Halsey who is very busy as she types.

"They have to join the fight." Halsey said. As soon, they talk and work as they gather much data as they can which it will take time.

"Halsey?" Oak asked.

"Yes, Oak?" Halsey complied as she perks up.

"What about the AI?" Oak wondered that he worried about Crystal's safety.

"Give her to me." Halsey stretches out her hand.

"What do you mean?" Oak wondered.

"She could help us to finish faster. I already know that AI and work together with another." Halsey said as Oak took out a chip to give her the chip. Halsey plugs her into the computer which wakens her up. Crystal wakes up in the system and greets Cortana.

"What happen?" Crystal asked.

"Covenant is here." Cortana answered.

"You mean…." Crystal said.

"Yes, we have time to gather much information as possible." Cortana said which they start working to help the professors.

"Cortana." Crystal said

"What is it?" Cortana asked.

"Is…he back?" Crystal asked.

"What do you refer to?" Cortana asked wondering why Crystal is asking her that.

"Spartan-721." Crystal answered with a sigh which somehow amazed and surpises Cortana.

"Yes, he was able to join with other Spartan-II for special mission until this happen." Cortana said.

"He's back?" Crystal thought.

"Crystal focus! We need to get them on the double." Cortana said as Crystal nodded as they continue their work. Crystal is relief that Gold has return, but she hope he will make it and maybe meet Lyra again one last time before this war drags on.

Later on, nearby New Alexandria High School we see bunch of high school students pouring out which we see freshman Lyra hanging out with her friends. They did normal things for teenagers like those on Earth. Soon, they departed for home which Lyra was alone as she walked alone.

She takes out a holopicture of Gold wearing his Spartan-II armor with grief in her eyes implied that she missed him so much that she turn down so many guys who proclaimed their love to her. Nevertheless, she has heard reports of Spartans missing in action that one day that Gold will be among the missing.

She clutches on the picture to her chest as a tear came out of her eye. Nothing was the same when Gold was gone to fight against the Covenant.

"I wish I can see you again, Gold." Lyra said as she stepped inside of her home.

"Mom, I'm home." Lyra said as she put her things away. Her mother was busy at the moment which Lyra saw that the New reports of Covenant presences in Reach. This upsets Lyra that hoping that the day has come.

She enters to her bedroom as she lays down only to recount the good days. Then seeing the sun is setting, she can do now is sleep for the next day to come.

"Gold." Lyra said as she closes her eye to dream nothing except for Gold. The night sets in which outside skirts of New Alexandria, Noble Team is a on Recon mission to know the area near Viery region. Noble 6 joins Jun to patrol and scans the area which they encounter Covenant forces in the area without much alerting them.

After much scouting the area until they witness an army of Covenant, it was invasion army to stage their attack on Reach; they knew that they have to attack hard and quick before they can gain a foothold of the Planet.

In the Orbital stations near Reach, there is a platoon of ODSTs known as Gymleaders are best ODST unit who had best combat record in the UNSC besides of other ODSTs. The Hoenn squad was led no other than Winona.

"Our objective to take Covenant units in this region where we gotten reports from Noble team. We have to take out their anti-air units to give them our taste of airpower." Winona said.

"Norman, what you expect if we met heavy resistance from the covenant forces in the area?" Roxanne said.

"That's why they are sending us along with 12th Marine Regiment." Winona said.

"What about the other squads of the platoon?" Brawly said.

"They will send to other areas to help the Army units, but they will send Johto squad to help Noble Team." Winona said.

"What happen if we failed?" Flannery asked.

"Then there will be hell to pay then. But if we pull this off quick and fast, we might have a chance to avoid mistake like in the outer colonies." Winona said as he recounted the days when she was there along with her comrades.

"Norman, what you think of this?" Winona asked to Norman was more focused on the military battleplan.

"I think we have to go quick and decisive, but we have to plan this out. I won't expect to risk the Covenant to gain a foothold on this planet. It will be a mistake if we didn't take out the anti-air units in time. I would expect for Covenant who is unaware what we are going to do with them." Norman said as it was a serious tone.

"Thank you, Norman to share this detail. By 0800 hours, we drop down to join the 12th Marine Regiment on the attack. You are dismissed." Winona said as they went back to their bunks. It is going to be a day for Gymleader Platoon to face the Covenant again.

At the night near the Viery base where the 12th Marine Regiment is debrief by their commanders ranging to squads to battalions. "I have confirmed that Covenant forces are near the Viery region." Felix said as he points out the map.

"It seems that they managed to conceal their forces very good." Cheren said as he points out the invisibility seen on the map and the current report of the Noble Team's discovery.

"Sir, what's our objective?" Red asked.

"Our mission is to take out anti-air units that we can give our flyboys the green light to bomb those bastards out. It will not easy to blitz them, but they are not invincible. We have the home advantage. With support of the Army units and Noble Team, once we knock out their heavy corps we can even the odds." Felix said as he points the objectives.

"What if they have a backup plan?" Green asked.

"That one thing we have to be worry is never underestimate them. I faced them for 20 years and they are very adept in combat. Jackals and Grunts are your least worry because they are cannon fodder while you got to be careful of elites and hunters. Elites are equal to Spartans, but never the less they have ranks as for us to snipe." Felix said as he looks at Black and White.

"Mission starts at 0600 hours. You should get plenty of sleep before then. Sqaud dismissed." Felix said as they went back to their bunks to begin what awaits them. The battle might change fate of Reach.

Author's notes: Sorry to post this early because the good parts are here. The Battle of Reach will begin as the chapters will not be release weekly, they will be released in the whole month that finishes the story arc.


	28. Chant

Chapter 27- Chant

Reveille bugle has woken up the marines of 12th regiment as the Dexholders woke up fast with complaining and moaning. "Rise and shine, sweethearts!" Felix shouts as he sees them getting ready for combat. Soon, they head to the armory to get their weapons which they are good at.

Dexholder Sqaud is getting their equipment ready. "Ok, we got to do this. We got no fear. I got to drive the enemy back where they came from." Felix said as he goes by them each minute.

"Green?" Blue said.

"Yeah, Blue." Green wondered.

"Will you protect me in battle?" Blue asked that she didn't want to die alone.

"Yes, I will. Oh, Blue." Green said as he grabs her.

"Yes?" Blue wondered why Green did that.

"Um…don't get yourself killed, ok? My life is meaningless without you. So, just follow orders." Green said as he checks his battle rifle. This made Blue to feel confident as she hugs Green.

"Hey, what are you…." Green said in confusion.

"Hugging you, silly." Blue said as she hugs him tight.

"Pesky girl." Green mumbles as he gets his equipment ready.

"They never change do they?" Red said which Yellow looked at the couple with mixed reception of fearing their safety and happy at the same time.

"Um…Red." Yellow said as she comes to Red.

"Yeah?" Red responds as he loads a magazine to the battle rifle.

"Will you…um…protect me when we get out of there?" Yellow meekly said while Red shows concern when she said that.

"Sure, I got your back." Red patted her in the shoulders which made Yellow blushed.

Meanwhile Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald are getting their equipment ready for battle. "Can't wait to kill some alien bastards! I waited so long for this." Sapphire shouted as she loads up the light machine gun.

"Like a barbarian with no manners have delusions of grandeur." Ruby remarked which earned Sapphire's glare.

"Will you stop flirting already? I rather died than you two flirt with each all day long." Emerald complained as he gets his assault rifle.

"Shaddup, we should get prep and go!" Felix said as he loads up his DMR. They are already done as soon the sun rises and heard that Army forces are ready to go. They see the pelicans ready and armor forces ready as they move. Then they called up for Dexholder squad.

"Dexholder Squad! You're up!" Officer shouted.

"That's us! Let's go!" Felix shouted as they enter the pelican with their equipment. They see other marines waited for their turn. They are nervous for their first time and they felt the pelican lift up. Ruby sees Sapphire with pleased grin as she holds tight with her rocket launcher and Emerald scared as he holds tight with his assault rifle.

Red looks at Yellow whom getting scared by each minute that felt hours for her. Felix sees the members with mixed nervous, fear, and anxiety. He knows that they will see and witness war for the first hand and youth will be scarred like him. Then he sees the other pelicans are in a formation.

Meanwhile at the Orbital stations, the ODSTs are away in their pods as they reach to the Viery Region. Each member is prepared for combat, but they have this feeling that once they get out its fight for their lives. The Pods moving reentry very fast, but for the ODST troopers felt the pod slow as if they were snails, but only to them can feel it. Norman looks over the picture of his family showing 5 year old Ruby until he put it away in his armor. He looks over the atmosphere for the other pods only to see them heading down to the surface.

He has received news that Noble Team and Army units begun their attack while the Marines are heading out to support them. At the Marine force heading out, pelicans are followed by Warthogs which they are first wave assault force. Felix can understand his fellow squad mates are getting nervous for combat at any minute. They hear radio transmissions that the Army is engaging Covenant forces which it is 0800 hours. Felix turns off the safety of his DMR.

He witnesses the ODST pods heading down. The pods are getting close to the ground while the members are getting pumped up and ready. Then, the pods hit the ground revealing the Gymleader ODST's Hoenn squad getting out and start engaging Covenant units. Norman killed 8 grunts with his assault rifle and joins with the others as they move out. They faced more covenant infantry along the way. It was very dusty as they battle them.

"Norman, take Tate, Liza, and Flannery to secure a landing zone for Marines?" Winnona ordered.

"Got it, m'am" Norman said as he gathers Tate, Liza, and Flannery to secure the landing zone for the Marines as the pelicans are getting there. Then, couple wraiths armed with anti-air weapons is firing the Pelicans.

"We got to take them out." Norman said.

"I got them sir. Give me cover!" Flannery said as she grabs a rocket launcher which Norman Liza, and Tate give her covering fire. The Covenant infantry are firing back to the ODST team which Flannery was able to target two wraiths with precision. It took her to take them with four rockets.

"It's clear!" Flannery said as now they can secure the landing zone. Meanwhile near the Covenant lines, an Elite Major with gray eyes with armor modifications oversees this. "Report?" Sil Veree asked to one of the Elites.

"Humans are starting attacking us with amazing speed. They are taking out our anti-air batteries and we don't know how many they have brought them." One of the Elites said which it didn't faze Sil Veree at all.

"Then we got a them where we want them." Sil Veree said as couple grunts come to sangheili minor.

"Sir?" Elite asked.

"Our Commander was aware that they might turn up until they see what's coming." Sil Veree as he signals his battalion to move forward. They join the battle.

Norman and his team were able to clear out the area for the pelicans. The pelicans landed without problems while Warthogs pass them by. "Let's go!" Felix said as they get out of the pelican which they join the battle.

Then, they follow the infantry as they near a large covenant force in open ground. They didn't open fire at first which Felix ordered the command. "Damn, I hope what the Army is doing. We need air support!" Felix said as he fires his DMR while the warthog is being destroyed.

Yellow is scared as she holds on with her SMG tight, not even firing her weapon. Red was close to her not to get her hit in the firefight. Green and Blue are working with each other as plasma fire hit the ground which they didn't hope for this.

"Green." Blue said.

"Yeah." Green said.

"I think we shouldn't be here. I could get us in college instead." Blue said.

"You shouldn't think of that if you knew war was." Green said as he fired his battle rifle which hit a jackal.

"Black and White, can you take that sniper positions and take out the Elites at range and give us cover fire!" Felix said.

'Yes, sir." Black said along with White as they took sniper position. They spot Elites leading Grunts which they able to take one of them which much to their confusion that the grunts run when the Elite is dead until reinforced.

"There's the anti-air units right front of us. Sapphire, load up and take those wraiths out!" Felix ordered as Sapphire gets the rocket launcher up and ready. "Where to, sir?" Sapphire asked as she aims the rocket launchers. "On your right!" Felix said as Sapphire aims carefully and fires the rocket which hit the Wraith which exploded.

Then she is ready for another rocket as she hit them again which manages to destroy them. Then they see LongSwords along with heavy frigates are destroying forward covenant units. They cheer as some of them retreated. "Push forward! Black and White moves for another firing position." Felix said as they move out.

"Got it, sir." White said as they get out seeing another air unit gone.

"That's our target!" Felix said as he points out a large anti-air unit not where the area where the Covenant units were bombed to bits. As Yellow was near a Marine until he was hit by plasma explosion which Yellow scream at the sight where marines are getting killed.

They knew it's their first time to combat. Suddenly Yellow screamed as marine blown up and Blue was close to Green who was keeping a cold stern on his face. It wasn't bad which a marine was torn in half screaming in pain. It was too much for him as the firelight was getting intense as plasma fire hits every Marine.

"Come on!" Felix shouted as they run across Viery region. Red was scared, but didn't show it as he remained close with Yellow. They see Marines getting hit by covenant fire in the head, chest, arm, and legs. Yellow is getting scared by each minute passed by, but what she felt hours passed by.

It wasn't the same for Bianca who witnesses many marines getting killed or wounded. She didn't fire at all which she was afraid and won't able to take a life. Cheren saved Bianca from incoming fire which Cheren was surprised as how he sees real combat. Rosa, Nate, and Hugh are getting frightening as they fire their weapons killed grunts and jackals in their path.

They fire their weapons like in training and war games, but this was real while death is around them. They never expect war to be so gruesome. Rosa and Nate sees a Marine wounded carried out. Hugh taps them to get moving.

"White and Black, take sniper positions! Sapphire, lay down suppression fire!" Felix shouted. Sapphire comply the order, but felt strange for her to follow an order that would risk her life.

Ruby was close to Sapphire who didn't fire his weapon. During the suppression fire, a zealot appeared to Sapphire who frozen until it was taken down by Felix.

"Watch your flank! Let's go!" Felix warned as he led the squad into battle. They reach a covenant unit defending a position near the spires. One anti-air unit was defended by that battalion. Sil Veree and the Elite see the dexholder squad with other marines coming to them.

"More humans to die? Don't they know what lies before them?" One of the Elites said.

"Just keep firing! We need to hold them off until the trap is sprung!" Sil Veree shouted in order as they continue to open fire. They lay heavy fire at the marines. It was getting harder for the marines to get though.

"Come on! Keep it steady!" Felix said as they took cover. They open fire at the covenant battalion with pin point accuracy, but the Covenant firepower was too much for them even the Marines reinforces the squad was hopeless.

They took cover as they take time to hit the covenant infantry mostly grunts and jackals. Nate came to Rosa as he fires his battle rifle. "Rosa, I need to tell you something." Nate said as plasma hits the rock.

"Nate, I don't think it's the right time to do this." Rosa said while she yelps which nearly hit her. "I liked her ever since we met when we were five." Nate fires his battle rifle which hit a grunt.

"Nate, I know." Rosa said which surprises Nate.

"Really?" Nate said.

"Will you stop flirting and shoot back!" Hugh said as he fired his assault rifle. They hold their ground which they able to put up a good fight. Until something hit Nate in the arm, Rosa drops her weapon to get Nate.

"MEDIC!" Felix said as he spotted Nate wounded. He goes to Nate while Yellow followed him as she pulls out the medical supplies.

"It's just a plasma wound. No big deal." Felix said as Yellow puts on the bandage on Nate. Felix fires his DMR at the Covenant infantry unit which managed to land to kill Elite. Red came to Felix as they open fire at the Covenant battalion.

"Blue, I got to tell you in case we get killed." Green said as he fires his battle rifle.

"Is this one of those…." Blue said until Green cut her off.

"Yes, the only reason why I agreed to date with you because you won't stop bugging me until….I realized what we been though I began to fall for you slowly. You could so annoy, but I can't live without you." Green said.

"Do you mean…." Blue said until plasma hit the rock.

"I love you, Blue ever since middle school. Which I didn't have the chance to…." Green said until explosion nearly hit them.

"Will you stop interrupting us!" Blue said as she fires her battle rifle which landed several grunts and jackals killed.

"Losing your cool, eh?" Green grins.

"Oh, shut up and just kill these bastards!" Blue said which this amazes Green due of her inhibited anger that he never seen. The firefight continues which radio gets Felix's attention.

"Pull back! The Covenant has a super carrier. Repeat, Pull back! Our forces will be caught glassed if not..." Radio said as Felix groans as he ordered to pull back. The Squad begins their retreat until Rosa was hit.

"ROSA!" Nate shouted when he gets to her despite of the heavy plasma fire.

"Nate!" Rosa said as Nate tries to get her up.

"I'm getting you out of there. I'm not leaving you to die!" Nate said until he was shot in the chest by needle rifle. Hugh saw this as Nate and Rosa are hit while he runs to them.

"Nate! Rosa! I got you. Argh!" Hugh said until he was hit by plasma round. "ROSA!" Cheren shouted which gotten Felix's attention to see Rosa, Nate, and Hugh are hit by plasma fire.

"No. Give me covering fire!" Felix said as Red and Green comes along. Felix comes to them while he signals to Ruby and Sapphire to help him. "Black and White! Give us sniper cover!" Felix shouted in order while Black and White followed that order.

Ruby was able to get Nate while Sapphire picked up Rosa up while Felix picks up Hugh. "Fall back!" Felix said as they run with their lives. Green, Red, and Blue gave them covering fire. They see the pelican to get the marines out. They retreated back to the pelican. This surprises Sil Veree who never seen Humans save their comrades and signals his battalion to crease fire.

Then, he never thought humans are unworthy creatures like grunts or jackals, but more like honorable just as Sangheili. He knew they are weaker, but they are willing to risk to fight another day and willing to die for their species.

He looks at the Supercarrier. He knows the battle is won, but he already knew that the humans will do something amazing to defeat the supercarrier. The battle won by Covenant, but for what?

"It's only the beginning." Sil Veree said as he left the area with his battalion. They got new orders to renew their attack on the Marines' base.

They return back to base where the 12th marine regiment is trying to restore and tending care of the wounded. For Dexholder squad, it was their first time to witness so many wounded and dead marines whom taken part of the battle. They heard that they are only among units to survive the glassing bombardment from the Covenant Supercarrier.

They waited for news of Nate, Rosa, and Hugh of their status until the doctor came to them. During the medical treatment, they bag the dead ones and taken them away. "Sir, I have grave news." UNSC doctor said.

"Yes?" Felix asked while the squad looks at them with distressed concern.

"They didn't make it. The girl's plasma wound hit major artery that led a blood loss before you able to bring her back. The young male private's heart didn't make it when it was hit by needler. And the last boy…I'm sorry that the plasma hit his vital spinal cord." Doctor sadly said.

This shocks Felix to hear the bad news which the members of dexholder squad overheard it which Yellow broke down in tears. "Why is this has to happen?" Yellow said as tears flow out of her eyes and Red tries to comfort her.

Most everyone was hurt that their friends that they met at bootcamp died on Reach. Black, used to love war movies as a kid sees a different take what he has witness. He thought he was a good guy will win the day, but he noticed this is real life and in fact people are dying. He goes outside which the night sky fill of moaning and agony from the Marines.

How he was lucky enough to survive? He didn't expect this to happen and falls to his knees. He recounted how he spends time with them at boot camp as they spent the good days. Then White comes to Black as she hugs him to comfort him.

Cheren and Bianca watches this as sad moment for Black never experience as it is so dreadful and loss that he actually felt like the rest of the squad. Felix realize as he faced so many deaths of the marines he known in his life. He knew this was going to happen and it was already done.

He knows they have to face reality why they were drafted in the first place. He knows this so well that he had conscripts under his command. He looks up at the moon only a sad face he can express for the loss of his 3 squad members whose life could just have.

Then, they sleep for several hours until the alarms woken up with their weapons ready. "Come on, it's not over. We got a base to defend." Felix said as he cocks the DMR. They join him to fight the incoming covenant wave.

Then we see a Spartan-II walking by as multiple YSS-1000 "Sabre" fighters going to space. He realizes that he sees the Covenant Supercarrier. He turns to see other UNSC units near New Alexandria where he comes to help them.

Author's notes: Yes, folks we are at the part where battle of Reach begins. I have to say that I have to kill off Nate, Rosa, and Hugh because come on; I used the trope **Anybody can die.**


	29. The First Crop of Corn

Chapter 28- The First Crop of Corn

Noble 6 and Jorge of Noble Team managed to break into the Covenant super carrier, but Jorge send Noble 6 away as he offered to manually detonate which cost his life. Noble 6 was off to back to Reach while the Super Carrier was destroyed in the process. But it was not enough when Covenant Armanda appeared.

Now, the real battle begins as the local UNSC fleet battles Covenant Armanda with support of MAC stations. Many ships went down while more Covenant ships started to appear along with the MAC are supporting the UNSC fleet. Noble 6 landed Reach while he stands before crashed supercarrier.

Noble 6 wanders in the wilderness while he has radio reports that 12th Marine regiment was driven out and was ordered to evacuate from the planet despite of the overwhelming Covenant forces. They retreated back to a local city near a mountain.

Noble 6 reaches to New Alexandria where he overheard covenant forces in the area are attacking the civilian population. He goes out with his pistol ready. He helps to help them.

New Alexiandra, thirty minutes after Super Carrier destruction

When Lyra returns home she sees her mother packing. "Mom, what's going on?" Lyra asked.

"Lyra, dear we have to go! Pack your things." Lyra's mother said as she panicked while Lyra oversees the TV where the Newsreporter on live.

"The UNSC has ordered an evacuated the planet. All civilans are reported to leave the city and the planet. More covenant forces are appeared despite of the doomed attack that led crippled UNSC forces." Newsreporter said.

"Lyra, there's no time to fawk about it. Just go!" Lyra's mother said while Lyra ran to the room as she gathers what she can carry. Then she sees picture of Gold and her in Reach Disney Galaxy which she grabbed.

New Alexandria, hour after the Super Carrier Destruction

Noble 6 finds his way in the city while he found a couple army squads are fighting Brutes. He goes out until he finds a Spartan-II helping the army troopers. "We have to get those civilians out of here." Gold shouted as he turn to faced Noble 6.

"What unit are you?" Gold asked.

"Noble Team." Joey tells to Gold.

"Man, I wanted to be on Noble Team. Heard you took out that Supercarrier." Gold said.

"Yeah…." Joey said while he holds Jorge's dogtag.

"What's wrong?" Gold asked.

"It's Jorge. He risked his life to destroy the carrier." Joey sighed.

"Jorge? I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I knew Jorge. He was a big guy with a big heart. He was a….cool guy." Gold said.

"How you know?" Joey asked.

"I was in training before Jorge was transferred to Noble Team. He was one our instructors along with Master Chief." Gold said as he recalled that he called him Big Man.

"Come on, we got to get the people out of here. I see you later, Man. I got to help other units in the area. You need to meet with Duvall to help out. Good luck!" Gold said while he goes out.

Joey knows what he has to do. He goes to a new mission to help the people out. He knows that their lives in their hands now and he willing to risk their lives for Reach, no For Humanity.

Meanwhile in other part of the city, Lyra with her mother are moving in the crowd as they trying get to civilian transports. Army units are getting to get many people in each transports, but hardly enough for people to get on.

Once Lyra and her mother tries to get on, they are halted by Army trooper. "She goes!" Army trooper pointed to her mother.

"What? Why?" Lyra said.

"We got issue with space capacity with one of the transports. We got age distribution among the ships. Sorry!" Army trooper said.

"Mom, you should go." Lyra suggest while her mother protests as they taken her to get on the ship. Then Lyra spotted among the army troopers was a Spartan-II among the ranks. She walks to that person until she runs to that person.

"Hey! Wait!" One of the Army troopers shouted while she runs into…Gold.

"GOLD!" Lyra shouted which gotten his attention.

"Lyra?" Gold said until she embaces him.

"I missed you!" Lyra said while embacing him.

"I missed you too. Why aren't' you in one of the transports?" Gold asked.

"I spotted you, idiot. I wasn't ready for good bye yet. You left with me worrying sick!" Lyra said as tears flow to her.

"I know, but let's get you on the transport!" Gold said until one of the transport attempts to leave.

"NO! WAIT! You can't go out yet." Army Trooper said as the transport didn't listen until one of the Covenant Covettes blows up the transport.

"MOM!" Lyra screamed as Gold hold on to her.

"Lyra, was that your…." Gold asked until she cried in tears.

"Yes, I told her to get on. I shouldn't have come with her. I shouldn't have…" Lyra sobbed. This left Gold to realize that she has lost her love one to those alien bastards. He had one more chance to her get out of the city.

"Trooper! Is there any space left?" Gold asked one of the troopers.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Lyra asked to Gold.

"I will find another ride." Gold said as he is stopped by Lyra.

"Gold, you promise me!" Lyra shouted.

"Don't worry; we meet again when it's all over." Gold explains as they go with the trooper.

When they reach to the one of the transports until they overheard that all transports are greenlit to go which they have few minutes to go to get Lyra out.

"Sir, get her out of the planet!" Gold said.

"Sorry, the doors are closed." Trooper said.

"What?" Gold said.

"All transports are greenlit to go! But there's a way. You need to reach a military to get her out. All military personnel are ordered to leave the planet." Trooper said.

"Where?" Gold asked.

"Sir, you have to go through the city while the nearest base is 12th Marine regiment base. But I can't say much. But that's your best option. Good luck sir. May God speed." Trooper said as he takes out in the exit door and then closes. This left Lyra and Gold to face swarms of Covenant forces in the area.

"Great, better start doing it." Gold said as he gets his assault ready.

"Gold, I should guide you. I know the city better than you do. Remember the times we spent together." Lyra said as Gold remembered.

"Yeah, I did. How could I forget?" Gold said as he rubs his helmet.

"Liar." Lyra thought while they enter the city as they encounter many dangers lay ahead. Night time has come to the city while the buildings are on fire which they used to know the area very well because they go on dates before.

Gold scans the area for any covenant forces in the area. "Come on!" Gold said while he guides her on the way. Meanwhile they are not so far when a battalion of Sangheili led by Sil Veree is heading to a building along with engineers.

"Come on. I want two lances to enter the building. I want the rest to follow me." Sil Veree ordered them while the Engineers are doing the work. He and the rest of the lancers follow him. He stops them.

"Do you smell it?" Sil Veree asked.

"I do, human. But I don't like it." One of the Elites said.

"Well? Ain't Sil Veree?" One of the voices startled the lancers revealing to be Nat Gloriaee.

"It's you! What you want?" Sil Veree asked.

"Relaxed, I have come to help you along with help." Nat Gloriaee said while a Brute and a Jackal appeared.

"Don't worry we will hunt down your humans." Orm said.

"It will be hunting with benefits, eh?" Carr snarls as he holds his needler rifle.

"Nat Gloraiee, why you have these two around you for?" Sil Veree wondered.

"They are best when comes to do the Prophets which you never do." Nat Gloriaee said.

"It seem for us that I have honor and you are a opportunist." Sil Veree remarked.

"I see what you mean, Sil Veree son of Gio Vanniee." Nat Gloriaee said.

While they talk, Gold and Lyra spotted them which they have to move quickly and quiet.

"Just stay down." Gold whispered while she did as they put their head down. But during their conversation, Carr heard something and goes with the noise. For some searching until he was able to see something.

"Are you ok?" Gold asked.

"Yeah." Lyra said until a needler hit the wall which Lyra yelp.

"HUMANS!" Carr shouted.

"Damnit!" Gold said until he grabs Lyra to take cover from plasma fire.

"I shouldn't take the jackal out when I have the chance!" Gold said as he fired his assault rifle that killed some grunts.

"It's damn humans again!" Nat Gloriaee said.

"They don't appear to give up that well." Sil Veree said.

"We will give them a good glassing once our operations are clear." Nat Gloriaee said.

"You mean…" Sil Veree said.

"yes, this city is no longer used to us once we are done here." Nat Gloria said while the lancers are getting closer to Gold and Lyra. Gold takes out a grenade to take out a group of grunts. A needler comes to Gold as he picks it up.

"Take this!" Gold said as he gives it to Lyra.

"GOLD! I don't know how to shoot!" Lyra said.

"Just aim and pull the trigger." Gold said which she tested it out which fired a few needles.

"Ok." Lyra said then she open fire at the Elites which broken their shields. This shocks Sil Veree which he was able to spot something he knows.

"Fall back!" Sil Veree signals his lancers who followed his order. They pull out this surprises Gold and Lyra.

"Why you signal the retreat?" Nat Goriaee wondered.

"This you must know why!" Sil Veree said as he drew out his energy sword. He charges into Gold.

"What the? Lyra, I got this!" Gold said as Sil Veree goes at Gold then he dodges. Sil Veree swings his energy sword which nearly hit Gold's shields.

"You're good, Demon. But not good enough!" Sil Veree said in his native language. He lunges at Gold again while he punches Sil Veree in the side of the head. This makes Sil Veree upset that his swordsmen blood was hit by demon. It was unforgivable for him.

Gold dodges Sil Veree's parry attack which Sil Veree stops for a moment to give Gold a energy sword. Gold is confusion, but activates the sword as they duel it out. Gold remembers his training with swords, but it was kendo.

He just his knowledge on Kendo, but he remembered he learn about Book of five rings. He manages to hold off Sil Veree's attacks by inches unless he was careless. This surpises Sil Veree at his skills.

"Not bad for Demon! I am beginning to like this!" Sil Veree as he charges at Gold who does it the same thing. They both clashed the swords which sparks flowing out until they cut off. Lyra sees Gold with worry that he will able to make it.

For Nat Gloriaee who was a Zealot is impressed on Sil Veree's swordmanship because Gio Vanniee was a good swordsman who slayed many on his hands that he noticed why he is like his father. Gold is having a hard time to get his balance against Sil Veree's graceful relentless attacks and unbeatable defenses. He sometimes looks at Lyra with concern.

"Lyra, get out of here. I will meet you once I'm done!" Gold said.

"Gold, I can't leave you!" Lyra shouted.

"We will meet back outside of the city! GO! RUN!" Gold said as he attacks Sil Veree. Then Lyra with no choice to run with her life dropping the needler on the ground which grabs the attention to Nat Gloriaee's attention.

"Orm." Nat Gloriaee said.

"Yes?" Orm said as he gets near Nat Gloariaee.

"Shoot her!" Nat Gloriaee said as Orm points his brute spiker.

"With pleasure! I love killing humans for sake of the great journey." Orm said as he pulled the trigger which it hit Lyra in the back with several spikers. This stops Gold as he turns to see Lyra falling to the ground.

"LYRA!" Gold said as he drops the energy sword which Sil Veree stops to see Gold running to Lyra. He felt it was enough for him and as he turns to Nat Gloriaee.

"That was dishonor!" Sil veree said.

"So. We do this for the great Journary. Come, I have orders to wipe human forces in the mountains. I am taking your battalion with me." Nat Gloriaee said as Orm and Carr followed him.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Gold shouted at the Covenant members. Sil Veree felt something painful to see a demon holding a human. He turns his back on the sad scene and felt something he couldn't just stop it. He could just let her go and let the ships to take care of them instead.

He joins with his battalion on a phantom to head out of their new objective. He felt something if victory was so good then why it feels sour. He sees Nat Gloriaee's glee and Orm's grin which he knows this war was getting pointless and should have end it years before.

Back on the ground, Gold takes Lyra to a building for cover. "I got you." Gold said as he tries to treat her with care.

"Gold, I'm already gone." Lyra weakly said as she feels pain as Gold attempts to get the spikers out.

"Don't do to me, Lyra! I see enough dead already! Live for me!" Gold said as he tries his best to get it out.

"No, it's too late. I ever wanted for you to come back home. And…huark!" Lyra spat blood out of her mouth.

"Don't talk! I get you proper medical treatment soon!" Gold said as he attempts to get another spiker out.

"Gold, don't." Lyra said as she stops his hand from getting another spiker out. "My dad died before your came back. Then my mother….I can't risk losing you too." Lyra said as tears come out of her tears. This prompts Gold to take off his helmet.

"Lyra, please. You're only reason why I fight for." Gold said.

"No Gold, You should fight not for me. For Earth, for humanity. Now, I will let you go. Live your life. But I want from you is our last kiss." Lyra said as Gold complied. Their lips locked for a good 5 minutes as felt for hours until she stopped breathing. Now, her eyes are closed and become a lifeless doll.

"Lyra? No! Lyra! Don't do this to me! Please, Live for me! NO!" Gold cried as he screams out of his lungs. He cries while he hugs her. He knew his love of his life was gone forever. In Reach, he met her, date her, and then she died as he lived.

He fled the city while in the outskirts he was able to bury her. He only watched the city glassed where the place they been for their dates. Now it has become empty for him and could wish for death to belong with her.

Then he heard a pelican coming to him. When it landed, there is a ODST squad coming out.

"This is Johto Sqaud! We got the package." Clair said.

"Good, get the package to Pillar of Autumm." Captain Keyes said over the radio.

"Roger that, sir." Clair said as they come to him.

"Are you Spartan-721?" Morty asked Gold who stood slient.

"Let's go!" Jasmine said as they got Gold get to the Pelican. Then they fly away from the city as Gold could only stare at the grave until the doors are shut. They head to the Pillar of Autumn as they deliver Gold to Captain Keyes. Then they place Gold in a cyotube next to Master Chief.

Author's Notes: DAMNIT, I made it to the tragic end for Gold who lost Lyra to Covenant. I'm sorry for those who think Lyra's death was necessary. I do ask myself is this tragic or what? I kinda like this version of Lyra unlike stereotype Lyra. I do you enjoy the chapter.


	30. Until the End

Chapter 29- Until the End

A nearby city where a local UNSC base is under attack by Covenant forces who surround the underground mountain base. UNSC forces tried to drive them back failed with high price. Many Covenant units are emplacing their Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannons. Among the Covenant infantry battalion was commanded by Sil Veree who hated Nat Gloriaee who commands the siege forces.

Their new orders are to hold the UNSC in place before their one of their warships to glass them. "All units are emplaced." One of the Elites said while he ordered his unit to halt. It seems for the UNSC forces in the area could leave, but they will suffer heavy losses due of the Anti-Aircraft cannons. They tried to counter attack to get rid of the cannons with no avail.

Each was repulsed and retreated back to the mountain. It was getting desperate in each hour. All hope was failing for badly damaged 12th Marine Infantry along with damaged army units.

"Damn it!" Black shouted as he punches the wall.

"We couldn't get out when we have the chance." Black said.

'We can't. Covenant forces already place their anti-air cannons preventing us to leave until they will glassed us." Cheren said. They are surpise that Cheren told of the squad of the enemy's plan.

"I don't want to die like this." Bianca said.

"I know." White comforts her.

"We got to take out those cannons. We can't just stand around and I'm not going to die without a fight." Red said.

"Red! Even we do destroy them, then how we get out?" Green said. This lead for Red to understand their situation is going dimmer at each hour.

"Someone has to do it." Felix said as he loads his DMR.

"Sir, that's suicide. Not only that, the Covenant had already outmatched us in every way." Green said.

"I know, but…If we wait, we will die during the glassing bombardment. If those anti-air cannons are destroyed, then maybe you can all leave and fight another day." Felix said.

This surprises the squad. Emerald chugs to Felix's kneel. "Sir, are you suggest…?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, private Emerald. I'm going out." Felix said with grim tone.

"But sir, we can't lose you." Ruby said.

"There's a time when staff Sergeant's life don't count, Private Ruby. This I have to do when I got to do." Felix said as he grabs a rocket launcher and gets the ammo for this DMR and rocket launcher. He grabs grenades too.

"What we do without you?" Yellow asked which halts Felix as he stares at the ground for a moment.

"Red!" Felix shouted which gets Red's attention.

"Yes, sir?" Red said as he comes to Felix.

"A word?" Felix said as they went to more private area.

"Red, you're a good kid. I know we known for least a few days, but I tried to save your lives much as possible. This is something I got to do in order to save your lives. You can't throw your lives away. My time is at end and you all are the future of humanity. There are times you can risk to lose some of your friends for better good, but don't sacrifice in vain that will lead extinction and all hope is gone. When you do win, tell your children, their children, and later generations that humanity fought for survival. Not for conquest, not for glory, not for economics, not for political agendas, that to fight for your fellow humankind even we fight each other. Funny, things can lead to here which I learn as a young private from Harvest to rank of sergeant in Reach. Here, it's my command stripe." Felix said as he rips off his rank insignia to give to Red. Red accepts it with confused look.

"Sir, we don't know what to do? I only led the squad once, but it was a test." Red said.

"Red, you are in command. I filed my report to command that I willing to go out and take out those cannons. I'm counting on you to save many you can. I'm not going with you. I found my place where I am going to die. But I will show the covenant a good fight they will never forget that they will lose taste in battle." Felix said as he pats Red in the shoulder. He leaves Red alone as he walks off to face the covenant forces outside.

"I hope my efforts will not go vain. My actions will reflect those….of my comardes. Do this last order for me: Get board on the ships!" Felix said as he disappeared.

"SIR!" Red shouted as he drops to his kneels while the others to come to him.

"Red, where's the sergeant?" Blue asked. He shows the insignia on his hand which for everyone knew that he was able to do.

"What we do?" Sapphire asks while the others don't know what next.

"We leave." Red said. This surprises everyone what he said.

"Get aboard one of those ships. Now!" Red ordered which startled everyone to start doing it. Yellow comes to Red.

"Red?" Yellow said while she comes close to Red.

"Yellow, ever wonder what happen to my dad? He died in a car crash, but he was unhonest person to my mother. I never had a father figure until Sgt. Felix came along. We barely known him for a few days, but how much has changed. I think of him as closest thing to a father. Good bye, sir." Red stands up and salutes. He drags Yellow to the ships and pray for Felix to clear out the cannons.

In the city, the Covenant infantry are making sweeps and patrol for any UNSC counter attacks which they found none so far. "Ah, Human scum. What use for them if we did allowed them in the covenant?" Nat Gloriaee said.

"They could replace the grunts as frontline units while making the grunts to do labor work." Sil Veree said.

"Please, them? Frontline infantry? Their weapons are nothing new, just rocks and sticks." Nat Gloriaee sarcastic said.

"They manages to crippled our forces with much effort." Sil Veree said. His battalion was ordered to defend the cannons. Sil Veree felt uneasy as they place their Anti-Air batteries. They lay siege on humans near the mountain where that their anti-air batteries will get them if they escape. He felt victory at hand.

He looked over his soldiers with content. But he didn't want to risk losing them. After an incident with the Spartan he met, he felt that why the war is dragging so long and realize that why the prophets don't want them to join the covenant in the first place?

"Major, we have something coming to us." One of Elites said.

"Where?" Sil Veree asked as he kept his guard.

"It's much hidden, but it's there." One of Elites said as he continued to scan.

Meanwhile, a binocular is scanning three anti-air batteries. The binoculars are lowered as Felix checks his DMR and rocket launcher. "Three anti-air batteries. One battalion protecting them. One of them is right front of me." Felix said as he loads his rocket launch as he aimed at the anti-air battery.

"He's at the bombed building!" One of the Elites said.

"What?!" Sil Veree said.

"I got him!" One of the Elites armed with needle rife as he spotted Felix, but missed.

"What? They got needles at this range? I need to move if I'm going to take those batteries." Felix muses as he move to the next window and did found an opening to take out the battery. He locks the rocket and the fire at it.

"That's one battery down!" Felix shouted as the rocket found an opening in the vent that got destroyed with effect as soldiers nearby is wounded by blast.

"What? He took down the anti-air battery so easily!" One of the Elites armed with needle rife said with shock.

"Does this human have anyone with him?" Sil Veree said while the one the Elites scans the area.

"No, just him. And it's not a demon." One of the Elites said.

"A normal human? This is no normal human, this is a demon unlike other demons." One of the Elites shouted in shocked for a non-spartan human to take on their battalion protecting the anti-air units.

"What?!" Nat Gloriaee said in panic to see Anti-air Cannon being destroyed.

"What I told you about those human scum can do?" Sil Veree said.

"Kill him! Don't let him get one our cannons!" Nat Gloriaee shouted.

"As you wish. Battalion, kill the human no matter what even it's our soldiers." Sil Veree ordered the battalion. The Battalion was on guard for the human to make his move. Felix moves while he hides from Covenant patrols that Sil Veree ordered.

"I might need it." Felix said while he sees a overturn warthog with undamaged turret which he was able to tear it off. He heads off to the second anti-air cannon which it's being reinforce by the units of the first cannon.

"Where that human might go?" One of the Elite asked himself while Felix uses the building as cover and pops a smoke grenade right of them.

"Smoke? What trickery is this?" One of the Elites said as the smoke goes out.

"Wait! He's in the area!" One of the Elite operators said.

This gave Sil Veree on alert to defend the second cannon. "Where he did he go?" SIl Veree asked himself while he kept his focus. Then Felix positions himself to point the Gatling gun towards the infantry which killed a large group of grunts and some elites.

"THAT FILTH HUMAN! OPEN FIRE!" Nat Gloriaee shouted as they open fire at Felix who held the high ground advantage as he shot down lancers out with Gatling gun. It was getting hard for the lancers to hit him back while he was on the move form window to open holes he can find as he control bust the mini gun.

"Send in the hunters!" Nat Gloriaee shouted as pair of hunters open fire on him.

"For a human, it's useless to use that gun that he will force to waste those rockets then he will fail like the rest before him." Nat Gloriaee boast.

"I don't think so." Sil Veree said while he sees the human retreat into the building. The hunters followed behind as they enter the building. They are on alert as they search for Felix while he hides one of the wreckage. They passed him by which he was taking out two grenades as he stuff them into their unprotected back which in a split second they turn only to be blown up.

They hear the explosion. "What in the prophet's name?" Sil Veree said.

"What's happening?" Nat Gloriaee said. They wait until a rocket appeared hit the cannon as they see Felix with the Rocket launcher to fire again. The cannon gets destroyed completely.

"That's not possible. No human can survive from pair of hunters!" Nat Gloriaee.

"I warned you. Humans are more what meets the eye." Sil Veree said.

Felix fled as they open fire at him. "One Cannon left." Felix said as he runs away to get to his last target. But the battalion tries to hit him, but either nearly hit him or can't hit him at all. "Order your battalion to search those damn buildings! I want that human dead!" Nat Gloriaee said.

Sil Veree ordered his battalion to give a chase. They enter the buildings as order. They kept a sharp eye holding to their weapons. But they didn't know dark it was even the Elite's armor was equipped with nightvision.

One of the Elites was walking by which Felix sneak up behind him with his DMR with socket bayonet which ambush him from the behind to stab him in the heart. He hides in the shadows and ambushed several elites along the way with the grunts unnoticed of their Elite commanders are gone.

"I don't get it. How he can use the building to his advantage?" Sil Veree asked himself while he is flanked by two Elites. Meanwhile on her rear flank, Felix moves outside which he was able get away. Back on the building, a couple of Elites with their grunt soldiers found something like a gatling gun in place. They took cover, but something was not right when one of the elite followed by others comes close to it only to see a dummy strap with 5 pound C4.

Felix denotes the C4 only killed 3 Elites and 10 grunts. The building shakes which surprises the battalion as they go to the source of it. "STOP! This doesn't make anysense. If a bomb was placed, then….no! GO outside now!" Sil Veree said.

Felix knows he has two last rockets left and he needed them to take down the last cannon which no one is defending it. "Victory for HUMANITY!" Felix shouted as he fired two rockets at the last cannon which destroyed the last cannon.

"Well, Dexholder. You're on your own." Felix said as he drops the launcher on the ground as he fled to the next building. Meanwhile at the base, the UNSC are about to reconsider launching a counter attack until they spot three cannons is destroyed.

"Hey, somebody did it." One of the UNSC Officer said. The entire force cheered except for the Dexholder squad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" One of the marines asked to Red.

"That was our sergeant out there and he risked our life for us." Red said.

"Who was your sergeant?" One of the Marines asked.

"Felix." Red said which surprises the Marines.

"You mean the Gouf?" One of the Marines said.

"What do you mean?" Red wondered.

"He took down an entire Covenant platoon by himself after they wipe out his squad." One of the Marines said.

"Command was about to retire him from service, but I'm so sorry." One of the Marines asked. They heard that they are needed to get out now. All Pelicans are ready to lift off while the Dexholders were able to get on time. They are ready to go home as they had to head to one of the ships was going to go out course then Earth to avoid Covenant interception.

The pelicans lift off while Felix sees the Pelicans left the area.

"I hope you will plant the seeds of the future." Felix said as he fled into the wildness. Meanwhile, Sil Veree's battalion is recovering from the aftermath.

"YOU failed me, son of Giovanni! You will suffer like a heretic!" Nat Gloria was able to slash Sil Veree.

"STOP!" a loud voice said. IT was Thel Vadamee, the commander of the Covenant forces of the Armanda.

"My lord! This officer failed to kill the human who managed to destroy our cannons and allowed the humans to flee." Nat Gloriaee said as he points at SIl Veree.

"I care for my battalion than let allow a pointless slaughter to happen. I could suggest a better plan and perform better if not this zealot was in overall command. But I feel no shame to upstand my honor to defend my battalion. Slay me if you wish." Sil Veree said as he goes to his knees. Then Thel Vadamee goes to Sil Veree.

"I am transferring you to the fleet while you, Nat Gloriaee. I am sending with Field Mashal. I hope he needs your help for now. I hope you can do for him as your pleasure of killing humans." Thel Vadamee said as Nat Gloriaee complied while he left them alone.


	31. Promontory

Chapter 30- Promontory

Noble Team joins with ODST teams to destroy what remains of Sword Base to prevent the covenant grabs Intel even the location of Earth. They joined with a small strike force compose of ODSTs as Noble 6 with squad of ODST took out Covenant anti-air turrets for clear away for reinforcements to arrive.

After much fighting against the Covenant forces in the area, a group of pelicans arrive which they are met by platoon of ODST. One of them goes to Carter. "State your season?" Carter asked to the ODST.

"Commander Erika, commanding of Gymleader platoon. I have received orders to help Noble team to begin the operation." Erika said.

"Well, Commander…we going to need all the help we can get. Come on!" Carter said as the rest of the group enters inside the building. They reach Sword Base only to find nothing until they found new revised coordinates from AI of unknown. They found a cart that led them to a tunnel which Halsey reveal her intentions.

They found the entrance of Halsey's lab, but they were asked to defend it form incoming Covenant units. They build their defenses until incoming Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, Lekgolo, and Huragok units as they attempt to breach their defenses. "Hold the line!" Carter said as they open fire at the Covenant infantry with great determination and bravery. Hoenn squad was able to fight off two hunters which Norman took them down with pistol shots while Winona killed a Sangheili with a knife.

Sinnoh Sqaud was holding off against Brute units which they managed to secure the line at all cost. They work together with Kanto Sqaud to deal with brute chiefians. Noble Team help the ODST troopers out while they used Wold Spider Turrets to support them. They fought against all odds as wave after wave came in.

The Covenant brought armored wraiths to deal with them which It was unavail due of the stubborn defense of the UNSC ODSTs and Noble Team. They continue to fight until Erika faced Sangheili General who challenge her to a fight which until Noble 6 came to kill the Sangheili general. "Thank you." Erika gets up.

"No problem, comamnder." Joey said. Once, Halsey has opened the door which they enter inside Halsey's lab along with Junpier, Oak, Birch, Elm, and Rowan whom help her of her research. They look at wonder as they see something out of this world. While Halsey explains the situation, Crystal with Cortana is working on the Forerunner data.

Halsey explains why her work will help humanity to win the war as long they get to a ship where presumably Johto Team was after they finished a mission to drop off a Spartan-II soldier. Halsey gives Noble 6 the package contains Crystal and Cortana. Once they lead to a tunnel where 7 pelicans are waiting for them.

Each professor was taken away to get away from Covenant forces. Then, they were visited by Johto squad who finished their mission and came to pick up Elm, Oak was taken by Kanto Sqaud, Birch was picked by Hoenn squad, Rowan was escorted by Sinnoh Sqaud, and Juniper by Unova squad. Soon, Halsey was taken by Jun-A266 to CASTLE base and the rest of Noble Team to head to Aszod to get the package to the Pillar of Autumn.

They head their way while the 5 pelicans reach to space where they met up with one the surviving warships. They dock in which they have to get out before the Covenant ships detect them which they appeared. The captain made a bold move to start the slipspace now which that saved their lives.

While Noble Team are battling their way against Covenant forces that block their way which they faced many Covenant units along their way even they have to drop off from the Pelican as Carter lure them away. Emile-A239 and Joey continue on foot as they fight their way to the shipyards until after getting out of a cave system, they faced a Scarab which Carter sacrifice his life to destroy the Scarab. They continue their mission as they meet with Captain Keyes.

They realize more covenant units are coming to the area which Emile takes up the mass driver to take out covenant units while Joey handle the covenant units on ground. After clearing waves of Covenant units, Joey handles over the package to Keyes until they see a Covenant battlecrusier which Keyes ordered Emile take down the crusier. But he was attacked by group of Sangheili while he kills two of them.

Keyes asked Joey to come in until he refused to come and get the mass driver. He rushed to get on it until he faced a group of Zealot Elites with several grunts and Engineer. He manages to kill them until he was stopped by Sangheili.

"What you think you're doing, human scum!" Nat Gloriaee said as he tries to slash Joey with energy sword.

"I won't allowed you to delay the Great Journey!" Nat Gloriaee said until he felt something which he sees a knife in his abdomen. "No!" Nat Gloriaee dropped to the floor then he turn to face the Field Marshal which he was able to kill him with some difficulty.

He gets on despite attacked by Phantoms and Banshees he was able to get the cannon ready until Keyes ordered to fire. After a moment, Keyes said the order as Joey fired the cannon as it hit the ship which result destroyed. They take off to space without any damage as they fled from Reach. Joey gets out of the cannon as he walks into the wildness.

After muching walking in the wildness, he encounter a Marine fighting against a Covenant units. "Damn, I have to fight what ever I got." Felix said which plasma nearly hit him which he fired his DMR as it killed a Sangheili.

Then Joey comes to help Felix out, he kills a group of grunts. "I'm glad to see a Spartan right now. Name and rank?" Felix said as fire his DMR. "I'm Joey. I used to be a orphan. Member of Noble Team." Joey said as he takes out a group of jackals.

"Sergeant Felix of Dexholder squad. But looks like this is the place we are going to die." Felix said as he reloads. "Then we make sure we can take down many of those bastards we can." Joey said as Felix nodded. They begin faced a Covenant infantry unit after dropped off by a Phantom which Felix helped Joey out.

He uses a sniper rifle to shoot down important sangheili soldiers while Joey uses whatever weapons he can kill many of them as possible. They enter Wraiths coming their way which Felix grabbed a rocket launcher to take them down many he can. Joey shoot down Banshees down with much luck he can get. They faced more Sangheili units whom the Covenant found them tough to send and hold back the Grunts while the best Sangheili soldiers to come out and fight them.

They continue to fight which they found ammo problem. "Reloading!" Felix said until he found out that he has run out as he bayoneted Sangheili in the face. He takes out which another Sangheili with a energy rips his DMR in half while Felix resorts to his bayonet knife to challenge the Sangheili. They go duke it while Joey holds out with Covenant weaponary. Felix kills the Sangheili until another stabs him in the back.

"Felix!" Joey shouted as Felix takes out the knife to kill the Sangheili in the throat. Felix drops his bayonet knife as he fell. "I have fulfilled my mission. I'm so sorry, Dexholder squad. I have saved your lives as I died for a cause." Felix said as he died from his wounds. Joey tries to reach Felix until plasma cracks his helmet which he pulls out. He spots an assault rifle to kill Sangheili which another tries to attack him from behind which he knocks it out. He takes out his pistol to kill it until more plasma fire hit him more despite he still stands.

He taken down a Sangheili minor and Zealot before a Ultra rank pushes Joey to the ground. Another appeared with a energy sword ready which he knocks him away and elbow the sangheili in the Jaw until Both Sangheili stab him with their energy dragger until a SpecOps Sangheili steps in only to deliver the blow.

Joey can see the sun covered by clouds and smoke as he recounts his life before the war that killed his parents. He remembered his life until ended as the energy sword stab him to end his life. "I'm going home. I missed you, Mom and dad." Joey said as his life goes away and his spirit is gone from the body.

Then, the Joey's helmet lying in the ground in the dust as the Planet is bombarded by Covenant ships as they glassed the planet. Reach has fallen and the Covenant won at a high price as Humanity is hanging on a thread.

Author's Notes: Reach Arc is over and begins the end of the story, Halo 3. The entire arc was original and it was done. All it was planned since Spring season and wanted to have an epic backstory arc. I have N died in a anti-climax way because hell in the later editions I will do be longer. I have fun writing it and it was a ride. For Halo 3, it will be last story arc with ending chapters.


	32. Death from Above

Ch. 31- Death from Above

A several months after fall of Reach, during the Prophet of Regret assault on Earth that an entire ODST division was sent to attack Regret's assault Carrier until they realize that the carrier was going to slipspace that left a EMP blasted that disrupted the drop pods to the ground. There were many survivors who managed to found Covenant forces in the streets of Mombasa.

One ODST named the Rookie was on his way to find the other members of his squad where he fought out many Covenant forces in the area. With the help of the Superintendent of the city where he was heading to underground which he heard a firefight occurring outside to find other ODST squad members.

There is another firefight that with support of other marines are finding that more Covenant forces are starting to appear as if more are coming to the planet. Dutch is with several platoons had to clear them as they led a warthog charge as they faced Banshees, Wraiths, and Phantoms. Now, they have clear and defeated the covenant forces as they move on.

Mickey, another ODST trooper found another firefight as they fought the Covenant forces in the area. They aid the other marines in the area which they are joined by another ODST squad led by Lt. Clair of Johto Sqaud. Mickey hops in the Scorpion tank along with Marines and Johto squad to fight their way in the Kizingo Boulevard. It was a hard fight for them as they mow down covenant infantry and destroy Wraiths.

They managed to join up with Dutch along newly reinforcement of Unova squad to defend the area from waves of Covenant units which they managed to hold on as long they can. One of the members of Unova named Burgh hopped in the scorpion to take out the wraiths. Soon, the last one wave was taken out to force the Covenant to retreat. That wasn't for Mickey to wait for backup when NMPD officer asked how to use explosives. The plan will hole up and wait for the backup to arrive.

They had to prevent the Covenant to take the complex which they had to blow up the bridge. After the destruction of the bridge, Covenant forces are attempting to breach the defenses. They hold the line as they retreat deeper into ONI building. They head up to the roof which three Pelicans pick them up as the ONI facility is blown up wiping the Covenant forces in the area.

Despite of that, Mickey's and Dutch's pelican are shot down by Banshees while Romeo found Buck only to go save their sqaudmates. They defend the crashed Pelican from incoming covenant infantry as a certain Brute Chiefain wounds Romeo, but the sqaud managed to kill it. With no other transports, they head underground to head for Kikowani station.

They enter deep into the tunnels that led to Old Mombasa which to only to be flooded. They made a risky move to use biofoam on Romeo and to hijack a Phantom to get out of the city. They encounter Covenant resistance who defend a station platform. It was heavy fire for them to handle, but they manage to steal one.

They found more resistances from Banshees, shades, and Anti-air wraiths along their path and only a scarab in their way. They managed to defeat it. After Buck boards the phantom after ditching the banshee, he finally realize by Romeo that Dare is and order Mickey to turn the Phantom around to find her.

After much find Veronica Dare's distress signal, Rookie encounters more covenant forces in the area where he fought and defeated them. He continues on as he met a NMPD officer looking for his men until he was killed. But soon, Dare and Rookie are united only to find the real mission was all about. They head to fight off the Drone Hive to secure the data of the Superintendent along with the asset to reveal Huragok.

They arrive to help the Huragok who wishes to help the UNSC, but Covenant forces appeared to stop them as Dare and Rookie protect the Huragok from Covenant forces. Buck arrived to save the two from incoming Covenant reinforcements. They head to the surface to find more resistance attempting to get rid of the Huragok and prevent the UNSC achieving its goals.

Soon, they enter a elevator where Buck and Dare a romantic moment as they fight their way out of the city of the highway where they get on a Olifant as Buck and Rookie clear out the Covenant forces in the highway with Warthogs and Scorpion which they must reach to the shipyards. Everything was good at first until a Scarab appeared that crippled the Olifant forcing them to abandon it as they divert off the highway to nearby building.

They found more incoming Covenant forces which they spot a Phantom pilot by their fellow ODSTs which they managed to leave the wartorn. They see the city glassed by Covenant warships. They had achieved objectives as they retreated.

They met with Sargeant Johnson who help with the Huragok to what's going on. Meanwhile at the Superintendent's underground data center that many Huragok including poor Sabrina, Lorei, Agatha, and others who used work with the Elites before the massacre.

Prophet of Truth oversees this which he sees the progress working at hand. "It seems that the Great Journey is completing at hand?" Sird said as she comes near to Truth. "Yes, we will achieve Godhoods and meet our ceators! No one will stand in our ways." Truth said.

"Yes, my dear. We will achieve it. Without delay not unless we have overseen some threats at hand." Sird said as the Phantoms moving towards the structure. It appears the structure was very important for them as they want something that they are starting digging for events to happen. The Covenant are getting there unless the UNSC arrives to stop them.


	33. Great Journey

Ch. 32- Great Journey

-Moments before returning to Earth-

The Dexholder squads are helping the Arbiter and Sil Ver fighting the Brute forces along with some allies they gain along the way. With help of the Rtas Vadum and Lan Ce who aid them with the Wraith, that they realize that they must reach inside before it's too late.

They realize that the Scarab will break the Control's Room door will open. Rtas Vadum give them time to hold off any reinforcements. They join with Spec Ops Elite with two hunters who aid their fight as they take out Brutes out.

One of the Marines spotted Johnson jump to the Scarab as they help Stack and Banks to take out the Brutes. Then the Scarab started moving as to find that Johnson is helping the Arbiter which the Dexholder squad provide ground support. The two Banshees arrived as the Elites give Arbiter and Sil Ver something to fly to give Johnson support.

They clear out of the Wraits guarding the entrance. They got a clear shot to blast the doors open. Both Arbiter and Sil Ver counter some Brutes as they slaughter them. They are followed by the Dexholder sqaud. They stopped Tartarus at the right moment. Tartarus is not please that the Arbiter is alived.

"Sil Veree! But How!" Orm shouted as he prepares his weapon.

"Put down the icon, Tartarus." Arbiter said.

"Put it down? And Disobey the Hierarchs?" Tartarus in dumbfound what he has said,

"There are things that the Hierarchs don't understand." Arbiter said. Orm and other Brutes step forward which Tartarus wave off.

"You say is heresy!" Tartarus shouted.

"Is it what you believe? Oracle, What is Halo's real purpose?" Arbiter asked to Guilty Spark.

"Well, a collectively of seven…" Spark said until he was cut off.

"Will you shut up!" Tartarus growl at Spark.

"Please!" Johnson said with accompany by Dexholder Sqaud aiming their weapons at him.

"Don't shake the light-bulb. If you want to keep your brain inside your head, I'd tell your boys to chill." Johnson said as he nods to Red as they aim at the Brutes while Johnson aims at Tartarus.

"Go ahead. Do your thing." Johnson said as he said to Arbiter.

"Halo, what are they?" Arbiter asked.

"Last resort weapons build by Forerunners to wipe out the Flood hosts to render the parasite harmless." Spark said.

"What happen to them?" Arbiter asked as Sil Ver stares at Orm with hatred.

"After wasted all strategic options, they activated the rings as they wipe out theirselves and all sentient life within the range as planned." Spark said as Arbiter lowered his head in sadness to realize what they nearly done to activated the Rings meant they did fought for nothing. Sil Ver listens what Spark meant that everyone in the Covenant was lie by the Prophets all for what? The whole war was a lie and they had killed so many innocent all for Prophet's greed and power?

"Tartarus, the Journey is a lie. We killed and our comrades died for nothing." Arbiter said which Tartarus throws Spark at Johnson as he grabs Keyes' hand to foce the index into the console.

"NO! The Great Journey begins! The Brutes, not the Elites will be the Prophets escort! Get them!" Tartarus said as he looks at Orm. The fight for the galaxy beings….

"Let's go help those guys out!" Red ordered as they charge towards the Brutes as Sil Ver and Arbiter drew out their energy swords.

"No, this one is mine! I will enjoy his death very good." Orm said as he faces Sil Ver with Brute shot. Sil Ver can faced Orm that he realizes that he was the same Brute on Reach.

"I noticed you didn't notice me in Reach where I killed that human girl. It was with another Elite, right?" Orm said.

"You scum! That human didn't have a weapon to begin with!" Sil Ver said as he blocks Orm's Brute shot bayonet. He noticed that Brute shots are deadly if hits his shields that left him for Orm to kill him. Arbiter and Tartarus faced off as he uses his hammer against his energy sword.

Other Marines are holding out as Black and White are shooting at the Brutes with uncanny ability to use their sniper rifles at close range. "Well, things could be worse!" Black said he kills a Brute at point blank shot.

"It could be, but we got our backs eh?" White said as fired a bullet at a Brute's head. Cheren and Bianca are helping Black and White as they continue to fight on. "I wonder why they are brutes!" Bianca said as she fires his battlerifle into the Brute's chest area.

While the Satsuma team are holding very good as Sapphire knock out a Brute with her bare hands. "That's why they should let you join on their side." Ruby remarked which earn her glare. "Will you stop flirt and more fighting?" Emerald as he tries to kills a brute with a shotgun.

Green and Blue are shooting back to back and often give each other clips to reload as they avoid Brute's heavy fire. "You know, Greeny. It reminded me an old film." Blue said.

"Which one and don't call me that!" Green said as he fired his battle rifle at the Brute's head.

"I think it was Mr. and Mrs. Smith? They remind me of us." Blue said as Green looked at her when she said which earn her laugh.

"You Pesky girl!" Green said as they duck for cover form Plasma grenade. Red and Yellow are supporting each other against the Brutes until Elites came to help them out.

"Well, we will come alive don't we?" Red said.

"I hope this will end." Yellow said as they look at each other.

"I wanted to say something." Red said as he fired a shotgun round.

"Is this the time?" Yellow said as she yelps when a plamasa round nearly hit her.

"I….always love you ever since we met." Red said.

"What?" Yellow surprised what Red said.

"You mean…." Yellow was able to asked.

"Yes, but I was afraid to say it. I am just too confused and often can't think right with around you." Red said.

"Oh, Red. I did love when" Yellow said as they move closer as their lips are about to meet until….

"You do know there's a war going on and you can do the romance later!" Blue said as she fired her battle rifle as she killed a Brute.

"You make out later!" Green said as he reloads. Meanwhile Orm and Sil Ver are at their writs as they tried hitting or cutting each other as they didn't try to hit it. "You are good, Sil Veree. But you are same as your race! Weak and stupid as their honor goes by." Orm said as he tries to made Sil Ver upset.

"Will you stop talking about my race?" Sil Ver said as he parry at Orm.

"I was the one killed your father!" Orm said which triggers Sil Ver to increase his sheer aggressive attacks.

"I love it when I slash him when the order came. Oh, yes he did scream like a little scum he was." Orm said which snapped Sil Ver.

"Will you shut UP!" Sil Ver shouted as he cuts the Brute shot into half and stabs Orm in the chest while Arbiter manages to land a blow on Tartarus. Then, they were able to clear out the room of Brutes much to the relief of the Dexholder Squad. Keyes manages to get the index out to stop Halo to fire. Then they noticed that Halo is communicating with other Installations which they found seven Halos waiting for standby. But they know that one location to activate them the last place they will find the Ark…Earth.

At Earth, Covenant and UNSC are fighting each other which they found a Forerunner Dreadnought coming out of Slipspace. The ship containing two Spartans that Master Chief tells Hood to that he will finish this fight.

"We're home, Chief!" Gold said as they heard that they are about to re-entry.

"Come on! We have to get off the ship!" Master Chief said as they found a exit as they about to enter re-entry.

"Ready when you are, Chief!" Gold said as Chief signals to Gold. Then they exit the ship with a piece of material from the ship as they enter Re-entry then Gold notices the moment of life in his eyes…to see Lyra in her school uniform and it goes to Crystal who smiles at him.

"I will see you, again. Super Serious AI Gal." Gold said as he holds on to his material. They enter to Earth where they must to finish the fight and hopefully to end the world once and for all. Gold hopes he will meet Crystal again. They will face their last of the journey is coming at the end.

Author's Notes: Monday begins Halo 3 Story Arc. I hope you like the intermission chapters.


	34. Welcome back

Ch. 33- Welcome back

As Master Chief and Gold heading down to Earth, Gold remembered the moments with Crystal as he and she being together in the first Halo ring. Then he closed his eyes they about to reach the ground.

"I never experience as a girl, but ever when I saw your face. Full of Life, hopes, and dreams. There was a time that you have a noble soul as you help others in your training. You have that no other Spartan has….Love. Was I wrong? You're so reckless, rude, and pervert except you have a heart of gold." Crystal overvoiced remembered of his training days. In the sky, that comes down two objects from the main ship that crash into the ground. Next morning, the Dexholders came to Gold from their mission from Delta Halo.

"Man, that's bad." Black worried while he is patted in the back with White.

"What you mean, that's bad?" White asked Black.

"Marines, stay sharp!" Red told his squad. They get around Gold to make a perimeter. Yellow checks Gold as she scans his body.

"His armor is lock up." Yellow told Red which surprised Red.

"So, he didn't make it." Ruby worried.

"Could be." Sapphire saddens to a fact that she liked the guy like an older brother.

"Without a Spartan, we never win this war at all." Red sighed to check on Gold.

"Don't get in despair. There is chance he could be alive again." Yellow rebuked to Red which Red flinches. Red takes the chip from Gold's helmet.

"Call for pickup, heavy gear to pick him up. We are not leaving him here to die." Red ordered until his hand was stopped by Gold.

"What you think I am? An object that is heavy?" Gold yelled which surprises everyone in the squad.

"stubborn fool. You got us worry for nothing." Green wondered that he is still the same.

"Gold! Welcome back!" Blue greets Gold, but this time more friendly.

"We miss you." Emerald hugs Gold.

"Gold, Where's Crystal?" Red asked as Gold looks at the chip with sadness.

"Where is she?" Green asked to know what happen to Crystal which Gold continues to look at the chip.

"Good Bye." Crystal said as Gold remembered.

"She stayed behind." Gold sadly said to the group.

"You…..incompetent Spartan! You couldn't save Crystal, but instead you left her. " Green shouted to Gold .

"Hey, I didn't leave her! She made her choice to save me! SO Back off!" Gold yelled at Green which made the Squad back off. Red gets Green back away from Gold who shugs something off his helmet.

"She just wanted to help Cortana on something in case something happens." Gold explained to the group.

"I understand, Gold. Blue, make it quick." Red ordered as Blue came to Gold.

"Your armor is still locked up, I have to do series of tests. I hope you're in one piece and you manage to survive a re-entry." Blue tells Gold. They begin to test Gold as he does well. But Gold notices something not right when he sees an Elite, it was Sil Veree he recalled. He rushes himself to grab Sil Veree until he was stopped by Red.

"WAIT! The Elite is with us!" Red shouted as Gold stops himself.

"Now now, we have enough for both you to kill each." Blue said.

"He decided to join our side." Green sighed. The other Marines join with Green and Blue.

"We decided to call him Silver. He's a good person. There's more important things than you two tried to kill other." Yellow tells Gold as he holds on Silver. Gold let go of Silver who Silver glares at Gold.

"It seems that you have reasonable friends. We must go; the brutes are looking for us." Silver tells the marines as he left to set up a rally point.

"I sense we have an adventure coming up." Sapphire cheered.

"At this jungle? There's bugs and mud everywhere." Ruby whined.

"Shaddup, you sissy!" Sapphire snapped as she hit Ruby in the head.

"Oh, Gold I got you something." Red said as he gives Gold an assault rifle. Gold grabs the rifle from Red.

"Let's go." Gold tells the squad. He goes up front of the group as they move out. Silver carries a carbine.

"This rare for you to act all tough." White said to Gold as they move out.

"Well, I can't Earth cannot be destroyed by those aliens." Gold said as they spotted Covenant forces in the jungle.

"Now we're talking!" Sapphire said as she aims her assault rifle at them.

"Let's go!" Red said as he order the squad to attack. God and Silver follow them into battle as they kill brutes along the way.

"He is more motivate than before. What happen to you I wonder?" Silver thought as he shot a brute at the head while Gold killed a group of grunts.

"Crystal, I will get you back and find a way to get you be real. I Promise you that!" Gold thought as he dodged a Brute's melee attack. They have battle the covenant which it is Brutes now wearing battle armor unlike the Brutes under Tartarus.

"Got myself a jackal. Watch out for those snipers!" Black aims his sniper rifle at Jackals who got the squad pin down.

"WE have to push forward, squad!" Red said as they clear out Covenant forces in the area which they join with Johnson's squad. They continue to press on as they found with Master Chief and the Arbiter to save Johnson from Covenant forces. Soon, they head to Crow's Nest.

"Welcome to crow's nest." One of the Marines said.

"Thank you, private." Red said as they pass by. Soon, they were meet by Commander Platinum along with Diamond and Pearl.

"Sargeant Red, we are lucky to have you sir." Platinum said

"Yes, ma'am. We have recover Gold-721." Red said as Gold appeared.

"Indeed you have. Gold, are you feeling fine?" Platinum asked as she comes up to Gold.

"I'm fine, Ma'am." Gold said as he gives handshake her.

"It looks we are going to need all the help we can get. Follow me." Platinum said as they follow her. They see many marines wounded which Platinum tells the squad that the Covenant loyal to Truth were able to break though the UNSC defense force, but it was vastly reduced to 40 ships. Then the Power cuts out as it surpises everyone. The power comes back on to realize what is going on.

"All units prepare for combat! All rally points is…..to War!" Radio called out of the speakers. They get hyped up for upcoming battle as Covenant forces are coming.

"Man, I can get some action before I can get home." Black said as White was able to calm him down.

"I'm getting sick of tired of those ugly things." Ruby said.

"Do you ever shut up, Ruby?" Sapphire growled at Ruby whom she startled him.

"Here they come." Red said as Covenant forces are coming. They appeared as many units are coming. Brutes come in as the battle occur across Crow's Nest until a massive explosion as our heroes came out of the ruins as it take out the entire covenant attack force and they manage to escape from the explosion.

"Some explosion that was." Cheren said as they get out of the rubble.

"you think so." Green said as he gets Blue up. The others were able to get up.

"This Norman of Hoenn squad ODST, we need help in ruins of New Mombasa in the Outskirts. We need some assistance." Norman said as the radio cracks which Ruby grabs the radio.

"Dad?" Ruby asked to know if that was his dad.

"Ruby? Son?" Norman surpised.

"Dad, where are you?" Ruby asked to wonder why his dad is here in the first place.

"Outskirts of New Mombasa. I think we are order to take down the anti-air craft that the covenant has installed. IF we take them out, we have a chance to win this battle and this war." Norman finished as firefight is heard.

"Understood!" Ruby said as he puts the radio away in his belt and grabs his weapon.

"I heard they need our help." Ruby said.

"Now, we are talking about." Sapphire shouted as it hurt Ruby's ears. They go to the Outskirts of New Mombasa to battle covenant forces to destroy the anti-air units along with Master Chief and the Arbiter. Heavy plasma fire overhead as Jackals defending the anti-air units along with the Brutes and grunts, they are fighting hard to defending it.

"Damn those Jackals!" Gold said as heavy fire from Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts are pinning them down. One of the Jackals with a sniper rifle is aiming at the squad, but spots Silver.

"That's not possible!" Carr said as he didn't know that Silver survived the fall. Then he looks over one of the marines that trying to aid one of the marines wounded.

"Yellow! Let's go!" Red said as plasma hit the rock.

"Hold on, I need to help this one out." Yellow said as she gives a wounded marine bandage. Then she was done, she comes to the squad, but she was spotted by Carr who fires his plasma rifle. That was until Gold spotted him as he sees Yellow running.

"NO!" Gold shouted as the plasma beam hit Yellow in the head. Red witness Yellow falls to the ground. The squad sees Yellow lifeless body as hit the ground. Red comes over to Yellow in shock and finds it was too late. This enrages Red to charge into the hill while the Dexholder squad to follow while Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl on the pelican supporting them.

This surprises the Covenant unit defending the anti-air cannon that are able to overrunning. Then Bianca was hit in the leg while Cheren tries to get Bianca who was arm in the shoulder blade by a needler.

Then Carr in panic tries to flee until he encounter Silver standing right front of him with a energy sword ready. "You…but how!" Carr said as he aims, but the sword stabs his body.

"This time….you will not kill no more." Silver coldly said as he lets go of the blade. Then Sapphire uses rocket launcher manages to destroy the Anti-Air units. Black and White helps Cheren and Bianca up.

"That is last of those anti-air units." Radio said as UNSC ships appeared.

"All ships, attack at Will!" Admiral Hood ordered as the UNSC ships fire at Truth's ship until something happens.

"Did we win?" Green asked to Blue.

"I don't know." Blue said until a portal appears that upsets the squad. The Covenant retreats into the portal. This made Silver angry that he wanted to kill Lady Truth for his revenge for his father. While Red holds Yellow in a bridal style, the squad witness they fit won, but uncompleted.

"Oh, no. Don't talk me something is going wrong like some ship is going to crash on the surface." Gold said until a covenant ship appears that crash landed on the surface.

"You have opened your big mouth." Green said.

"Aw, crap." Gold cursed as they stared what could be.

"Like what?" Black asked.

"The Flood." Gold said which they understood the they have arrived at Earth. They reach the crash site which they counter the flood as which they fight against them until they were drag by Phantom.

"Unhand us, fiends." Sapphire shouted.

"Relax; we are not here to kill you. Only help." One of the Elites said.

"He's right. So, what are we going?" Silver asked one of the Elites.

"We are heading to our command ship." One of the Elites said as They head to the Command ship as they enter the room with Lord Hood, Commander Keyes, Master Chief, Arbiter, and along with other elites plus 343 Guilty Spark.

"Thank you, Reclaimer. This is basically a storage unit which I hope it will contain you're A.I." Spark said as he fixes the storage unit. Then Cortana appears what happens to be a message until it has another which it was reserved after the first message ends. Now they are discussing what to about the situation to stop Truth from activating all the Halo rings and to stop the Flood. As they left the room leaving Gold behind as he wonders about the second message on the storage unit that he noticed that Cortana's feet that Crystal was waiting for her message.

"Can I have the storage unit?" Gold asked to Rtas Vadum.

"Why you ask?" Rtas Vadum

"I want to hear the rest of the message. I think there was a second one." Gold said as he grabs the storage unit.

"Well, you may. But it will require reporting to your superiors?" Rtas Vadum wondered that why he need the storage unit. Then Gold bows to him.

"Thank you. I will show it to the others." Gold said as he takes the storage unit and plays the message alone. He skips Cortana's message until Crystal appears.

"Crystal?"

"Gold, I have to help Cortana to get the message, but Gravemind has known that we are in the system, but….argh!" Crystal winces in pain as she holds her head until she falls into the floor. Then she looks up as Gold sees this with worried face.

"Crystal!" Gold shouted as he holds the storage.

"Gold, you have saved us and we will help to Cortana's solution. We don't have enough time which we about to become one of them. Gold, you must to get to the portal as where it leads to. Please, we don't have enough time. Please, Gold. Save us." Crystal said as the message ends.

"CRYSTAL!" Gold shouted as he weeps. He holds on the storage unit and he realize that they must go to the portal.


	35. Making new friend

Ch. 34- Making new friends

The alliance of Elites and Humans is created while in the Elite ship hanger bay. The Dexholder squad are meeting with other Elites as they share things in common.

"Wow, you're really big." Green asked.

"Yeah, then why you're small compared to normal humans." One of the Elites asked to Green.

"Because we're Japanese." Green answered.

"What's that?"

"We are from Japan on Earth. Our sizes are not bigger than Europeans and Americans and plus Africans."

"I see."

"I'm Green."

"My name is Lo mar"

"Where you from?"

"I'm Sanghelios."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I join the army because I was bored being a gang member. First, I Thought we are going to fight you, but I like to fight the brutes better."

"So we even, then."

"You are a strange one."

"I know. Got a girl back home?"

"Girlfriend. I ask her to marry me and she said yes."

"That's nice. I got one too. But not a way."

"Oh, Greeny!" Blue shouted as she hugs him from behind.

"She looks very pretty."

"Yeah and she's pesky too!" Green said as he tries to shrugs her off.

"Me too."

"So your fiancée and me are so alike. Well, ain't a small galaxy isn't it?" Blue said whom Green gives up to resist her.

"If fate has connected us somehow for us to be friends." Lo Mar said as he laughes at the cute scene.

"We never know the ways of the universe, man." Green said. In the far side of the hanger bay as Ruby and Sapphire are talking to each other.

"Why you insist coming with us, Ruby? You always complain everything we go to combat?" Sapphire asked.

"Well….I need to….check the fashion of the elites." Ruby said as Sapphire glared at him.

"Look Buster! I know you are lying! I want to why you wear that stupid hat under that helmet for? You never remove it even we were at Boot camp!" Sapphire said.

"Sapphire, look…." Ruby tries to explain, but Sapphire knocks him down as she tries forcedly to reveal his head.

"I want to know why you always wear that stupid….hat?" Sapphire said as she stared when the hat removes as two scars appeared to plasma wound.

"You…you were…." Sapphire walks back in distraught.

"Yes, Sapphire. I was the boy who protected you, but…." Ruby said as he walks to her.

"No….I changed my ways for you." Sapphire cried out.

"So did I…" Ruby said as Sapphire hit the wall as they are totally alone.

"All this time you…and we didn't know if fate met us here." Sapphire said as she stared at the floor.

"Sapphire, you know I love you." Ruby said.

"What?" Sapphire said as Ruby's lips met Sapphire's lips as they make out. But they were making while Emerald watch the two.

"Give yourselfs a room." Emerald said as he walks away. As there are couples and friends, there is Gold is in deep depression.

"Why you have stayed behind?" Gold said as he looks at the chip.

"Why?" Gold wondered again until he was tapped by Emerald. He turn to see Emerald.

"Spartan, what's wrong? You want talk about it?" Emerald said.

"Nothing, There is nothing to talk about?" Gold said as he sits down.

"You look down? What's wrong?"

"It's Crystal. I missed her." Gold said.

"Oh. I think she's ok." Emerald said.

"Hey, kid."

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a something?"

"Sure."

"I am in love with Crystal. I know it's stupid, but I am. It just everytime I see her, it just it feel different when I am around her."

"How classic."

"You ever fell in love?"

"Well, there was a pretty girl in class I used to know. She was smart and pretty until I realize how cruel she can be."

"That's harsh."

"But I tried again with another girl I know in 7th grade. Again happen when she denied me because of my height."

"Well, then she must a bitch."

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do."

"Bro, I understand what you feel. I did met a girl once before Crystal….I think I should tell you my story." Gold said as he explains his life from meeting Lyra to her death in Reach. At the other side, Black and White are checking their sniper rifles.

"Well, I'm sad that Cheren and Bianca are not coming. They are listed wounded in combat. That shrinks our squad from 16 to 9." Black sadly said as he cleans the barrel.

"It could be worse….I mean what could be wrong?" White said.

"Hey, Prez."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say that…..I like you."

"Ah, Black. I like you too."

"No, I really like you. A lot." Black said as he stands up.

"I LOVE YOU WHITE!" Black shouts that earn him stares from other marines and the Elites. White gets him down.

"Black, you are embarrassing me." White flustered as she blushed.

"Sorry." Black sheepishly said as he rubs his head. Red walks into the side of the Pelican as he holds a picture of him and Yellow holding hands in one of their dates.

"Yellow, I'm so sorry. I failed you." Red said until he recalled what Felix's words meant before he left. He understands the burden of leadership. He knows that the price will pay as to win the war at all cost. He understands this. Meanwhile at the Peilcan, Diamond is making preparations of the upcoming battle.

He heard the door open only to see Platinum.

"Missy? What are you doing?" Diamond asked.

"Lt. Dia, please call me Platinum." Platinum said as she locks the door.

"Ok. What brings you here? I am making sure the systems are ok." Diamond said as he checks the wires of the panel.

"Dia, I wanted to ask you something." Platinum said while Diamond looks and scans the wires of the pelican.

"Why you did embrace me before we came back to Earth?" Platinum said as Diamond turned to face Platinum.

"Oh…can I tell you something?" Diamond said as Platinum signals her hands to say goes on.

"I…like you ever since VMI. I said it. It just I was afraid that you didn't like me at all." Diamond said as he closes the panel.

"Dia…" Platinum said.

"Sorry, it just I didn't ruin our friendship and…." Diamond said as she holds his hand.

"Dia, over the years I found this strange attraction to you. Even you weren't that perfect, but you had qualities that I like. You are an amazing cook, funny, and very nice person. Dia, you are my best friend. But I love you also." Platinum said as Diamond blushed.

They had gotten near while Diamond was getting nervous each second. Their lips meet and starting kissing with each other. Outside of the cockpit, Pearl was attempting to open the door.

"Hey, Dia. Do you some help over ther?" Pearl said as he tries to open the door, but it was locked.

"Strange…" Pearl said as the couples and new friends are at the moment before the big last battle that decides the fate of the galaxy and their species. They must stop Truth from activating the rings and the end of life.


	36. THE ARK

Ch. 35- THE ARK

They encounter the remaining of Truth's fleet against the Human-Sangheili fleet. Soon, everyone gets ready for the ground combat. Dexholder squad of 9 members plus Gold is getting their weapons ready. Silver joins the squad along.

"Marines! Get into your pelicans!" Johnson shouts as All the marines get inside the pelicans

"Hey, Sarge. Where are we going to?" Black asked to Red.

" It's called the Ark." Red said.

"What will look like?"

"Idiot, didn't you hear the little robot thing told us?" White told to Black as she slap his head in the side.

"NO, don't remember." Black replied back as everyone facepalm.

"But good news squad, we are having Lt. Platinum along with us. Enjoy the ride while listen to this music I found." Diamond said as he gets the engines on.

"Like what?" Gold wondered .

"Doors are closing. This is it. There is no turning back." Red said while the doors are closing.

"This for the fight for our species, but all species to save in entire galaxy. So, let's fight!" Diamond said as he turns one the music that it was a relic from 1990s. It was Voodoo Chile by Steve Ray Vuaghn as the Pelican drops down as the space battle rages on.

"This is our last battle." Green said.

"Looks like it." Blue said as she holds on Green's arm. Gold goes to the cockpit on the pelicans to see as they about to go through the space battle above Ark as they going to Ark surface. Diamond and Pearl are piloting the Pelican while Gold and Platinum are watching the awe of the space battle as Covenants ships battling of the Sangheili ships.

"Ever feel you have a bad feeling about this." Ruby said.

"You always have bad feeling about this." Sapphire shouted at Ruby.

As the pelican follows with other pelicans as they enter the air space of the Ark until the doors are open showing the outside which it is the Ark.

"What then? Is this the ark?" Black said as they flying in the desert.

"It looks like it." Gold said as he grabs a sniper rifle.

"Alright, let's go! We have clear this area for the Commander's ship to land." Red said as they got off of the pelican as Ataru carries assault rifle and a battle rife in his back.

"We have orders to secure Master Chief's right flank. So, let's go!" Red said as a group of 9 people goes on as they face covenant forces on ground.

"You two, secure this entrance." One of the Brutes ordered the two Jackals to guard the entrance.

"Yes, sir!" Jackal said as the Brute chief goes inside the building.

"Hey?"

"Yeah"

"Ever know why we are here?"

"What are you talking about? We are here for the Great Journey, stupid!"

"Ohhh, I thought we are just we are on vacation."

"You know what, I wish you were dead and be out of my way." One of the Jackals said until something kills the Jackal

"Larry? Larry? Not funny, Larry? Huh? Where those come from?" Jackal said as something kills the Jackal.

"Nice shot, Black." Red commented on Black's kill on the headshot.

"Thank you." Black thanked Red.

"Yeah, sneak attack!" Sapphire shouted which Gold signals the squad to stop.

"Not quite, there is a Brute with group of grunts coming from Northwest. Let me handle them." Gold said until he was joined by Silver.

"Hey! I got this." Gold said.

"You need my help more than I do. I'm coming." Silver said as both of them goes to face them in battle as Silver is going to use a plasma grenade.

"Those hertics thinking they can ruin our sacred mission." One of the Brutes said.

"Hey, Ludwig." One of the Grunts asked to another.

"What?"

"I got a bad feeling about this?"

"You always have bad feeling about everything." Grunt said until a plasma grenade sticks on Brute.

"What the…?" Brute said until the grenade kill him.

"On a second thought…RUN!" Grunt said as they run away as they are right into the marines until the grunts are killed.

"Nice work, Gold and Silver." Red said.

"That was nothing. It was mine I did the job." Gold said as he nuzzles his helmet.

"Liar" Everyone said.

"Dexholder squad! Gear up! We are moving out." Platinum said from the radio.

"You have to link up with the rest of the squads and get inside in that building." Platinum said as they move out.

"There will be more covenant forces?" Red asked.

"Sadly, yes." Platinum said.

"That's nothing new." Emerald said.

"Yeah, those great and wonderful forerunners left big pieces of junk on outer space for us to be discovered." Black stated.

"Gold, you take point." Red said.

"Like always." Gold said as he takes point and while inside in the build he a moment of halt as in flashback Crystal spoke to him back on High Charity.

"Gold, you are more brave when you're true self reveal." Crystal said. Back on the present moment

"What's wrong, Spartan?" Silver asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Gold said.

"I see. Let's continue."

"Right." Gold said as they fight their way through as they reach the main panels to know about the Ark as the Milk galaxy holo appears.

"Dude, we are beyond the galaxy." Black was surprised they are beyond the galaxy.

"So we are first people to explore beyond our galaxy?" White exclaimed at the hologram.

"Cool! We are beyond our galaxy." Blue said.

"Where exactly?" Green asked.

"We are in the Halo of the galaxy." White said.

"Weird? The rings we called them, but we are actually Halo region of our galaxy." Gold said as they move out.

"True to that." Silver said until More Covenant forces appear in Phantoms

"Those guys don't give up ever." Gold comment as how they don't ever give up. They begin to fight back as Covenant forces are battling. During the firefight, Gold turns to see Black as a shadow appeared.

"Watch out!" Gold shouted which earn Black's attention.

"Huh? Oh…." Black said as a Brute Chief is about to hit Black with Gravity hammer until Gold took the hit in the head as he flies to the ground.

"Spartan!" Silver shouted as Gold gets up.

"Gold! We are coming to help you." Red said which he saws Gold to stop. He then removes his helmet. The helmet drops to the ground as the helmet's visor is broken. Then he stands up and turns as for everyone can see his pure golden eyes.

For the Covenant troopers, the grunts and jackals fled in fear.

"It's the beast! Run!" Grunt shouted as they run away as the Brutes stand their ground.

"So. The beast, eh? It's just apuny human!" Brute Chief tires to hit Gold again until the hammer was stopped by Gold. He sees Gold's eyes in fire as he punches the chief in the side of the face. Then more Brutes come to Gold while to side thrust at one of the brutes who dropped his spikers.

Gold was able to grab the spikers in duel wield and killed 6 Brutes with it. More Brutes appeared with their weapons ready as Gold fires the spikers at them. The entire squad watches in dismay.

"That….is Gold without his helmet, right?" Blue dumbfounded what she saw that Golden eyes like somehow to Yellow's own. Gold then takes a Brute shot as she stabs the Brute in the stomach area and slashes two of them with the blade. Then two hunters appeared as the Brutes retreat to be protected. Then Gold charges at them as he dodges the explosions.

"So the myth is true." Silver said.

"What?" Green asked.

"The myth of the Beast is true. Long ago, during the Forerunner Empire there was a single being that was able to wipe out a division. According to it, only the those in the bloodline can have the golden eyes as it possess power greater than anything." Silver explains.

"Wait! I know who he is now!" Red said.

"What do you mean?" Blue said.

"He's Yellow's Cousin! I thought he died from a disease!" Red said as he remembers that Yellow had a cousin before who died 10 years old.

"If that means that one Yellow knew was a fake and this one is….the real one." Green said as they see Gold was able to take down a Hunter with a single punch and able to use kill another with plasma stuck in its body resulted the whole body exploded.

"No, Kill him!" Brute Chief said as they charge to him. Then Gold was able to use the needlers to shoot a barrage of needles towards the Brutes that kill them out.

"Your turn." Gold coldly said as he stare the Brute Chief down with his golden eyes.

"You will die like the rest of your species!" Brute chief said as he able to hit Gold with Gravity hammer. But the Brute Chief felt something in his stomach area as Gold did stab him with a knife.

"Impossible, then it's true. You are a beast. A beast that can't be killed nor cannot died." Brute said as he steps back.

"But that won't stop me!" Brute chief said while Gold throws the Knife that hit his eye.

"He's all yours!" Gold said as he looks at the others. Then the Dexholder squad and Silver finished the Brute Chief off. Then the Pelicans appear

"Pelicans are here. Let's roll!" Gold said as soon they got in the pelican until the robots appear

"You got to be kidding me." Sapphire said. But the robots ignore our heroes.

"I hope we don't get to fight them." Emerald said as they leave the cartographer, Gold looks at the open bay door.

"Bye" Crystal said.

"Lum. I can't forget about you. Besides I can't die not yet until I get to see you again once more, I Promise you." Gold said as the Pelicans left for a new mission


	37. Comes in Shiny Knight in heavy armor

Ch. 36- Comes in Shiny Knight in heavy armor

The pelicans come in with two elite phantoms to disable the barrier shields; our heroes have fight their way to disable them to assist Master Chief.

"Hey, Chief?" Gold said as he comes up to Master Chief.

"Yeah?" Master Chief answered.

"Are you going to save Cortana?" Gold wondered.

"Yes" Chief answered.

"Well, I'm going to find Crystal even it kills me. There is something that I'm not done here." Gold said.

"I completely understand my friend. Oh I forgot. I brought something for you." Chief said as he grabs something.

"What it is?" Gold wondered what Chief got there.

"Your body armor is still new, but this will help you." Master Chief said as he shows him his Mark V helmet which his old helmet.

"My Mark V helmet?" Gold said as he takes it.

"You're going to need it." Master Chief suggested as Gold puts it on. It's actually fits with the new body system and software.

"How long I haven't worn this thing?" Gold said as he noticed he remembered how he wore it.

"Since we have received new armor." Master Chief commented as they received new armor.

"Yeah." Gold said

"The Three barriers will have to be destroyed in order to get that crazed alien who bent on our destruction." Red said as he speaks with the squad.

"That's our mission all right." Sapphire said.

"That's correct so. We must succeed at all cost." Platinum said as she is coming with him while wearing a marine outfit armed with battle rifle.

"Here we go." Black said.

"It going got hot!" Marine pilot said as they drop them off.

"Kill those humans!" One of the Brutes said. They head out to fight their way through to disable the Barrier which they have finish their task, but something went wrong as High Charity appears as some of the parts hit an Elite ship.

"You got to be kidding me?" Gold said.

"NO." Master Chief shout as a fragment crashes into the hallway along with few members of the squad.

"Not more of those things." Gold said asThe flood appears as they attack our heroes. They begin to fight the Flood and have to fight their way out.

"Sargerent Johnson's team is missing and Johnson is captured by Covenant forces." Radio cracked to realize the problem.

"Great, we have to get him." Gold stated as they fight their way out as they combat the Flood which they meet up with rest of the dexholder Squad and the Arbiter.

"Spartan, what happen?" Silver asked to Gold.

"High Charity has crash landed. That's the whole Flood army numbered unknown has landed." Master Chief said.

"Unknown numbers?" White asked.

"WE are facing an army about infinite numbers." Ruby stated the situation.

"Besides we have stop those aliens to activate the rings and worse we can all be dead." Gold said.

"Now we to save Johnson from those blasted aliens, right?" Red asked.

They head out to the Ark main control building, but they faced many Covenant forces in their way, but they put much resistance despite they are losing ground. That when they deploy two scrabs to defend the entrance. They were destroyed, but they noticed something is not right. Diamond and Pearl on Hornets flying by got a something in the radar.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ruby said as they heard something too.

"Ruby, will you stop saying that…." Sapphire said until they see a super scrab appeared.

"That thing is huge!" Black shouted as they see how big the Scrab is. Inside the scrab, the pilot is no other than Cyrus.

"Soon, I will wipe out all those who stand in my way!" Cyrus screams as he fires the weapons as it took down a scorpion easily. The Dexholder squad and the rest of the Allied forces battled the Super Scarab as they tried their best to take it down, but they noticed that it was a upgraded version from other scarabs.

"Shields are too strong for Missiles!" Pearl said. During the fight, UNSC are losing armor units as the scarab shooting it down.

But Silver noticed something of the super weapons. Inside the Scarab, Cyrus piloting it has his other operators ready.

"Sir, It's ready to fire." Mars said.

"We will show that allied scum what we are really are." Saturn said.

"Yes, soon we will be gods! There's nothing they can do about it!" Cyrus said as he pushes the button. It fire the main gun as it wipe out a warthog with one clean shot.

"I got it! When it fires, take out the legs! The Shields is it's power!" Silver said as Red nodded.

"Diamond, Pearl. When it fires, shoot the legs!" Red said over the radio. Both Diamond and Pearl followed the order while they wait. When it is about to fire, they get ready. When the scarab fired, they open fire at the legs that disrupted the legs.

"Damnit! Recover the legs!" Cyrus ordered them to fix it. But Platinum long with Gold get on scarab as Gold shot down the Brutes down. When they reach to the core, Platinum threw a plasma grenade at the core that destroyed it.

"It's gonna blow!" Gold said as he take Platinum out of there and jumps to nearest Hornet. It was Dia's Hornet. Diamond was relief that Platinum was safe.

"Sir, the core is destroyed! We are doomed!" Mars shouted.

"NO! This Can't be happening! I failed you!" Cyrus screams as the scarab blown up into pieces. Now, they can enter the building. The Dexholder squad with Gold and Silver enters while Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum return back to the ships.

They are running to get to the Ark main control center as they in the hallway as Truth is talking about the "Great Journey" which he talk about for hours.

"Does he ever shut up?" Sapphire wondered.

"Looks like it." Emerald said as he sighs.

"Pretty evil and very old too." White stated.

"And thinks he's a big shot." Black joins with White.

"He looks pretty weak to me." Blue said.

"We are running out of time. We have to get there before he activates the rings." Green said as they continue to running in the hallways.

"Green's right." Red said.

Meanwhile, Lady Truth sees the moments that she knew that they need a human to activate the rings. She sees this in joy while her husband knew that how Miranda Keyes tries to save Johnson, but they were attempting to kill each other. She gives Truth the spiker to kill Commander Keyes.

She smiles for the events to follow as to activate the rings. For the Dexholders with Gold, Arbiter, Silver, and Master Chief arrive to stop the rings to destroy life. They kept going until the Flood Pure forms appear.

"Don't shoot. Just listen, we will lead you to the one has done." Flood form said as they follow them as flood infection forms come out.

"I hope so." Gold said as they battle the Brutes while they were helped by the flood. When they reach there only to find Johnson with Mirandra Keyes dead while Master Chief deactivated the rings and Arbiter goes to Truth as he slay him. Silver spots Lady Truth cower in fear.

"You!" Silver said.

"Sil Veree. I….I…tried to stop him you see. I think that Great Journey was a lie too." Sird said.

"You murder my father! I will have my revenge on a prophet! You told your husband to slay innocent for what?" Silver said.

"We did what we have to do. If we had finish the job, then we could all achieved this." Sird said.

"You lie! My fellow comrades died for nothing! For what? This lie." Silver said as he grabs ahold of her.

"We lie to save the Covenant." Sird said as Silver drew close the energy sword towards her.

"Bullshit. You whore. You must die!" Silver shouted as she stabbed her in the chest. He killed her as he shouts out of victory. Gold nodded after he shouted. Johnson takes Keyes to the Pelican until Gravemind appears.

"Oh, great." Silver said.

"Who is that?" Red asked.

"Gravemind! What did you do with Crystal you monster!" Gold shouted.

"That thing took Crystal?" Green asked.

"As I fear, my worst nightmare has come to be." Gold said.

"Looks we have trade one villain for another." Blue said as she aims her battle rifle. They attempt to leave in the Pelican, but the entire squad got knocked off. Brute flood forms appear as more flood forms appeared. Sapphire fires her shotgun at the Flood combat forms.

They fight their way with Arbiter and Master Chief until Master Chief opens the shutters showing the Halo that Chief destroyed.

"Is that another Halo?" White wondered as they watch.

"The one I been before I went back to Earth the one chief destroyed." Gold stated as he remembered.

"How did you know?" Green asked.

"It just I know which I have been there." Gold answered to Green's question. Everyone is about to go back on the ships. In the Hanger as Master Chief is going to a banshee.

"We are going back home and leave everything to Johnson, Chief, and the Arbiter take care of things here." Platinum said as she address to everyone.

"NO. I stay." Gold said.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"I'm not leaving until I get Crystal back." Gold said.

"Why?" Red asked to know what is Gold's reasons.

"because she's here. I just know it. I can feel it." Gold said.

"But those things in crash site. You never make it." Green said as he tries to stop Gold.

"Not if I die trying." Gold responds.

"Do as you wish. Come on, let's go!" Red said as Gold walks away. Red stops for a moment as he turn to Gold.

"Gold?" Red shouted.

"Yeah?" Gold turns his attention to Red.

"Just come back safety with Crystal." Red said as he thumbs up.

"I know I have made a promise to her." Gold said as he walks up to Master Chief. Then Silver comes up to Gold as he gives him energy swords.

"They were my fathers. Use them." Silver said.

"Thanks." Gold said.

"I hope we can meet again. Soon." Silver said as he left Gold to be.

"Yo, chief." Gold said as he caught up with Master Chief.

"Gold? I thought you're going with them?" Master Chief said.

"NO, remember I said, I'm going to save Crystal no matter what." Gold said as he checks the banshee.

"Sorry, I forgot. Let's go." Master Chief said as they hop into two banshees as they fly towards the Flood Lair in the ruins of High Charity.

"Gold, your mission is to get Crystal back." Master Chief said.

"What about you chief?" Gold wondered as they fly towards the ruins of High Charity.

"I'm getting Cortana back." Master Chief answered.

"So we are going to save them in our own way." Gold chuckled.

"Yep. Gold, this fight is going determine how you're going to prove to her how you love her.." Msater Chief said.

"I know that." Gold said as they land on the crash site.

"I hope I can find Crystal in this place?" Gold wondered how huge it was.

"Just look for her. Meet you later. Try to stay alive." Master Chief

"Understood." Gold said as he fights his way against the flood in the hallways of the ruined High Charity. But something stops him like visons of Crystal ranging from agony to psycho laughter mixed with joy.

"SO, come for her? Well, she will suffer as the other." Gravemind said in his mind.

"Crystal?" Gold said as he mows down flood in his path. He encounters more corpses animated as they attack him, but Gold killed them.

"I'm not real. Gold's life is more real than mine. He loves Lyra than me. I am worthless to her. I am nothing but a computer to him." Crystal said in his mind.

"Crystal?" Gold wondered that how did she knows Lyra. Maybe on Reach he did noticed that drones he spotted, but ignore wasn't Halsey, it was Crystal all along. She fell in love with him during that time.

"I am just a lie. I am nothing, but my mother's shadow. A imagine only." Crystal said in his mind.

"Crystal! Gold said as he runs towards the voice as he rushes and searches every room he seeks.

"I'm not going lose you again. Not the way I lost Lyra on Reach." Gold shouted as he shot a Flood stalker down.

"So, you do have a hidden past. I knew on the face before. I will make her suffer like yours." Gravemind said in his mind.

"I never have been afraid of my whole life. It's so dark in here." Crystal said in his mind while she screams in pain.

"CRYSTAL!" Gold shouted as he rushes to her voice as he fights the flood on his way to save her.

"You will never save her. She and I will be as one. Submit to me and I will be free!" Gravemind said to Gold's mind.

"I have made a promise to you, Cyrstal. And I am not going to break it!" Gold said as he pressed on as more Flood forms are coming at him. In another Room, Master Chief got Cortana and radioed Gold.

"Gold, I got Cortana. Have you found her?" Master Chief radioed as the Radio silence

"Come in?" Master Chief said to himself.

"He's looking for her?" Cortana asked.

"Cortana, where's Crystal?" Master Chief asked.

"Since Gravemind knows Crystal sends the Message. He took her to different room. He had been torturing her to death so we can't work together." Cortana said.

"Which room?" Master Chief asked.

"Gravemind thought if he separates Lum and I, we won't able take over the system. I don't know where she is. The only hope is Ataru finds Lum before it's too late." Cortana said as they get out of the room.

"Now, we have found them before things gets ugly. But we got things first." Cortana said.

"Yeah" Master Chief said as they see the reactors of High Charity.


	38. The beginning of the End

Ch. 37- The beginning of the End

As Gold walks to the damaged rooms of High Charity, Gold hears Crystal groan on the panel as she experience pain never before in her A.I unit life. He comes to the panel.

"Gold, I missed you so much." Crystal said as she lies down in pain.

"Crystal?" Gold said as he approaches to Crystal on the panel.

"Gold, It just….so dark and lonely without you. It just bears to hold it on due of my self-awareness has shortened my lifespan. I might not able to last this so long." Crystal said without looking at Gold.

"Crystal, I'm here. I will never leave you at my side." Gold said as he lowers to see her.

"Gold? You're here? You came back. Just for me?" Crystal wondered as she got up.

"I did. I risked my life to save you." Gold said as he grins inside.

"You did? Maybe the report was right, you are reckless." Crystal smiled which made Gold blushed as she smiled.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you behind ever." Gold said as he stood up.

"Gold?" Crystal wondered.

"I'm putting you back on my head. I already miss those moments together." Gold said as he pulls a chip to get Crystal as he inserts into his Mark V helmet.

"What happen to your new helmet that I may wonder?" Crystal noticed something was different.

"Got broken. I got wacked in the head." Gold said as he gets his weapon ready.

"Just as I thought, you are so reckless." Crystal pouted out.

"I know. People always kept saying that to me" Gold stated until he heard the radio.

"Gold, let's go! I set the reactors to explosion. So, get out of here."

"Got it Chief." Gold said as he moves out.

"What took you so long?" Crystal wondered that all the things she was gone.

"You know stuff. And stop the crazy prophet guy who was about to wipe us out in the face of galaxy. That I did." Gold bragged.

"Liar. OK, I haven't been inside your head for quite some time, eh?" Crystal said which made Gold panic.

"Don't you ever think about it." Gold yelled.

"Just kidding" Crystal giggled.

"You got me there. Let's get out of here." Gold said as he spots a slope and grabs a piece of metal.

"Gold, what are you doing?" Crystal asked.

"Taking a shortcut." Gold stated as he prepares to slide down.

"I don't think it's a good…IDEA!" Crystal screams as Gold goes to snowboarding-like style. They passed by so many flood forms even the stalkers had a hard time catching him up. Then a large ramp led to a big canyon where halfway.

"We are not going to make it!" Crystal shouted.

"I got this!" Gold said as he took out a plasma grenade to stick in the middle of the board to gain a boost. He made it and then he proceeds on foot as he takes out two energy swords given by Silver. He cuts down Flood forms stand in his way. It wasn't long for Gold to finds the Pelican contains Arbiter and Master Chief. They meet up with the Arbiter along as they got out of ruins of High Charity into the Halo Ring as they crash in.

"Wow! This place looks new and much better design than the old one." Crystal said.

"You don't say." Gold wondered.

"Unless how they go here." Master Chief said.

"What you mean?" Gold said as the flood appears

"Oh, right. Them. Heh." Gold sheephish said as they fought them off.

"We have fought them. The control room we must go." Arbiter said.

"He's right. We must start the ring." Master Chief said.

"What? Are you crazy? We could be killed!" Gold said.

"Remember what the monitor said. It's in the works and not yet finished." Chief said.

"If we fire the ring and then?" Gold asked that it will work.

"It will kill the Flood without the remaining Halo rings." Cortana stated.

"Sounds simple enough." Crystal said as Gold rolls his eyes.

"What about the Ark?" Gold wonder that will affect it.

"It will be destroyed too." Cortana said as they fight their way to the Control room as they meet up with Johnson, but suddenly they got separated which lead to a room with a control panel with a strange machine. Guilty Spark appears.

"What is that place?" Gold asked himself.

"some room that looks like a research center or something." Crystal answered for him.

"No, it's the genetic room." Spark appeared to Gold.

"Genetic room?" Gold said as he sees the panels.

"Yes, in case of the Halo rings have fired, my makers have gathered all DNA of the species in the galaxy. You can create life with this." Spark explained.

"Life, huh?" Gold wondered

"AS you wish, but there is one condition." Spark said.

"Which is?" Gold wondered.

"You must give me your Construct to be as my lover." Spark said with hint of lust in it.

"Crystal?" Gold said.

"Don't you dare do it." Crystal said as Gold pulls out the chip and looks at it.

"NO, I'm going losing her again. I won't do that!" Gold shouted at Spark.

"Fine, then I won't do it then. I know how it works." Spark said as he flies away from Gold, but Gold stops him.

"Wait! Show me how it works?" Gold asked to Guilty Spark.

"All you have to do is to activate the panel and create life in the screen as you desire." Spark explains as he shows Gold how to work with the machines. This gives Gold an idea ever since he promised to Crystal to one thing.

"What about fusing an A.I unit into the body?" Gold wondered.

"Why? What you mean?" Spark asked because he noticed that question that has to do something with the AI subject.

"Is there is a way to fuse a shell body with A.I? I mean your makers are so advanced in techno stuff. I mean it is possible?" Gold tries to paraphrase the question.

"Yes, but this the only room that has the options and yet my makers has never test it." Spark said that Gold is fume about it.

"If they never test it? How it works, you idiot!" Gold yelled at Spark.

"It just did. Now, I must go to seek the others in the next room." Spark said as he flew away to the door.

"The others?" Gold asked to know why.

"You will take your time to think about this. I will tell them about the ring will be finish in a few days. So, I don't expect second thoughts and don't you ever think about fusing A.I unit into that machine. SO, ciao!" Spark said as he left the room and Gold looks at the chip and puts in the panel.

"What are you doing?" Crystal asked to Gold who started to work on it.

"Granting a wish." Gold said.

"You are not better having a harem! Have you do that by that robot. I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you!" Crystal said.

"NO, I don't. I have a better idea." Gold pushes the enter button as he selects what he wanted.

"What's happening? Gold What's going on?"

"I am making your wish come true."

"What?" Crystal transfers into the machine until the machine stops until the door opens showing a graceful figure with two dark blue anti-gravity ponytail, wonderful body, and smooth skin wearing a pink t-shirt, skirt, and a lab-coat. She woke up and realizes that she has a physical body. Then she looks up to Gold.

"It does work!" Gold said until Crystal kicked him in the shin.

"YOU IDIOT!" Crystal yelled.

"Why did you do that for! This for being a idiot!" Crystal kicks him in the shin again.

"This is for constant annoyance!" Crystal kicks in the balls.

"This is for flirting!" Crystal kicks him in the stomach.

"This is for…" Crystal picks up him to lock lips with him.

"For falling in love with you." Crystal said as she felt real tears for the first time.

"Crys…" Gold said as he takes out his helmet to see her in his own eyes. Crystal was surpised to see Gold in his eyes. In Reach, the entire time she looks at Gold but never his eyes. She sees the deep Gold eyes as if it was a star.

"What?" Gold asked as she's getting a blush.

"Nothing" Crystal responds.

"You know you got pretty blue eyes for a Super serious gal." Gold comment as it made Crystal more blush than ever.

"Let's go find the others." Crystal said as she walks to the door.

"Coming. Wait a second!" Gold said as he catches up with her.

"You wanna hold hands?"

"Eh, ok."

"Just hold on with my hand and I will protect you." Gold said as he carries the pistol and holds Crystal's hand at the same time to get out the room to go into the Control Room to meet up with Arbiter, Master Chief, and Johnson.

"I can't believe I'm a real girl." Crystal exclaims as she can feel and touch.

"Crystal, I…"

"What is it?"

"You do…..look cute even when you were A.I." Gold said which Crystal blushes.

"Thank you"

"I know."

"I knew you have a noble heart."

"I do?"

"Sometimes you can a jerk, but I just can't help it." Crystal said until they walk towards the Control room as Guilty Spark is gone insane.

"This ring is mine?" Spark said in fury only to find Gold and….another human?

"Chief? Arbiter?" Gold said as he sees Gold, Johnson, and Arbiter are down. Guilty Spark sees Gold which he betray Guilty Spark

"YOU! You betray me behind my back? You made an organism on your Construct? This is…unacceptable! You must be terminated at all means stated in protocols!" Spark gets close to Gold. Crystal gets front of Gold in a defensive stance.

"Do what? I must follow my protocols! This ring belongs to me! Not you! I will return you to your state and make you my lover!" Spark said.

"Like Hell I would." Crystal shouts.

"You are insane! I won't let you do that!" Gold said.

"I will make you eat those words!" Spark said as they battle him along with Master Chief.

"Not for long!" Johnson said as a spartan laser hits Guilty Spark and Master Chief grabs Johnson's weapon. Gold fires his pistol at Guilty Spark.

"Don't you understand? I am true owner of this ring!" Spark screams.

"I don't think so!" Crystal said as Gold reloads his pistol.

"What?" Spark said as he turn sot face Master Chief with Spartan laser.

"Hasta la vista, Baby!" Master Chief fires the Spartan Laser against Guilty Spark.

"NO! ARGH!" Spark said as he dies in an explosion.

"It's over. It's done. It's finished. " Gold reliefs at the sight as the Halo begin firing sequence as Master Chief runs for the exit.

"Time to go!" Gold said as he grabs Crystal.

"Great Idea!" Crystal said as They flee the control room with Master Chief and Arbiter as they got in the Warthog to get the UNSC ship Breaking Dawn. He and Crystal sit together in the seat. Time was short as the Halo is about to fire. The warthog makes inside the Ship. They move to a secure location somewhere in the ship with the Arbiter.

"You think we are going to make it?" Crystal asked to Gold

"We will." Gold said.

"Then it was a real honor to serve with you." Crystal said as the explosion occurs as the Ship rips apart as the portal closes as Gold and Crystal embraced each other.


	39. Earth

Ch. 38- Earth

As the ship was broken in half, they recover three people from the ship. Only the Arbiter, Gold, and Crystal came out of the ship. They were met by the Dexholder squad who cheered that Gold is alive who bought Crystal back except in her human form.

They were at the burial ceremony where they held a meet as how many died to protect humanity. The war is over, the war is over. Now, they can go home. The Dexholder squad was disbanded by UNSC and Gold was called by ONI to offer a service in Spartan-IV Program, but he declined because he was tired and wished to go home.

At the UNSC military complex, they offer Gold to take off the armor he had it so long. They remove each part as Gold is freed from his armor prison. He can feel his own flesh and bone. Meanwhile, the Dexholder squad were waiting for him as he head to a exit.

"What you will do now?" Red asked Gold.

"Home." Gold said.

"Oh, I hope we will see you again." Red said as everyone nodded.

"Thanks. I will see you all soon. I hope. We have been though a lot. I hope our time together we will forget." Gold said as he turn to the exit until he stopped. He knows as he turn to see Crystal coming to him.

"Gold, why did you turn down the Spartan-IV program?" Crystal wondered.

"Because I have been away from home for those 17 years, I want to see my mother. What about you, Super Serious Gal?" Gold said.

"Don't call me that! I decided to help Professor Oak out." Crystal said as she points out her name tag.

"Oh, I hope you have a good life." Gold said as he walks to the exit.

"Wait!" Crystal shouts which earn Gold's attention.

"Here." Crystal said as she gives him a card. He smiles and then he walks to the doors. The sun shines as he is finally free of the duty, but he wondered that the war will ever leave him? All those lives died he seen will remain part of him. Or the people he loved were the best parts of his memories.

After he left service, he head back home where he surprised his mother who was alone all this time and the whole town celebrated his return as they honor him. Also not only that, he was received a college scholarship for his services of the UNSC as he went to college. He went to Tokyo U as he was able graduate with honors.

He became a breeder as he noticed that he loved animals ever since he was a kid. He was a successful breeder even they found other alien animal species he taken care of. He was very well-known of the human world. During the time, he was contracted by Sangheili to help them to rebuild their world. He did and meet Silver again as they became very close friends.

He actually improves and manages to rebuild Sangeheilis in Silver's domain who Silver taken his place as ruler of the domain that his father left him. Meanwhile he return to Earth to find that He was invited a wedding of Blue and Green.

He appeared as which he spots Crystal in the wedding party. He comes to her to meet her once more and able to find out that Professor Oak retired from UNSC to work more alien animal-human relations. His lab is located in Tokyo which Gold was able to visit her time to time.

Not only that, Ruby and Sapphire gotten together in High School. Emerald gotten himself a girlfriend too which Gold was proud of him. But they were glad to have their lives going very well. During their first year college, Ruby married to Sapphire as Sapphire became a housewife and a wrestler while Ruby became a fashion designer.

For Blue and Green, Green become a reown scientist who helps the advances of science and Blue is a housewife whose job also is become a movie star as well. Their marriage was very blissful except they had their fallouts, but they still love each other. It did't end there.

Red was devastated when Yellowed died during the war. He felt everything was gone and he decide to have army as his career. Months later, he met a young woman named Dahlia and they started dating. During that time, she was like Yellow which Red was remind during and before the war. They were married at the age of 21.

For Black and White, they went home to resume their lives. White went on TV business and Black in the military career. Then, they started dating and married when they were 21 years old. For Cheren and Bianca made a fine recovery and gotten together as they got married at age of 20. Cheren become a scientist while Bianca a housewife.

For Platinum, she returns home as she receives many awards for her services. She met Diamond once again in the award party as they begin to fall for each other. Diamond went to college with her in Tokyo U. Diamond become a Therapist and Platinum as a scientist as which they gotten married after college. While Pearl was relieved of his services and invited to his best friends' wedding which he cried. Pearl went on to become Human space's greatest comedian that his fame bought him to Sangheili home world.

For Gold and Crystal, that is a different ending for them as life for them until they reach to age of 21 to meet again at last. Life is funny when the dark things happen for a reason. The Path had led to this. They been together in Halo Ring, return to Earth, Back to Halo, Escape from High Charity, Back to Earth, Ark, High Charity, and at last the Halo Ring.

Gold looks at the stars to wonder that life is full of mystery while life goes on.


	40. Young Love

Ch. 39- Young Love

One day, Gold visits Crys in the lab. He comes to her unnoticed and then.

"Hello" Gold said as Cyrstal startled.

"Gold! Don't do that!" Cyrstal said.

"Come on, I know you like it." Gold said.

"Renowned Breeder, you are." Crystal asked as she is typing in the computer.

"Come on, let's go out. We should have some fun?" Gold said.

"No, I'm busy at the moment."

"Come on, Super Serious Gal."

"I said no and it means no!"

"Come on, please. I pay." Gold said as it gotten her attention.

"I will pay for the movie and dinner. If you want to."

"Well….."

"Please, come on I know you want."

"No, I need to complete the data by tomorrow morning."

"Come on, you need to get out of here." Gold said as he attempts to drag her out.

"Gold! What are you doing!" Crystal shouts as they are out of the lab building.

"What's the meaning of this!"

"Come on, Crys. You need to get out of the lab and enjoy life you can."

"But what about the report!"

"You can do it later. I want to take you out to the movies and dinner. You need it." Gold said as they reach to the nearby theatre.

"Two tickets, please." Gold said as he got the tickets and then opens the door for Crystal.

"Well?"

"Oh, fine." Crystal enters inside while Gold buys the popcorn and snacks and they were able to sit down. They were to enter the movie that Gold picked for him which made her blushed and flustered. The film was an old film, a Disney film named Cinderella.

After the film, they step outside that they like the film.

"Um, Gold."

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"Well, there ain't. I just want to….see look on your when I took you in." Gold said as Crystal sighed.

"But…it will be rude for man like me to treat a lady when they are on a date." Gold said.

"Gold?" Crystal wondered that maybe despite his actions that she knew during the war, that the war did made him grow up. They arrive at a fancy restaurant which they enter a restaurant where again Gold is being a gentleman. Crystal feels flattered and she comes to realized that having fun is important as work.

After dinner, Gold and Crystal are walking to the lab.

"You know I enjoy the moment with you Gold. But a escort is not needed."

"Well, I have to. Real man need to give a lady escort whether it's needed or not." Gold said as he holds her hands which give Crystal a shock. They arrive back in the lab.

"I would like to thank for this date, Gold."

"No problem. We should do this more often." Gold said as they stared at other for a moment and then somehow Gold surpises Crystal by a kiss. He broke the kiss right away.

"Sorry, it just…."

"I don't mind about it. Gold, all those years. All those adventures, I did enjoy the moments with you. It just I just how forgot about it. I can feel how you are so reckless. I couldn't tell you how I feel about you, but you were soldier for humanity. I noticed that since on Reach. You were on dates with Lyra. She was special to you, yes?"

"Yeah, but you reminded a lot of her."

"How?"

"First, you are serious, sexy, intelligent, and beyond wonderful."

"Are you serious?"

"yes. A true Spartan is always serious."

"Those missions to protect Lyra was me."

"Crys…."

"I wanted for you to have a happy life. Once we met, I wanted to capture your feelings.

"Crys…you already did that ever since we met. ON the first halo ring."

"Gold…" Crystal said as she kisses back. The Kiss was very intense and it lasted for 30 minutes.

"That was amazing, Gold."

"Indeed it was."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"It's my pleasure." Gold grins as they enter inside. They did enter to help the report. The next morning Oak returns to the lab to grab the completed report until he spotted Gold and Crystal sleeping in the couch.

"Those two never amaze me." Oak said as he recounted the days when he met his wife in his youthful days. The war was over, he knew that the young troubled Spartan and a AI did fell in love. He knew it was a start of a new beginning.

After that, Gold and Crystal began a relationship that lasted 8 months until Gold purpose to Crystal to become his wife. The Breeder and the Scientist are married at the age of 22 as they invited everyone they knew from Silver hailing from his planet to former Dexholder squad. It was a beautiful wedding that they pledge each other to be with each other until death tear them parted.

They had their honeymoon at hotel near Mount Fuji where they made their first time. Their marriage is a blissful one until they heard that a new planet was found and ready for colonization.

"Gold, do you want take of the colonization?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"But what about our friends and family in earth?"

"Don't worry we will visit them." Gold kissed her head and lowers to her growing belly.

"We will have our kid growing up in a different world."

"He's going to be like you know."

"What if he's going be like his mother more than me."

"Really?"

"Hey, you never know. Life is full of surprises. I hope he will never have childhood like mine." Gold recounted the days he was taken away from his mom to become a Spartan-II.

"Times have changed. We can start new lives for ourselves." Crystal said as she kisses him. They made a decision to move to the new planet, but they heard that Red and his wife, Dahlia are heading to the new planet along with Sapphire and Ruby, Platinum and Diamond, Green and Blue, Black and White, and Cheren and Bianca.

Also the professors are heading to the new planet too because they discover a strange exotic animals that somehow similar to Earth. The planet was settled with new colonists and they set up defenses except the new reforms of UEG that allowed the colony to be self-ruled as long they are of the UEG.

The new species they discovery found in the planet that the professor called them….Pokémon.


	41. Epilogue

Ch. 40- Epilogue

A boy around 10 years old with blue hair and blue eyes coming down the stairs with backpack is heading to the door.

"I will be back home once I'm done with Professor Elm's errand." The young boy said.

"Be back soon." A woman around in her 30s shouted out. Then an older man surprises her.

"Gold, don't do that!" Crystal said as she works on the food.

"Why? I thought you like that?" Gold said as he kisses her in the cheek.

"Oh, Elm called. He wished to see Ethan to run a errand for him."

"Our son? On a job? You know he's more like you. Serious and strict. Have you seen his room?"

"Well, he's sometimes like his father. I think he looked like you more than me. He gotten his hair color and eyes from me."

"Yeah, want another one?"

"Gold, please."

"come on, I know you want another. What if he goes on in an adventure?"

"In this planet? Gold, please. Pokemon are tamed now, but think of the wild ones attack our poor son?"

"Relaxed, I fought a war remember?"

"Yeah."

"So, you wanna do it?"

"When I'm in a mood."

"That's the Crys's I like the most." Gold said as she slapped him silly that made her giggled. They make out while Ethan enters Elm's lab.

"Do need to see, professor?" Ethan said. Thus the story where Ethan enters the Johto league where the gymleaders where once ODST members of the UNSC. He defeats the Elite Four and defeat Ash, son of Red after defeating the Kanto League. At the Hoenn region, Sapphire and Ruby's daughter May become Princess of Hoenn as she entered contests.

Platinum and Diamond's daughter Dawn becomes an assistant to Professor Rowan as she helped a trainer to precede the Sinnoh League. White and Black's son Hilbert went on to become the Unova champion. Their accounts are recorded and showed of the Human space and the Sangheili as Pokemon battles are well-known.

Then it has become a happy generation from the generation whose lives given by the Human covenant war. Their loss of youth brought a new futue.

-The End-

Author's notes: It's over! It's done! I have finished the story at last! I can do other two parody shorts, but they will not be posted in fanfic here more like in devinatart. I would to thank readers who enjoy the story.


End file.
